Let The Game Begin
by Suuz-5-5
Summary: What is a crazy person is trying to get revenge?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.**

_Chapter 1_

He smiled when he saw her laying next to him, radiating her heat towards him. He moved closer to her, placing kisses from her forehead going down her neck. He saw a smile form at her lips but she kept her eyes closed. Steve continued kissing her, moving over to the other side. He loved waking up and having Catherine next to him. Catherine finally decided to wake up and she turned to face him.

'Good morning Sailor,' she smiled and she kissed him. 'I smell no coffee. You didn't make coffee this morning?' Steve smiled and he stroked her hair.

'We don't want you throwing up all over the bed,' he answered. 'So no coffee. I already gave Danny the order to bring coffee.' Catherine smiled and she kissed him again.

'You're so sweet,' she told him softly.

'I'm full of surprises,' he joked and he gave her another quick kiss before getting out of bed. 'Though you are on leave, I have to go to work.' Catherine stretched and smiled at him, watching him go to the bathroom. She heard him turn on the water.

'You can't take the day off?' she asked. 'Say you're sick? I'm sure they would survive one day without you. You're just their boss…' She waited for her answered until Steve turned the shower off and walked back into the room, with only a towel around his waist. He got onto the bed and leaned over her. Water drops fell down on her body as he hadn't dried his hair yet. Catherine laughed and Steve leaned down to kiss her.

'I actually don't think they can survive without me,' he smiled. 'Besides, I already told Danny I was on my way. And I need to get coffee. Maybe we can meet for lunch…'

'Of course,' Catherine answered and Steve got of the bed to get dressed.

'Enjoy your day off,' he told her before leaving. 'And take it easy.' He gave her one last kiss and he walked downstairs. He hoped Danny would arrive soon. He needed that coffee!

* * *

><p>There was no case for the Hawaii Five-0 team. Steve was sitting behind his desk, thinking about the woman that was laying in his bed. What he would give to be there right now. A knock on the door made him look up and he saw Chin standing in front of him.<p>

'Hey, Lori isn't in yet,' he told Steve and Steve looked at his watch. It wasn't something like Lori to come in late. 'What do you want me to do?'

'Have you called her yet?' Steve asked and Chin nodded. And not answering her phone was even less like Lori. Steve sighed.

'See if you can trace the phone.' Chin nodded and left again. Just seconds later Danny walked into Steve's office.

'Chin on his way locating Lori?' Danny asked and Steve nodded. 'You think that something happened to her?'

'Maybe,' Steve answered. 'I just want to be sure. You should call Kono and see if she can move her dentist appointment or speed it up. I want all hands on deck. We need to locate Lori.'

'What is going on, Steve?' Danny asked. 'Do you know something?' Steve shook his head and he glanced at Danny.

'It's just a feeling I have,' he said and Danny nodded.

'Okay, I'll call Kono,' he said. 'But I'm pretty sure she won't be able to come in right now. And about Lori, her phone might have died. Those things happen.' But Steve saw Danny doubting his own statement. Yeah, those things happened but not with the people on their team. They always made sure their phone was charged and on in case they were needed.

* * *

><p>'Okay, Lori still isn't picking up her phone,' Chin said as they all gathered around the touch screen table. 'According to her cell phone she should be at home. But she isn't picking up her home phone either.'<p>

'And I couldn't reach Kono,' Danny said.

'Then she's probably at the dentist's,' Steve said. 'We're going to Lori's place. See if she is indeed home and if she's not, maybe we can find out where she went.' Chin and Danny nodded and they followed Steve to his car.

'Chin, keep trying to call Kono,' Steve ordered while they were driving. Chin immediately did what his boss told him. But Kono still didn't pick up. They drove in silence as Steve was concentrating on the road. He now knew that this wasn't going to be the easy day as he hoped it would be.

* * *

><p>Lori's car was still in the drive way when they arrived at her place. Steve parked the car and they all got out. Danny knocked on the door several times without getting an answer. Chin and Danny looked at Steve, who nodded. He stepped in front of the door and kicked in open. The door immediately crashed onto the floor. Chin, Danny and Steve moved inside with their guns ready. They quickly searched the place but came up empty. Lori wasn't home.<p>

'Found her phone,' Chin shouted from the bedroom. Steve put his gun back in the holster and looked around. There were signs of a struggle in the room. He looked at Danny, who was also looking at the mess. Chin joined them, holding Lori's phone in his hand.

'Seems that your feeling is right, Steve,' Danny noted and Steve turned to Chin.

'Chin, call Kono's dentist,' he ordered. 'I want to be sure she's there. Chin nodded and he grabbed his phone. A moment later he turned back to Steve and Danny with a worried look on his face.

'Okay, thank you,' he said before hanging up. Steve and Danny looked impatiently at Chin to get the information he just received. 'Kono never showed up for her appointment.'

* * *

><p>'Alright, what we know: Lori and Kono both went home last night, right?' Steve asked and Danny and Chin nodded. They were back at HQ trying to locate their friends and figure out what happened.<p>

'They both went to sleep,' Chin continued. 'At both places the bed wasn't made and they wouldn't leave without making it. I spoke to several surfers and Kono wasn't at the beach this morning to surf. The surfers had missed her but thought nothing of it.'

'So that means that someone took them between heading back home and Kono's surf time,' Danny concluded and Chin nodded.

'I tried to find anything on the traffic cameras but I found nothing,' Chin said. 'We don't know what kind of car the kidnapper is driving so we can't find him on that. There are no cameras at Lori's or Kono's place so that hasn't given us anything else. What CSU did find was this…some soil at Lori's place.' Chin pulled up a picture of the soil. 'They are trying to locate where it came from…' Suddenly the screen began to flicker.

'What is going on?' Steve asked while Chin pushed several keys.

'I don't know,' Chin admitted. A video was pulled up and started to play. It showed Lori hanging from the ceiling, her hands bound at some chain and her feet only inches away from touching the floor. She struggled, trying to get free but it wasn't working. Another video pulled up and it showed Kono in the same situation.

'Who is ready for a little game?' a male voice asked taunting.

**TBC.  
><strong>

**It's my first Hawaii Five-0 story. But what do you think? Should I continue or just drop it? **


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.**

_Chapter 2_

'What do you want?' Steve asked with a harsh tone. No one was going to kidnap his team members without paying for it. Chin started to work on tracing the videos. The only problem was that they didn't know in which video the man was speaking so they had to trace both videos.

'What I want is to play a game. You know how to play a game right?'

'Yes.'

'That is very good. That is the first rule. You answer all my questions…like do you have a cat?' Steve looked confused at Danny who mentioned him to answer the question.

'No…'

'Are you sure commander McGarrett?' With that question the man disconnected the videos. Chin shook his head, indicating he couldn't trace the videos. Steve looked confused at Danny, trying to figure out what the man had meant with that question.

'Wait, Steve, you said Catherine was in town,' Danny said. 'You would take her out for dinner last week, ditching me for the barbecue and cold beer.' Steve nodded and he suddenly realized what Danny was trying to say.

´Cath, not cat,' he exclaimed and Danny nodded. 'I call her Cath…shit!' Steve ran out of the building to his car.

'Steve!' Danny shouted. 'Wait up!' But Steve was already driving away. On his way he tried Catherine's phone but she wasn't answering it. He sped up more, not caring about the speed limits. He parked his car half in the drive way, but he didn't care. He didn't care about possible fines. He was at the door when he saw Danny's car come into the street. But he had no time to wait. He stormed inside.

'Cath!' he shouted, running up the stairs. Finding no one in the bedroom he tried every other room. But she wasn't home. Downstairs he ran into Chin. He and Danny shook their head. Catherine wasn't home. Steve noticed the blood on the wall. It was just a little, but it looked like someone's head was smacked against it. And that someone's head was probably Catherine's head.

* * *

><p>Danny just got off his phone, placing a protective detail on Grace, when he walked to Steve, who sat on the couch, looking at the CSU processing his house. Chin was also calling someone but Steve had lost track of who he could be calling.<p>

'We will find them,' Danny told Steve, putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

'When?' Steve asked. 'When they are all dead? When our baby is dead?' Danny looked confused at Steve.

'Baby…?' he stumbled and Steve rested his head between his hands.

'That is why Cath came over,' he started to explain. 'She told me that she was pregnant…we are going to have a baby…if we find them alive…'

'We'll find them alive,' Danny repeated determined. 'Soon you will complaining about all the pregnancy ailments that Catherine is having and in a few months you'll be holding you little boy, or girl, in your arms, not even thing about this moment. We'll find them. Don't give up so easily. You're a SEAL. You jump out of airplanes and got me shot after ten minutes knowing you, for crying out loud. We will find them.'

'Thank, Danno…did you call Rachel?' Steve asked and Danny nodded.

'Of course she wasn't happy but she's accepting the protection,' he answered. Chin joined them for an update.

'The governor promised us every available resource,' he said. 'They places tabs on our phones, in case the kidnapper calls one of us, and several agencies have tabs in case we get a new video…' Chin looked at Steve. '…and I'm sorry Steve…the CSU found the pregnancy test…'

* * *

><p><em>Steve led her to their table and he pulled the chair back for Catherine. She smiled at him as he sat down. Finally they found the time to get dinner, and not because Steve had needed a favor. No this time Catherine asked if they could meet for dinner. The waiter came by to hand them the menus.<em>

'_Can I get you something to drink?' he asked politely and Steve looked at Catherine._

'_A bottle of the house wine?' he asked but to his surprise Catherine shook her head with a big smile on her face. Steve looked confused at her._

'_You can have wine,' she told him. 'But I would like to have some water.' The waiter nodded and wrote it down. Steve ordered the same, just to get the waiter to leave. _

'_Since when aren't we drinking wine with our dinner?' he asked her._

'_Since I have some news for you,' Catherine answered, still with a smile on her face and she reached in her handbag. She handed Steve a white box with a red ribbon around it. _

'_And I didn't give you anything,' he stumbled, even more confused._

'_Just open it,' she smiled and Steve did what she asked. Curiously he opened the box and a smile also appeared on his face when he saw what was inside. There were two pregnancy tests. Both positive._

'_Wow,' was the only thing Steve managed to say and Catherine laughed. He looked at her and she nodded. He repeated himself again. Then he reached over the table and he kissed Catherine._

'_How…when…' Steve was lost for words._

'_I hope I don't have to explain to you where babies come from,' Catherine joked and Steve shook his head. He knew that. 'And about seven weeks ago.'_

'_We're going to have a baby,' Steve said, all happy. 'And we ordered water? We need to order champagne…for the entire restaurant! We need to celebrate this!' Catherine laughed and Steve just felt so happy._

* * *

><p>All that happiness had been replaced by scare. Some guy had kidnapped Catherine and their baby, and Lori and Kono. Danny, Steve and Chin were back at HQ. They were looking into the old cases, trying to find a suspect. That wasn't hard to do. They had pissed off enough people. Enough people who would be capable of kidnapping three women. The problem was finding out which suspect was actually the kidnapper.<p>

'Commander McGarrett?' a young male police officer asked and Steve looked at the kid. 'This was delivered for you, sir. They checked it and it's safe.' He handed Steve a small box. Steve thanked to officer and he put the box on the table. Closely watched by Danny, Chin and the officer, Steve opened the box. Inside was a phone. Steve took it out and he turned it on. There was one number in the contact list.

'Check for any videos,' Danny said and Steve found three videos. He put the phone on the touch screen table and pulled up the videos on the screen. He played all three of them. Again it were the videos of Lori and Kono hanging from the ceiling and this time there was a video of Catherine hanging from the ceiling added. All three women were gagged and their eyes were covered. Steve balled his fists in anger. The phone from the box started to ring and Steve nodded at Chin to run a trace before picking up and putting in on speaker.

'Hello commander McGarrett. I told you that you needed to be sure if you had a Cath or not. But now you're right. Now you don't have a Cath.'

'If you touch her…'

'Calm down, Steve. You shouldn't threaten me. I am the one who holds the lives of Lori, Kono and your Catherine in my hand…well you do too of course. If you don't behave, or cheat, I have to come up with a punishment…for the ladies. And I can tell you: you better behave. Most people don't like my punishment…which is kind of obvious of course. Most kidnappers don't come up with kind punishment…'

'Cut the small talk!'

'That is what my father used to say to me all the time. I always talked too much. But this time I can talk as much as I want because _you_ need to follow every order I give you. In this game, there is no quitting. That is another rule…are you making notes on the rules or should I send you an e-mail with all of them?'

'Please, just tell me what I need to do for this game of yours.'

'You need to follow the rules. First of all, I'm hungry and I think the ladies are hungry too. What about some pizza? You probably know what your ladies like and I would like a pizza Hawaii, since we're in Hawaii…but without the pineapple. I don't like pineapple. You think you can do that?'

'Sure, where should I deliver it?'

'Send me a text when you have the four pizzas. I'll text you the drop off. Oh, I love it when the games starts!'

'Alright, cross all the non-mental suspects,' Steve said after the man had hung up. 'This guy is definitely crazy.' He turned to the young officer. 'And get those damn pizzas!'

'Umm…what kind of pizzas do you want?' the young officer asked slightly scared. 'I know one pizza Hawaii without the pineapple…but the others?'

'Just get some,' Steve answered harshly and the officer almost ran out of the building. 'But no mushrooms!' Danny and Chin looked at Steve. 'Catherine hates them.'

* * *

><p>'You should know that Makan is a good kid,' Chin said when they were waiting for the pizzas and a location for the drop off. Steve looked questioningly at Chin.<p>

'The young officer?' Chin tried. 'His name is Makan. You shouldn't be so harsh on him. He's just trying to help him. You can yell at me or Danny…'

'He never does anything else,' Danny interrupted.

'…but not at this kid,' Chin continued. 'We all know it isn't easy and that you're worried. But don't blame Makan.'

'I'm sorry,' Steve said. 'And I'll tell Makan the same when he gets back. It's just this guy. He is driving me crazy with his craziness.'

'I crossed off every suspect without a mental problem,' Chin started to tell. 'But that were only forty-six from the seven hundred eighty nine.'

'Apparently you can't be a criminal with being at least a little bit crazy,' Danny added.

'But I managed to get the list again a bit shorter when I looked at the suspects in jail with family members with mental problems,' Chin continued. 'That are only hundred fifty two criminals…but the possible family members add only more suspects to the list.'

'So what we got is nothing on identifying this guy,' Steve concluded and Danny and Chin nodded. Steve sighed.

* * *

><p>Heavily panting Officer Makan Onaona came back with six pizzas. He put the pizzas in front of Steve, on his desks.<p>

'The pizzas,' Makan panted. 'And I also brought you some pizzas…because…well maybe you got hungry…one pizza Hawaii without pineapple and four other pizzas…all without mushrooms like you ordered.'

'Thank you very much Officer Onaona,' Steve said. 'And I'm sorry that I was so harsh on you before.' Makan looked uncomfortable at his shoes.

'Nothing to be sorry about, sir,' he said. 'Tough situation. I understand.' Steve grabbed the phone and texted the man that he had his pizzas. Not long after Steve received a text with the location.

'Danny! Chin! I got a location,' Steve yelled. 'Malalo Field! He gave me ten minutes to get there.'

'I will alert HPD,' Chin said. 'Then you would be able to make it.' Steve grabbed the pizza boxes and ran to his car. He needed to be there in time before time ran out. He wasn't willing to find out what the punishment was going to be. Danny slipped in the car just in time. He closed the door as Steve drove away.

'Here left!' Danny pointed.

'I know, Danny!' Steve replied irritated. 'I know the way.'

'Red light!'

'I don't care! We have a deadline.' Danny held on for his life as they sped up and drove across an intersection, leaving several cars blazing their horns.

* * *

><p>Steve ran to the middle of the Malalo Field and put the pizzas down. He looked around to see if anyone was approaching the field. But the only other person on the field was Danny.<p>

'Did we make it?' Steve asked worried. Danny nodded.

'We were here in seven minutes,' he said. 'All because of your crazy driving. Did you take his phone with you?' Steve held up the phone. 'Call him. Say you're on the field with his pizzas. And that his pizzas will be cold if he doesn't show up soon.' Steve nodded and he called the only number in the contact list. Again he put the phone on speaker so that Danny could listen as well.

'How much fun, commander McGarrett is calling me. I see you made it to the field, with my pizzas. Did you get the pizza Hawaii without pineapple? 'Cause that is what I ordered. And you need to follow my orders.'

'Yeah, I got the damn pizza. And several others. Even an extra pizza for your employees.'

'Don't try to be clever McGarrett. I'm not telling you anything. Get back in your car and drive away. When you're far enough I'll get the pizzas and feed your women.'

'Let me talk to them. Prove of life.'

'Prove of life…you followed my rules so far…you been a good boy. I think I can allow that…after I have the pizzas. You better not did anything to the pizzas.'

'Of course not, I follow your rules. No cheating.' The man laughed.

'Very good, commander. Well, I suggest you drive away. Then you can speak to your women very soon. Bye bye for now.' The man hung up again and Steve looked around. Danny did the same and then nudged Steve.

'Look, cameras,' Danny pointed. 'He must be watching us through those. Just like we do when we're chasing a suspect.'

'So our guy is a tech,' Steve said. 'He knows his way with computers. Maybe we can find him that way.'

**TBC.**

**I used Google Maps for the location. I have never been to Hawaii, though I would love to go.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. **Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!****

_Chapter 3_

And again they were waiting. Waiting for the crazy man to contact them. None of them were hungry but when they took the first bite of their pizza, they realized it was a good idea of Makan to bring pizzas for them as well.

'This is a good pizza,' Danny said and he looked at Makan. 'Where did you get them?'

'Harpo's pizza,' Makan answered. 'It was the closest pizzeria.' Danny nodded while he took another bite. Steve was looking at the phone that still wasn't ringing.

'It's been half an hour,' he said. 'He should have called by now.'

'Maybe he wants to eat his pizza first,' Danny said. 'Did we do anything with the pizzas? Tracker or something.' Steve shook his head.

'Not willing to take the change,' he explained. 'He may be crazy but he's also very smart. He would notice. And you know the rules: no cheating.' Suddenly the room was filled by ringing of his phone. Steve put it on speaker.

'Yes?'

'We got number one first…and remember the numbers please. Part of the game.' Steve nodded at Danny who wrote it down. 'Ready for our lovely Lori Weston?'

'Stop playing right now and let me talk to Lori.' They could hear rumbling and two groans. Then they could hear breathing.

'Lori? You're okay?'

'Fine, Steve. Thanks for the pizza.' She sounded exhausted.

'Your vet called, he wants to know when you're coming to pick up your dog.'

'Don't have a dog…'

'I know, Lori, I know. We're coming soon to get you.' They heard again rumbling and Danny took the moment to ask Steve about his question.

'Just checking if it was really Lori, and not some recording,' Steve explained and the other nodded.

'Smart,' Makan noted and Steve smiled at the kid.

* * *

><p>'So did you enjoy talking to our Lori? She is kind of stubborn. Head butting me whenever she gets the change. You should tell her that she shouldn't do that. She seems to listen to you. Well next we have our Chin Ho Kelly's cousin Kono…so that would make her number two…still writing it all down?'<p>

'Of course.'

'Good boy. Keep it up like this and this will be a fun and long game. Right…wait a minute. I'll get our lovely Kono ready for a talk.' Suddenly they heard annoying song. _You wanna play a game? A game you can't win? You lost the game. Now say you lost the game._ Steve looked at the others. But then they heard Kono's exhausted voice.

'Boss?'

'Kono! You're hanging in for us?'

'Of course…Always…' Steve looked at Chin, who was looking intensely at the phone like his cousin could jump out of it.

'What should we do with your pink surfboard? Keep it outside or put it back in?'

'You know…I don't have…a pink…board.'

'Of course not, Kono.'

'Hang in there, cous,' Chin told Kono.

'Nothing…else…to do.' They could hear a faint protest of Kono when the crazy man took the phone away from her.

'I see what you're doing commander…and I like it. You are a smart guy. Now I trust that you will follow my orders. Like a good SEAL.' The annoying started to play again as they waited. Steve became more nervous. It wasn't just Catherine. It was also his child.

* * *

><p>Steve could hardly be more relieved when he heard her voice over the phone. She didn't sound as exhausted as the others and Steve understood why. She had behaved herself. She hadn't put up a fight. She knew what was at stake.<p>

'Steve?'

'Hey, Cath…how are you doing? Enjoyed the pizza? Without mushrooms, just how you like it.'

'It was good. I'm doing okay…don't worry…'

'Do what he says, alright. No necessary risks…Cath?'

'Yeah?'

'…I love you.' Steve hadn't told her that before many times. That wasn't their way. They didn't tell each other often but they both knew.

'Ah, I love you too, Steve.' The crazy man started to laugh. 'But are you happy again? All your women are still alive…and relatively okay. I'll be calling you for the next step in the game. Talk to you soon, commander.' Steve put the phone down after the crazy man had hung up. He was glad that Lori, Kono and Catherine were okay.

'Did you hear it as well?' Danny asked. 'The background sounds were different.' Steve looked confused at Danny. Danny looked at Chin.

'Can you pull up the talk with Lori?' he asked, knowing that the phone call had been recorded. Chin nodded and played the talk with Lori. Danny looked at the other. 'Do you hear the sound of dripping water?' They all nodded. 'Okay, Chin, the next.' They all listened to the talk with Kono.

'No dripping water,' Makan noted and Danny nodded. 'But you can hear cars of something like that…a road?' Again Danny nodded.

'And now Catherine,' Danny said at Chin. Again they all listened.

'No dripping water or cars,' Steve noted and Danny nodding, throwing his arms up.

'Which means that they are all in a different location,' he said. 'We're looking for three locations instead if one. Kono is close by to road and the others…somewhere else.'

* * *

><p>They were doing exactly what the guy wanted. They were waiting for him to call with the next assignment. Danny had left HQ to see Grace and talk to Rachel about going to visit her family. Chin had left too, to see Malia. Steve had also left. He went back to his place. There he was staring at the two pregnancy tests Catherine had given him early this week. He wanted to be in that moment again and stay there forever. The moment Catherine was safely with him. No harm could be done to her or their baby.<p>

Around 2:34 Steve was tired of waiting. He was tired of everything that was happening. He wanted to end the game. He grabbed the phone and he dialed the only number.

'Hello, Steve. Getting impatient?'

'Yes. I don't think you like being called 'the crazy guy' so how should I call you?

'You're right. The crazy guy isn't exactly a nice name. Let's see…what would be a nice name? What about…Eric? Yeah, you can call me Eric.'

'Alright Eric. Tell me, what is the next step in the game?'

'Patience isn't your thing, is it? Did your mother get angry when you were that impatience? Or your dad? Were you able to play with your sister with that horrible impatience of yours?' Steve sighed. Knowing he needed to answered all the questions he was asked.

'It can be my thing…but right now it isn't. My mother never got angry. My dad could get angry. Telling me to sit still and I could play with my sister, though it had to go my way.'

'Do you miss your parents? Because it can't be easy living without them?'

'Yes, I miss them and yes, it isn't easy living without them. I wish I could bring them back, but I can't do that.'

'I know how you feel. Now tell me: how much do you love our lovely Catherine?'

'I don't think I love anyone more.'

'Are you sure? Don't you just use her for the excess she has to satellites. 'Cause that has to be convenient, a girlfriend with excess to them all. And all you have to do is buy dinner and have sex with her. So do you really love her?'

'I do really love her. If she would lose her job today, I would still love her. If she had been a maid, I would still love her…if she…'

'And if she was dead? Would you still love her then?'

'You don't touch her! You hear me! You keep your hands away from her!' Anger took control of Steve and he couldn't hold himself back. 'If you kill her, there is no place you can hide from me. I would do everything to find you, and kill you myself…very slowly!' All Steve heard next was laughter. Eric was laughing because of his anger. 'You bastard! You don't kill her!' Steve kept screaming at his phone long after Eric had hung up. He kept screaming until his voice was hurting so badly he no longer could scream.

* * *

><p>'Why aren't you coming, Danno?' Grace asked with her little begging voice. Danny hugged her again.<p>

'Because I have to work, monkey,' he explained to her. 'But you should go and see your aunts and uncle. Have fun with your cousins.' Grace calmly nodded and Danny faced Rachel.

'I'm sorry for sending you away,' he told her and she smiled at him.

'Everything to protect her from maniacs,' she said.

'Alright, your flight is boarding soon and I have to get Steve,' Danny said and he hugged Rachel. 'Call me when you land and stay safe!' He gave Grace a kiss and waved at them as he left them behind. He hated to see them go but it was the only option right now. He got in his car and drove to Steve's house. He could see Steve laying on the couch, looking like shit. Danny used the key that Steve had given him to get inside and he walked over to Steve.

'Steve, come on,' he said and Steve stared blankly at him. 'Alright.' Danny looked around and then walked into the kitchen. He search for the right stuff and then made coffee. Soon the smell of coffee was present and it seemed to alert Steve.

'Can't make coffee!' he said hoarsely. and Danny turned the coffeemaker off, looking confused at Steve. 'It will make her throw up.' Danny felt sorry for his friend. He looked so desperate sitting on the couch like that. But he turned the coffeemaker back on. Steve needed to get some coffee, so that he would wake up.

'He calls himself Eric,' Steve told Danny and Chin when they were at HQ again. 'I might have called him last night. He told me to call him Eric.'

'Alright, maybe we can work something with that,' Chin replied and he started to type on the touch screen table.

'What did you exactly talk about?' Danny asked. 'And is that the reason you sound so hoarse? You talked with Eric all night?'

'No, we talked very shortly,' Steve answered. 'I made him laugh.'

'You…you made him laugh?' Danny asked surprised. 'Right, that seems to be the right thing to do with a criminal who is holding Lori, Kono and Catherine…making him laugh.' Steve shook his head.

'I got angry and it made him laugh,' he explained and Danny looked concerned at him. 'I got angry because he asked me if I would still love Catherine if she was…dead. I got so angry. I yelled at him. And all he did was laugh. I showed him how much I care about Catherine…I made it all worse.'

'No you didn't,' Danny said determined. 'Did he tell you anything?' Steve thought for a moment and then he nodded.

'He told me he knew how I felt,' he said. 'I think his parents are dead. Chin! Check any possible Erics with dead parents and mental problems. Or mental problems with dead parents.'

'You know how many person have mental problems because their parents died, right?' Danny asked.

'It's better than we had before,' Steve said harshly. Danny walked away and came back with a steaming cup of coffee, handing it to Steve.

'Drink it and stop being grumpy because you didn't sleep last night,' he told him. 'That is not our fault. That is Eric's fault and you go and concentrate on finding them.'

'Wow, since when are you so wise, Danno?' Steve asked.

'Since my daughter is gone as long as that guy is on the loose on Hawaii,' Danny answered. Steve looked at his friend. This was affecting everyone around him. There had to be a way to beat Eric at his own game, without breaking the rules.

**TBC.  
>The song while the team was waiting during the calls: <strong>watch?v=AXgkcDmWaR0


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.**

_Chapter 4_

'Commander McGarrett?' Makan asked while stepping into Steve's office. Steve looked up from the files of which one could possibly be Eric's.

'What is it, Makan?' Steve asked impatiently.

'Umm…I would like to ask you something…sir,' Makan answered. 'If that is okay with you of course…sir.' Steve looked at the boy that was standing in front of him, looking at him with big scared eyes. How was this kid ever going to be a cop, Steve wondered.

'Go ahead, Makan,' Steve said. 'And you can stop calling me sir. You can call me Steve.' It seemed like Makan relaxed hearing that and Steve motioned the boy to sit down. Makan sat down in one of the chairs.

'I was thinking about all of this,' Makan said, waving his hands around. 'And I was wondering…what is the motive?' Steve looked questioning at the boy, who became very nervous again. 'Umm…I mean…people wouldn't do this without a motive…unless they're crazy…and Eric seems crazy…but I think he would have a motive…' Steve nodded. Makan had a point. There had to be a motive. They were looking for that motive right now. That was the reason there was such a big pile of files on his desk. He looked at Makan.

'What do you think?' he asked him and Makan looked confused, stressed out. 'Makan, what could be the motive according to you?'

'Umm…revenge for something…' he stumbled.

'Yes, we were thinking the same,' Steve answered. 'Revenge against whom?' Now Makan looked even more stressed out, even though Steve didn't think that was possible. 'Just say it, Makan.'

'Well…with Special Agent Weston and Officer Kalakaua…you would…umm suggest…the task force…' Makan stuttered. 'But…umm…because Lieutenant Rollins is…umm…kidnapped too…you would suggest…you, sir…Steve…'

'So the motive would be revenge against me?' Steve asked and Makan slowly and nervously nodded. 'Very good, Makan. We came to the very same conclusion.' He couldn't help to smile when he saw Makan take a relieved breath.

'Steve! Phone call!' Danny yelled and Steve ran towards them.

* * *

><p>'Good morning commander…it looks like you didn't get a good night of sleep. Was that because of our little talk? I certainly don't hope so, because I enjoyed our talk very much.' Eric laughed and Steve could feel the anger of last night rising.<p>

'What is it that you want this time, Eric?' Danny asked before Steve could react, and do anything stupid.

'Ah, detective Williams. And detective Ho Kelly, are you there too? Are all the men of our little special task force together? Like one big manly family?'

'Yes we are,' Chin answered. They could hear Eric clap his hands.

'How great is that! Then we can get started for today. I see on my watch that is it almost ten o'clock…seems like a good time for a good breakfast. Me and the ladies are quite hungry…Catherine told me that you can make pancakes, commander. So I would like some of those. And Williams and Ho Kelly, I would like to receive some breakfast from you too. As long it is good and eatable...or drinkable since I would like to have some coffee…and maybe the women too. You should think about that. Let make it a game…a game in a game, how nice. This can only turn out great…you can receive points for your breakfast.'

'And what can we do with those points?' Steve asked irritated.

'You can earn talking time…or if you do if very perfect several games, a release.' All four men were on instant alert. 'Anyways, I'm giving you…seventy-four minutes…as from now. Goodbye for now. You know how it goes with the delivery, commander.' Eric hung up again and Makan was already grabbing his stuff.

'I'm already on my way,' he said at Steve. 'I'll get coffee…and should I buy pancakes, make pancakes or get the ingredients so that you can make him pancakes? And what should I get for you, detective Williams and Ho Kelly?'

'Makan, calm down,' Steve said. 'We're going to buy everything. We're not making anything. But this time we should think about sending a message. Not to him, but to Lori, Kono and Catherine…'

'And what about the coffee?' Danny asked.

'What about it?' Steve asked and then he realized what Danny meant. Catherine would throw up at the smell of coffee…which could make Eric realize she was pregnant. 'Damn…what would happen if we don't get the coffee? Are we will to take that chance?'

'What can we get in the place of the coffee?' Chin asked.

* * *

><p>Steve was standing alone this time on the empty Malalo field with Eric's breakfast in his hands, waiting for a message or a person to arrive. Every now and then someone would jog passed him but no one came closer to take the breakfast. He was standing on the field for fifteen minutes and about to give up when the phone started to ring.<p>

'Where are you?'

'We play games all the time. How long can we go on playing? How fit are you, commander? Do you think you can make it to Lanakila Park in ten minutes?'

'No. It would take at least fifteen minutes.' He decided to be honest instead of just trying to get there. But knowing Eric, he would continue to play. So Steve was texting Danny and he already started to walk towards the park.

'Well that is too bad. I would like to get my breakfast there. You see, there is no quitting and you need to follow all my orders.'

'Alright, I am on my way. But Eric, tell me why.'

'Why what?'

'Why you're doing this all?'

'Breakfast first, commander. We can't talk on an empty stomach. And your ladies need to eat too…though I believe that one of them isn't feeling too well…' Steve's thought immediately went to Catherine and her morning sickness.

'I am already on my way.'

* * *

><p>Feeling tired and weak, Steve arrived at the park. There was a big, muscled guy standing next to the pond and Steve walked over to him. The man stared at Steve.<p>

'Delivery for Eric?' he asked him and Steve handed the man the two bags. The man put them on the ground and continued to stare at Steve. It made Steve feel uneasy and he looked around. That was the one thing he shouldn't have done. The man punched Steve in his face, sending Steve backwards onto the ground. The air was knocked out of Steve and he needed to catch his breath. The lack of sleep wasn't helping either with Steve's reflexes. He received a kick in his face and he felt the blood run over his face. It became harder to keep his eyes open. But he did see the man grabbing the bags and running away. He heard a car park and people running towards him. Then he lost it and it became black.

* * *

><p>'…very lucky…no…concussion…but…needs…watch…' Steve couldn't concentrate on the murmur around him and he tried to get up. To his surprise he was no longer on the ground in the park but on an examination table with Danny, Chin and a doctor next to him.<p>

'Ah, Commander McGarrett,' the doctor said. 'Welcome back. I was just explaining to your coworkers that you were very lucky. You don't have a concussion.'

'Well, I don't feel really lucky right now,' Steve said agitated.

'I understand that,' the doctor said. 'You did receive two severe blows to your head. That is why we would like to keep you here for some more time. That was when your coworkers started to object.'

'Then they did the right thing,' Steve replied and he sat up straight. 'I don't have time to stay in the hospital. I'm leaving right now, with them.'

'Commander, you were unconscious,' the doctor said. 'We can't take that lightly. It's wisest to just stay here. What is more urgent?'

'My two kidnapped coworkers and pregnant girlfriend, perhaps?' Steve asked angrily and the doctor looked ashamed.

'I'm sorry, I did not know…'

'No you didn't,' Steve said. 'Can we now leave?'

'As soon as your head is giving you any trouble, I urge you to come back,' the doctor said. 'It could indicate something worse.' Steve nodded vaguely and grabbed his stuff. One his way out he wobble a bit but Danny grabbed his arm, guiding him out.

'Thanks,' Steve said.

'Well, we can't have you pass out again,' Danny replied. 'Then we would never be able to leave this hospital and I would have some explaining to do to Catherine as why I let you crash on the floor. Then I rather help you.'

* * *

><p>Steve closed his eyes as he waited for the painful throbbing in his head to pass. Feeling like this he wouldn't be able to continue Eric's damn game. He wasn't allowed to cheat, but Eric was. Eric could cheat all he wanted. Eric could make sure he would win the game. And at what cost? Steve would lose Lori, he would lose Kono and he would love Catherine and their unborn baby. It he gave up and lost the game, their baby would never get the chance of life. He or she would never feel the sun warm the skin, the freshness of water or the love there was for him or her. Not even a week in their lives and Catherine and Steve were in love with their baby.<p>

The day Catherine had told Steve that he would become a dad, they had spend the night dreaming about their life with the baby. How they would love him or her. How they would play with him or her. Teaching him or her to surf. Listing to the first word. Help with the first step…and because of one guy, he might lose that all.

* * *

><p>'I hope the commander isn't in too much pain to talk to me,' Steve heard Eric say over the phone and he stepped closer to the table.<p>

'Why would I be in any pain? I feel perfectly fine.'

'Good to hear. I do feel like I need to apologize…the big guy was a bit rough…I told him to say hi from me…not to brake your nose…no…I don't really like blood. Grosses me out. So I was a bit disappointed with the big guy getting blood on my bags….makes me wonder if your ladies saw it? Anyways. Great pancakes, commander. Loved the waffles, detective Williams. And detective Ho Kelly, what a coffee, just brilliant.'

'Glad to hear you liked it.'

'No need to be sarcastic, Steve. We're friends, right? Friends who are playing a game.'

'Yes and the next step would be the why.'

'Alright, let's take a walk onto memory lane. It's my favorite lane. The others are so boring and I like the people who are walking with me on memory lane. Let's see…We're in October…are you with me, commander?'

'Yes, we're in October…'

'Alright. Now go back ten years. October two thousand and one. Where are you?'

'I don't know. You tell me.'

'It's hot and a Wednesday. October the seventeenth.'

'You mean the office building that exploded? It exploded on October the seventeenth two thousand and one. A bomb on the west side of the building…'

'Seventy-four people died that day. All hard working people that happened to be in that building. Killed because someone failed…Failed in disarming the bomb. Families were never told the truth. They were told that the rebels killed their family members. But it was just one team. One single team failed and killed seventy-four people. Injuring two hundred forty-three. One team did that!'

'Eric…why…'

'That day Edward and Sophia Manning went to their job, after kissing their children goodbye, never knowing it was a goodbye that would last forever. They just went to work to earn money to get their children to college. To make sure that their children had the best lives. They were number fifty-seven and fifty-eight. They turned into numbers! Your team turned my parents into numbers! Two out of the seventy-four!'

* * *

><p><em>They were running out of time. There was only chaos around them. Chaos wasn't helping them. The horrible heat wasn't helping them This task was hard enough without the panic, all the chaos.<em>

'_What do you think, Steve?' Sam asked him. 'Which wire should we cut?' Steve stared at the panel. So many wires, so many possibilities. One mistake and they would blow up the entire building and all the people inside. Chris had suggested to leave. The only ones inside were the criminals. But what if that wasn't the story. Steve couldn't take that chance._

'_Steve!' Sam yelled. 'What wire do you think we need to cut?' Steve looked at his fellow SEAL._

'_I trust your instinct, Sam,' Steve answered. 'Cut the wire you think we need to cut.' He saw Sam's hand shake for a shake and Steve held his breath as Sam cut the first wire…nothing happened. They were good. Next wire…same process. Breath holding and letting go once they survived._

'_Hurry up!' Chris yelled at them. 'You only got two minutes left. We can't fix it. We cleared the area! We can leave!'_

'_No we can't!' Steve yelled back, angrily. Why didn't Chris understand? 'There are people inside that building!'_

'_People who have blown other people up themselves!' Chris yelled. 'They deserve nothing less than to die in an explosion!'_

'_If you two would stop yelling than I could hear myself think!' Sam yelled. 'And then we have a chance of saving them all.'_

'_We have the order to leave when the countdown get at thirty seconds,' Rob reported. Steve glanced at the timer. That meant they had only thirty seconds left. There were too many wires to make it. They needed more time! _

* * *

><p>'We tried…but we failed.' Steve looked down at his hands and then up at Danny and Chin. They were looking at him, sadness in their eyes. 'We tried everything to stop that bomb. We didn't stop trying…'<p>

'Yes you did!' Eric was yelled at this point. 'If you didn't stop trying, we wouldn't be talking! Then you would have been dead…just like the seventy-four people you killed that day! Just like my parents! You shouldn't be alive! You, commander, should have been dead. Your team should have made the body count seventy-eight people. You saved your own ass!'

**TBC.  
><strong>

**A look into Steve's and Eric's past, as well as the motive.**

**I hope everyone had a great Christmas. I had at least. Four days with family and three days nothing else than eating. Best time of the year!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.**

_Chapter 5_

'We tried to safe those people inside,' Steve told Danny and Chin after Eric had hung up. Steve felt defeated. They had really tried…

* * *

><p><em>His vision was hazy when he woke up. He coughed, trying to get the better air. But all around him was dust. He tried to push himself up. There was debris all around him and he felt blood run from his forehead. He wiped the blood away.<em>

'_Sam! Chris! Rob!' he yelled, searching for his teammates, his friends. Next to him was another cough and Sam was looking at him. Steve crouched over to him. 'You're okay, Sam?' Sam nodded._

'_What…happened…?' could Steve hear Rob say weakly and Steve stood up to get to him. When he stood up, he saw what was left of the building…nothing…there was no longer a building standing. It was just a pile of debris. People were screaming and digging through the debris that was almost everywhere in the street. Sam put his hand on Steve's shoulder._

'_We tried…' he told Steve. 'We tried our best. We just didn't have enough time.' Steve looked at the little girl standing in the street, crying. He looked at the man who had crashed onto the ground, crying in despair. All the people who were still standing in the street were crying, screaming for their lost loved ones. Then he saw a boy standing in front of the debris. He was cradling his arm, which was bleeding badly. But he seemed to be in a trance, just staring at the spot where once the building stood._

'_We need to help,' Steve told Sam, Rob and Chris. 'We need to look for survivors. Help the wounded. We need to help them.' All three men nodded and they started to move. Steve walked over to the boy._

'_Hey, I'm Steve,' he said to the boy and when he said his name, he pointed at himself. The boy __didn't look at him. He looked at where once the building was standing. Steve grabbed the boy's arm to take a look. The wound needed stitches. That was for sure._

'_Steve!' Rob shouted. 'We need your help over here! We have a man trapped!' Steve stroked the boy over his head and gestured one of the arriving paramedics to take care of the boy. He ran towards Rob to help him with the trapped man. Next to the man was a woman, but she was staring with empty eyes. She wasn't going to make it out. She would stay inside the building forever._

'_Steve!' Rob shouted as he tried to hand Steve a piece of debris. Steve tore his gaze from the woman and took the piece. _

* * *

><p>'We got seven people out alive,' Steve mumbled. 'Seven people…and seventy-four lost their lives in that building…was there something we could have done to change it all? We couldn't stop the bomb…even if we had those extra seconds. It was just too complex…it was the first time we saw the bomb…the other four times we came across such a bomb, we were able to safe all the people. We just didn't know…what to do…'<p>

'Steve, no one is blaming you,' Danny said. 'We all know how bombs work. Sometimes we can safe everyone, and sometimes we don't. Try to focus, alright?' Steve nodded and Chin pulled up two ID's.

'Edward and Sophia Manning,' he pointed. 'They were killed in the bombing of October the seventeenth. They had three children: a daughter of six years, Trish, a son of ten years, Abel and a son of fifteen years, Jeffrey. They went to live with their grandparents after the bombing.'

'Does one of the boys have mental problems?' Danny asked and Chin nodded after looking it up.

'Abel been in and out of clinics,' he told them. 'And he lives on Hawaii.'

'Let's go,' Steve said, grabbing his gun. 'We're going to see how Abel is doing.' While they walked to the cars, Chin gave them more information about Abel.

'Abel is now twenty-one years old. His birthday was last month. He's married to Vienna Enoka, a twenty-two year old local girl. She is taking care of him most of the times. When she's at work, Vienna's mother is watching Abel.'

* * *

><p>Abel lived in a nice looking house. Not the house you had in mind when you think about a crazy person. HPD had arrived as well and they were all approaching the house. Steve counted till three and they kicked in the door, going inside, guns ready. In the living room were three persons. The two women were screaming and holding their hands up. The man was sitting on a chair at the dinner table, banging his fists on the table.<p>

'What are you doing!' the younger woman yelled.

'Commander Steve McGarrett, Five-0,' Steve answered and he showed his badge.

'Vienna Enoka – Manning and Josephine Enoka,' the younger woman said and she pointed at herself and the older woman next to her. 'And that is my husband, Abel Manning. Can I go to him? He needs to calm down before he breaks our dinner table.' Steve looked at the man at the table, Abel and he nodded. Vienna got up and she kneeled in front of Abel. She started to clap. After a while she seemed to make contact with Abel and he stopped banging on the table, looking at Vienna.

'How long has he been like this?' Danny asked gently and he helped Josephine to the couch. Vienna took a deep breath.

'I believe he always been like this,' she said. 'But it went good for a while when he was taking his meds. He now refuses to take them, saying that they make him sick. Since then he gets worse every day.'

'You kicked in my door!' Josephine shouted indignantly and she punched Danny against his arm, without any force.

'Hey!' Danny said. 'Sit down!'

'Don't order me around, Mister!' Josephine said angrily. 'You barged into my house and destroyed the door that my _grandfather_ made!'

'Mother,' Vienna said. 'Stop it!' Josephine started to mumble angrily, sending Danny angry glares every once in a while.

* * *

><p>'Do you know Abel's family?' Steve asked when Vienna had dealt with Abel. They were sitting at the table. 'Jeffrey and Trish Manning?' Vienna snorted.<p>

'Of course I know them,' she said. 'Jeffrey Manning sends us a check every month, so that we can keep buying meds for Abel. He doesn't even ask how his brother is doing. He doesn't even care if we actually buy meds of the money…and Trish…Trish Manning is too busy with her perfect own life to even think about her brother. She has a chance to become prom queen…so why would you even think about your brother at that point? Meanwhile I'm taking care of Abel who is becoming more and more like a toddler who doesn't get his way…and you met my mother.' The last comment was directed at Danny.

'Where is Jeffrey living?' Danny asked.

'In either Europe or Asia,' Vienna said. 'Only on the other side of the world is far enough from Abel according to Jeffrey…wait…he sent us a card last week or so…I'll get it for you.' Vienna got up and started to move around the living room. 'If only I knew if my mother had moved it…Ah, I found it. Paris…the place we would go for our honeymoon…only then one day planes were filled by spies and murderers. So we couldn't go according to Abel.' She gave Steve the post card. _I hope you all are well. Jeffrey_. Not really a personal message. It was the kind of message you would send to a colleague, not to your brother and his family.

'I'll check with the lab where it was send,' Chin said and Steve handed him the post card. Vienna looked confused.

'Can you tell me what is going on?' she asked them. 'Why are you so interested in Abel and his brother?'

'Three women were kidnapped and it's related to the deaths of Abel's parents,' Danny explained and Vienna gasped.

'Lord…I'm sorry I can't help you anymore,' she said. 'I do know that Abel collected everything connected to his parents' death. It's all in a big box upstairs. Do I need to get it?' Steve shook his head.

'We have all the information we need,' he said. 'But thank you for your time…'

'…and sorry about your great-grandfather's door,' Danny added.

'Some local carpenter made it,' Vienna admitted. 'My great-grandfather didn't even live on Hawaii. He never made a door or anything else in this house. It's just my mom…'

* * *

><p>'Commander!' Makan shouted and he ran towards Steve, who just got out of the car. 'We have a video and phone call! It's Eric, sir!' Steve didn't even bother to close the door and he ran inside. On the screen he saw Catherine hanging. His heart began to beat faster as he looked closely for any signs of life. He calmed down when he saw her chest rising and falling. She was breathing. Makan handed Steve the phone.<p>

'How nice of you to join us,' Eric's voice sounded over the phone. 'I have a question for you. Did you forget to mention anything to me?'

'No, I didn't,' Steve answered, watching Catherine closely.

'Really? 'Cause I believe you did. Your dear Catherine hasn't been feeling so well. She threw up several times now…but no fever or anything…that made me think…what could be going on with her? So we tried something…does it mean anything to you?' A white stick appeared on the screen. The same stick Steve had gotten from Catherine during their dinner…in the white box with the red ribbon. Steve glanced at Danny and Chin. They all knew: Eric found out.

'Congratulations, commander. You're becoming a daddy! Did you know? But I am kind of disappointed. You did forget to mention something to me…you lied.'

'You never said I have to tell the truth while answering your questions! The rule was that I had to answer every question you gave me. I did. I answered all your questions.'

'Smart, commander. I am changing the game…don't know if you're going to like it…but then again, this is a revenge game. I'll make sure you wish you died that day with my parents!' All Steve could focus on was Catherine. She began to become nervous. 'I have to tell you that this will be a long game…I was thinking about a child's life…'

'No! You don't touch them!'

'I'm sorry, Steve but _I'm_ in charge! I can do whatever I want! And now I have decided, when I found out about this wonderful news, that I'm keeping dear Catherine…waiting until _your_ baby is born…to take it all away from you.' Catherine began to fight against her bounds, desperately and Steve felt like he was going to crash down.

'Don't you dare!'

'Oh, I do dare…you see: I'm in charge of the game. And if I plan this – getting your baby – I'll get your baby…I shall think about what to do with Catherine. Maybe I will kill her, maybe I'll let her get back to you. Luckily I have eight months to think about it…Goodbye commander.' Steve squeezed the phone in pure rage and was ready to throw it against the wall. But Danny stopped him, taking the phone out of his hand.

'If you want to throw a phone, throw mine,' Danny said, putting his own phone in Steve's hand. 'Not Eric's phone. It's the only way we have contact with him. The only way we have a chance to play the game and win.'

'There is no way of winning, Danny,' Steve said. 'Everything I do…I'll lose. Eri- Jeffrey is behind it all but we won't find him. He lives in Paris according to everything.'

'But that is our advantage,' Danny said. 'We know now he's Jeffrey, but does Eric know we know?' Steve said nothing and Danny hated to see his friend so defeated.

* * *

><p>Danny had brought Steve home. Both had no reason to go home but neither had they a reason to stay at HQ. Makan had given them some food that was currently standing on the dinner table, losing heat. Danny had grabbed a beer for both of them but Steve wasn't drinking. All he could think about was how he was getting everyone back, safely. How to beat Jeffrey at his own game.<p>

It seemed like an advantage to know his name, now, but what if it wasn't really an advantage? What if Jeffrey couldn't care less that they knew his real name?

'I'm going to try to get some sleep, Steve,' Danny announced who had finished his beer. 'Are you at least going to try as well? You need sleep. You're losing focus.'

'Sure, I will,' Steve answered without meaning a word. If he would fall asleep at some point, he would get some sleep. But probably he wouldn't get any sleep. Not after a day like this. His head started to bother him again and Steve went to the medicine cabin to get some aspirin. He saw the big bruise that was covering the left side of his face. He winced when he touched it.

'Okay, you had some pity-time,' Steve whispered to himself. 'Now we can move on again.' He closed the medicine cabin and he walked back to the couch, letting himself fall down on it. He looked to his right where a collection of pictures were standing. The most recent on was one of him and Catherine at their little spot, the beach with the amazing view. Steve was going to take her back there once she was home again. Or any other place she wanted to go. He would take her anywhere.

* * *

><p><em>He stared at his hands. They were red, covered in blood. Blood of many people, maybe even his own. He didn't know anymore. He had become numb. Too much had happened. He had seen too much. He had to leave a man unterneath the debris because there was no way he would be able to save the man. Steve couldn't stay with the man because there were too many other people who did need his help, who could be saved. He had to leave the man behind to die alone.<em>

'_How are you holding up?' Rob asked him as they took a moment to drink some water. The evening had set in and people started to use flashlight for their search for more survivors._

'_Don't really know,' Steve answered. 'This wasn't exactly what I planned to do here: searching for people in debris, because of a bomb, that we couldn't disarm. How many bodies did we find by now? And how many of them were really criminals, terrorists?' Rob looked down, not wanting to answer those questions. But Steve knew the answers. There were too many bodies and almost no one of them had been a criminal or terrorists. Mostly innocent lives were lost on this day._

_Steve was pulled out of his thoughts as a man came running towards them, screaming loudly. Steve and Rob were immediately on alert, weapons ready. More people looked at the man who got closer and closer. They also stood up, saying the same as the man over and over._

'_Sam, Chris, we could use your help,' Rob yelled. 'Something is happening!' The man was almost within their reach when he fell down to the ground, crying. Steve looked at Rob, who shrugged. Steve walked over to the man and put his hand on the back of the sobbing man._

'_He want…know…why…umm…happened…' a woman said in broken English. _

'_Tell him I don't know,' Steve told the woman and she spoke to the man who grabbed Steve at his jacket. He spoke in desperation and Steve looked at the woman._

'_He…lost…everything,' she translated. 'His family…his wife…his life…he begs you…soldier…to end it…I don't know…what he is…saying…' The man's words had turned into gibberish. Steve held onto the man, not knowing what to say._

'_Let's go!' Chris shouted who came running from behind some pile of debris. 'All move back! Let the man go, McGarrett!' He pushed all the people back. Steve helped the man up and handed him to the woman who had translated for him._

'_Can you take care of him?' he asked her and the woman nodded._

'_McGarrett!' Chris shouted. 'Let's get moving. We're ordered back!' A humvee had come to pick them. They would be able to leave this all behind. Like it all had been a bad dream. But for these people it would stay real._

'_I think we should stay to help,' Steve said but Chris pulled him towards the humvee._

'_The pullback is an order, not coming from me,' he said. 'We need to leave, as much as we want to help these people. We're ordered back.' And as simple as that, they left those people behind._

* * *

><p>Steve opened his eyes again. He never realized he had fallen asleep and looking at his watch he had slept for two whole hours. October 17th 2001 had always stayed in Steve's mind. The hurt and the despair of those people. The image of the boy staring in trance was the most difficult to push far away. Therapy helped for most of the images. But not the image of the boy. That one stayed in his mind. Maybe because Steve felt like that boy in that moment. Utter shock, only able to do anything because of the orders. Because of the need to help people. But it wasn't enough. People were affected by that day and as it turned out right now, people kept being affected by October 17th 2001.<p>

'What do you want this time?' Steve really had enough of Jeffrey's game. And he couldn't hide it when he called.

'I wanted to give you an update on your women. They are okay. Catherine is doing okay. Morning sickness looks like it's horrible. Any tips how I can stop it?'

'Yes, let her go home.'

'Very funny, commander. Though I was wondering. Are you really thinking about quitting the game? Because there is no quitting.'

'I know that. But Jeffrey, is this it all worth? Is this what your parents would want?' There was silence on the other side of the line and Steve nervously waited on the reaction of Jeffrey to hearing his own name.

'So you found out. Smart commander. You really think you can fix it all. Why is that? You couldn't fix the explosion. You can't fix anything at all.'

'We stayed until the nightfall, searching for survivors. Just like the others. We helped the people we could help. We helped searching through the debris to find family members, alive or dead. We stayed until we were ordered back.'

'Yeah, you left at the moment we needed you! You could have stayed. You didn't help at all, commander. You failed helping us. Helping us the first few hours were nothing. It were the days afterwards, when I had to dry the tears of my sister because she wanted to have breakfast with my dead parents. When I gave my brother a pep talk the first day at his new school, in a new country. That were the moments we needed help. The moments we needed our parents. And you took it all away. And now…now you want to quit. Just like back then. You are nothing but a quitter, commander. I'm sorry for that. That you have to live like that, like a quitter. I have only one thing for you, commander. To give you a reminder that you shouldn't stop.' Steve glanced at Danny, who was sitting opposite of him, anxiously of what was going to happen. Steve was just about to ask if Jeffrey was still there when a gunshot sounded. He could hear the gunshot echo and a body drop to the floor. In shock Steve looked at Danny.

**TBC.**

**What a place to end it, right? And to make it even better: I'm leaving for Berlin for four days. You think you can survive that long? ;P**


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.**

**First of all Happy New Year everyone! And yes I'm back from my great trip to Berlin with my sister. So here's the new chapter! Sorry that you had to wait for this chapter and to discover who got shot...**

_Chapter 6_

Steve and Danny both had heard the gunshot and keep hearing it in their mind. It echoed in their mind. That was why they were moving through the jungle so quickly. There was a chance, a chance that they would be in time to safe her. It was Jeffrey they were dealing with. It was all a game to him. There was no quitting. It was one of the rules.

'We're here,' Steve told Danny as he looked down at the GPS that Jeffrey had given them. Another step in the game. He wouldn't just give them her body. They had to work for it, making sure Steve would lose the game.

Steve and Danny started to look around when Danny yelled for Steve. There in the bushes was Lori laying, with a hole between her eyes. Her eyes staring soulless at Steve and Danny. Steve sighed as he kneeled down and closed Lori's eyes. She didn't deserved to die like this. Not because of some game they were playing with a crazy person.

'Let's call it in,' Steve said at Danny. 'Let's bring her home.' Danny took a deep breath as he dialed the number. Soon they would be the ones informing Lori's family that their daughter, sister, cousin had died. She had died alone in the jungle.

'I'm sorry, Lori,' Steve whispered at her dead body and he held her hand. 'You didn't deserve this.' He looked at her body. She had several bruises and cuts. Her nose looked broken and her wrists were raw from hanging from the ceiling. Neither of them deserved this. Steve was the only one who deserved the pain, the fear. He had been wrong. He should have fought the order. Stay to help. He might had saved more lives. He might had saved Jeffrey and his family. Danny put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

'They will get here soon to take her home,' he told him.

* * *

><p>She looked so at peace, laying on the autopsy table. Like she hadn't been kidnapped. Like she hadn't suffer. Sure, she didn't suffer while she died. A bullet through the eyes ends a life quickly. But seeing the bruises, Steve knew Jeffrey had beaten her.<p>

'I'm sorry that I failed you, Lori,' Steve whispered at his friend. She wasn't supposed to lay here, on the cold autopsy table. She deserved to be laying in her bed, alive. She deserved to wake up. Steve looked at her pale face with the closed eyes. Everything was telling him that Lori was dead but still he couldn't believe it.

'I remember the first day I met you,' Steve said and a weak smile appeared on his face. 'It was in the Governor Denning's office. I was waiting on him when you walked in. Dressed in a skirt with such a serious face. Also for a meeting with the Governor. Giving me the sport section after reading that horrible magazine…how shocked we were when we both had to come in…putting you in Five-0 because I broke his trust. Such a coincident gave me another friend…who I just lost. The governor was right: I did find you an incredible asset to our team. You really became one of the team…just to lose it all because of some crazy guy with a grudge against me…You had to pay for my mistakes…I'm so sorry, Lori. I wish I could change it all…that it was me instead of you…' Steve had to swallow some tears away.

Looking at Lori, he knew Jeffrey was serious. Serious about making Steve lose the game. But Steve would bet that Jeffrey didn't expect that Steve would want to win even more, now that he had killed Lori. Steve was going to win this game, for Lori. To do her justice. Her killer wouldn't go free. Her killer was going to pay.

* * *

><p>Danny held up the phone when Steve walked into HQ. Steve sighed and felt the anger inside him. The game was continuing. It didn't matter that Lori was dead. It didn't matter that she didn't deserve it. The game had to continue. There was no quitting.<p>

_I left you a package. And I'm sorry for your lost but you have to admit that it was quite boring to play the game with so many persons. I'm sure you don't want to quit now._ With the text there were coordinates send. Steve showed them to Danny and Chin, who typed them into the computer, showing them a location. Another empty open field. Steve grabbed his gun.

'What do you think the package is?' Chin asked and Steve could almost see him thinking about his cousin.

'I guess we'll find out soon,' Steve answered and he walked to Danny's car, followed by Danny himself. They drove to the location. In the middle of the field was a box standing. Too small for a body but big enough for a body part. Steve and Danny stood next to it, anxiously looked at each other. Waiting for the one who would open the box. Steve took a deep breath and he opened it. They were relieved to see that there was only a sheet inside. No body parts. Steve pulled the sheet out of the back. Danny watched it intensely and Steve turned it around to see where Danny was looking at.

_**I, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, am guilty of the death of the 74 people on October 17**__**th**__** 2001**_

Next to the text was a picture of Steve. Steve stared at it, just like Danny had done moments before.

'What the hell…' Steve mumbled. As if on cue, the phone started to ring. Steve handed it to Danny to answered. Danny listened calmly what Jeffrey had to say. Steve was surprised to see him so calm. He wondered how Danny did that. His own anger already started to rise when the phone rang. He saw Danny nodded and hung up.

'What does he want?' Steve asked, more angrily than he wanted to sound.

'Umm…he wants that banner at the highest point so that everyone can see it,' Danny started to tell. 'Including Jeffrey himself.' Steve looked at the banner and he ran a hand through his hair. Danny held up his hand, indicating he wasn't finished yet. 'He also said he hoped you weren't quitting since you now knew the consequences.'

* * *

><p>Chin opened the video they had received a few minutes after the call and they had to watch how Kono received a violent beating. Steve stopped the video at the end before it could start over again, not wanting to see Kono get beaten all over again. He saw Chin shake from the anger inside. He glanced at the phone that was laying next to him. The phone that brought them only further into hell every time it rang. A text filled the screen. <em>I trust you will do what I say now. Now get that damn banner up high. You have 74 minutes.<em> Steve glanced at Danny and Chin.

'What are you waiting for?' Chin asked agitated. 'Just hang it up!'

'It isn't…' Steve started but Chin cut him off angrily.

'Stop thinking about yourself! Kono needs you to hang up that banner! She won't be able to handle another beating. You saw her yourself. I care more about that! Not about your bloody career!' With those angry words, Chin stormed out of the room. Steve didn't know what to do or what to say. Chin had never yelled at him before. But was he right? Was he thinking about his career when he hesitated? Because he couldn't care less about that. He didn't care if he got fired because of this. He was hesitating because he was wondering what Jeffrey would do if he did put up the banner. The game would just continue and Kono and Catherine were the toys Jeffrey would play with, not caring if they would break. A hand on his shoulder pulled him back.

'Come on,' Danny said. 'We're going to hang that bloody thing at the highest point in Honolulu, for everyone to see. Give Chin a moment. He just saw his cousin receive a serious beating. He'll come around.' Steve nodded and he looked at the banner, dumped onto the table.

'Danny, call for several camera crews,' he then ordered. 'We're not giving Jeffrey a chance to miss this banner. I want that banner on the news. I'm not letting him kill Kono!'

* * *

><p>Steve was running up many stairs. He had to get the banner hanging at the roof and he had half an hour left to do so. It seemed like there wasn't coming an end to the stairs. Only he had to get to the roof, no matter what. Danny had managed to get several camera crews, all wanting to film the big announcement of Lieutenant Commander McGarrett.<p>

When Steve reached the end of the stairs, he stopped for a moment to catch his breath. Then he opened the door to the roof, sunlight blinding him and the deafening sounds of the city. In the staircase he had only heard his own feet on the stone stairs. He looked around, searching for the two antennas. He bound the banner between them. As he took a few steps back, he looked at it, flyaway in the wind. Now all they had to wait for were the camera crews and till Jeffrey saw the banner. Steve just hoped it was okay. No way he was losing someone else today. But time was running out slowly. Only fifteen minutes until their deadline. His phone started to ring and Steve answered it.

'Steve, the camera crews are here and ready,' Danny said. 'Is the banner up yet?'

'Look for yourself,' Steve said and he walked over to the edge of the roof. On the building opposite was Danny standing with the camera crews. Danny waved at him. Now it was time to go. Steve read the message one more time and started his journey back downstairs, taking his time.

_**I, Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett, am guilty of the death of the 74 people on October 17**__**th**__** 2001.  
>I'm sorry I couldn't save them.<strong>_

* * *

><p>'What did you do?' Jeffrey was yelling. He was angry. Steve couldn't help to smile, even a little bit. Jeffrey had seen the banner. Steve had completed the assignment, just like Jeffrey had demanded.<p>

'I did what I was told. I hung the banner up at the highest point of Honolulu so that everyone, including you could see it.'

'I never told you to do that!'

'But you also never told me that I couldn't. I followed the rules. I didn't cheat. Admit it; you lost this step of the game. You can't keep winning, Jeffrey. You went a step too far when you killed Lori. But you can be sure: I won't quit. Not now.'

'I have to admit: you are playing it smart, lieutenant. And I can say that you won…this step. But there are more steps to win before you win the game. Let me say this: you will lose the game. I'll be the ultimate winner.'

'Then let me say this: you are never going to be a winner, Jeffrey. You never won a game in your life. All you did was lose.' Steve had enough hear from Jeffrey and he hung up. He could hear loud talking approaching him and soon he saw the person to whom the voice belonged. It was Vienna Manning and she looked furious. When she was close enough to Steve, she threw a punch at him. Steve could stop her fist half way.

'Let me go!' she yelled. Danny held his cuffs ready but Steve shook his head.

'Are you going to behave?' he asked Vienna. 'Or are we going to have to cuff you?'

'Fine,' she mumbled. 'I'll behave.' Steve let her go. 'Is the banner true? Did you kill Abel's parents?'

'My team couldn't disarm the bomb in time, so yes, it was our fault Abel's parents died,' Steve answered. Vienna looked down, slightly ashamed.

'I'm sorry I tried to attack you,' she apologized. 'It was just…I got so angry when I saw the banner…Abel never been the same after his parents died and when he saw the news…I had never seen him like that. He started to search for all his stuff about that bombing, mumbling all kinds of things. He was stressing and I couldn't help him deal with that. If we tried, he would yell and try to hit us…all I could think about was you. I got so angry that you put Abel in this mental state…but now…you tried to prevent the dead…'

'I'm sorry Abel's parents died,' Steve told her. Vienna looked at him, and she seemed to think about something.

'Did you find Jeffrey yet?' she asked him then. Steve shook his head.

'Not yet,' he told her. 'But…can you tell us anything about the name Eric?' Vienna shook her head.

'But I can ask Abel, if that helps,' she said. 'Or the sweet Trish.'

'The more we know about Jeffrey, the better,' Steve said. The better we can catch and kill him, he thought.

* * *

><p>The house never felt so empty. Not when his father had been killed and Steve had to come home. Not when Mary had gone home after he visit. It always felt full in some way. But now, now it felt empty. Like nothing was living in it anymore. Steve put his phone and the phone on the table in front of him and he grabbed a beer. He needed one of those.<p>

After drinking one beer, he grabbed his phone and dialed the number he didn't want to dial. But he had to do it. No one else could do it. It was his part of the job. The part he hated the most.

'Max Weston?'

**TBC.**

**Yes, I killed Lori. I'm sorry. I didn't kill her because I hated her or anything. I just had to kill one of them...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.**

_Chapter 7_

Feeling like he had no energy left in his body, Steve arrived at HQ the next morning. Today was Day 3 of Jeffrey's sick game. Yesterday evening Steve had to tell Lori's parents that their daughter was killed. Killed because him. As expected her parents had many questions and Steve had tried to answer them all. Soon Lori would go home for the last time. He had promised her parents that. Lori would come home. Telling the family was always the hardest part of his job. He hated it. The looks on their faces and the sound of their voices. All hurt and despair. The question 'Why?' was the one he had heard the most. And he still didn't know that answer. He couldn't tell a victim's family why.

Danny and Chin didn't look much better. They were all tired, tired of the game. They all wanted their family back.

'I'm sorry about yelling and being so angry, Steve,' Chin apologized.

'I understand it, Chin,' Steve said. 'I know and I'm not taking it personally. I know what you feel. And we'll get them back.' He had told himself that about a hundred times by now and he started to stop believing in it. He had stopped when they found Lori in the jungle, murdered because some crazy guy had become bored to play with that many people. Jeffrey had no idea the effect he had on people's life. Actually he should see Lori's parents. Just so that he knew what he had done. He must have felt the same when his parents died. He must have had the same questions. Then why did he still cause this much hurt.

* * *

><p>'Commander..sir…Steve!' Makan yelled as he ran into the building. Steve hurried out of his office to meet the young man. Makan needed a second to catch his breath before he could tell why he came in yelling.<p>

'I…found…the location,' he panted. 'The location of…officer Kalakaua. I spent the last two days listening to the tape and looking for clues…and I think I found it. A building close to the road and far away from other people…'

'Where?' Steve interrupted. Makan searched his pockets and gave Steve a wrinkled piece of paper with an address written on it. 'Thank you, Makan.' Makan's face lit up.

'Glad I could help, sir…Steve,' the man said.

'Danny! Chin! We got a location for Kono!' Steve shouted and he was already on his way to the cars when he noticed Makan wasn't following him. 'Makan, are you coming? It's your lead so you're coming with us.' Makan smiled and he ran to Steve.

'Thank you,' he stumbled and Steve got in his car. They drove quickly to the address on the piece of paper. It was an old warehouse in the jungle and indeed close to the road. They could hear cars pass, like they had done in the video. All four of them were nervous. Nervous for what they would find inside. SWAT had arrived as well and they were seconds away from entering.

'Ready to bring Kono home?' Steve asked and they all nodded. Steve signaled for all of them to enter and he grabbed his own gun.

* * *

><p>'HPD! Freeze!' SWAT yelled while they ran inside, followed by Steve, Chin, Danny and Makan. They left the arrests to SWAT. They went looking for their team member. Kono was hanging in one of the back rooms. Chin carefully removed the tape from her mouth as Steve and Danny pulled her down gently.<p>

'Hey, cous,' Kono smiled weakly and Chin smiled at her. 'You came quite late for the party. You just missed the host himself.' Steve looked at the exit and he ran towards it.

'Steve!' Danny yelled but Steve kept running. If Jeffrey had just left, he might catch him…and he might find Catherine. He had to try. Trees were flashing passed him as he kept running. But Jeffrey wasn't to be found. Steve kicked the tree closest to him in frustration. When he heard a twig crack, he turned around, his gun trained on whoever was coming.

'Jeez, Steve, trying to give me a heart attack?' Danny said as he held his hands up in defense. Steve put his gun down.

'You came very close to being killed,' Steve grumbled.

'Next time I'll be yelling as I approach you,' Danny said. 'I learned my lesson.'

'How is Kono?' Steve asked.

'Not good,' Danny answered. 'Medivac is on its way to take her to the hospital. Chin suspected internal bleeding and her leg is definitely broken. Chin will flight with her and we should drive to the hospital…Jeffrey isn't here anymore, Steve.'

'I already noticed,' Steve snapped and he sighed. It wasn't Danny's fault. 'I'm sorry, Danno…'

'People are apologizing too much these days,' Danny said. 'We're all a little pissed because of the current situation. It's something we have to deal with, and certainly something we shouldn't take personally.'

* * *

><p>Being in the hospital was always worse. Especially when it was the second time in three days. But this time Steve wasn't here for himself but for Kono. The doctors had taken her into surgery. To repair her leg and stop the internal bleedings. This was one moment they couldn't do anything. They were just waiting. Steve hated it. They had done so much waiting these couple of days. Hours they could have spend on finding Kono, Catherine and Lori. They might have prevented Lori's death. If they had only searched like Makan had done. But no, they had waited till Jeffrey had given them another assignment which wasn't getting them any closer to finding Kono, Catherine or Lori. Their waiting was why Lori had died.<p>

'Family of Kono Kalakaua?' a doctor asked, who appeared in front of the team. They stood up and nodded. 'Alright, we managed to stop the bleeding and reset Miss Kalakaua's leg. The operation was a success. Miss Kalakaua is stable and in the recovery room.'

'Can we see her?' Chin asked hopefully.

'Of course, I'll get a nurse to take you,' the doctor answered.

'Thank you,' Danny said and the doctor nodded before leaving. Not long after that a nurse came and led them to Kono's room. Kono was still sleeping but she looked better than she had in the warehouse. She was still covered in bruises but without the blood, she looked better. More like herself.

* * *

><p>On his desk was a box standing. Steve tore it open, no more patience left to open it carefully. Inside was a syringe. Curiously Steve looked at it and he had some idea of what was coming. Danny came walking into his office with the phone in his hand.<p>

'I'm with Steve right now,' he said and Steve could hear Jeffrey greeting him.

'Hello, Jeffrey. Why are you calling this time? Does it has something to do with the package I received?' Steve showed Danny the syringe.

'I want to inject yourself with the syringe,' Jeffrey said and Steve looked at the syringe. The solution inside was clear. Nothing to indicate what it could be. 'There is no quitting, commander. No quitting at all…' Steve started to hate hearing that over and over. He _knew_ that there was no quitting. But that didn't make it easier to inject himself with God knows what.

'Steve, don't say you're so stupid to do that,' Danny said when he saw Steve looking from the syringe to his arm and back. 'Don't be so stupid. This is a game. Jeffrey wants revenge. You just can't stick that syringe in your arm.' Steve thought about what Danny said and he took a deep breath. Before Danny could stop him, he injected himself and he threw the syringe on the ground. Danny looked in utter shock at him.

'Why did you do that?' he shouted angrily. 'Am I talking in a language unknown to you when I said you _shouldn't_ do that?' Steve looked at Danny, without saying a word. Only blinking a few times. 'How are you feeling, Steve?' Before he could give an answer, Steve dropped to the ground.

* * *

><p>'You're saying he injected himself?' Steve could hear a man, who was probably a doctor, ask shocked.<p>

'Yes, that fool injected himself with whatever was in the syringe,' he heard Danny say angrily. 'Can you tell me with that he injected himself? Poison? Did he killed himself?'

'No, Lieutenant Commander McGarrett injected himself with a solution that will paralyze him temporary,' the doctor answered. Yeah, that was something Steve already knew. He wanted to tell them, but he couldn't speak, couldn't move. All he could do was listen to Danny and the doctor talking about him. 'The only question that's left is why he injected himself with that solution?'

'That is quite a long story,' Danny answered. 'When will this paralyze stuff wear off? Are we talking about hours or days?'

'Most will wear off in hours but for it to disappear completely from his system it will take about two days,' the doctor answered. 'He might have some trouble walking straight…or shooting. So that should be out of the question. He should take it easy, especially combined with the blows to his head he received a couple of days earlier.'

'Yeah, try telling him that,' Danny said. 'The situation right now isn't allowing him any rest.' Steve was glad that Danny told the doctor this but he hoped the doctor wouldn't want to keep him overnight. Staying here until the solution wore off was bad enough. Laying here in bed, doing nothing while Jeffrey could come up with the next step of the game, while Catherine was with this man and Kono in the hospital. Steve needed to push himself, cleaning this solution from his system. But he knew that that wasn't possible. His body needed to do that on its own time. For Steve it will happen to slow, he already knew that. He didn't have much time.

* * *

><p>'You're worrying me more than Grace,' Danny told Steve when the solution had worn off some and Steve could move three fingers but he still couldn't speak. And Danny took the opportunity to tell Steve how wrong he was. 'At least I know Grace wouldn't something as stupid as injecting herself with an unknown solution. She's a smart girl. You're a fool, injecting himself what God knows what. You should be happy it just paralyzed you. It could have killed you just as easily. Jeffrey does hate you, remember? He blames you for the death of his parents. Those people don't give nice things!'<p>

'Sh…up…' Steve managed to say as he discover that he could speak a little again.

'Oh no, I'm not shutting up,' Danny said. 'I'll only stop when you realize what a fool you are! Not a moment earlier! You almost gave me a heart attack when I saw you stabbing yourself and falling on the floor! You should be responsible. You're becoming a dad! We can't have you do stupid things like that when you have a child!'

'Sht…up…' Steve repeated. 'I…kno…do…te…mee.'

'You know?' Danny asked and Steve managed to nod. 'So you know it was stupid. So why did you do it? Just for fun? Because you want to die? What am I going to tell Catherine when you do? Yeah sorry, Catherine but he was too stupid to live. But he knew he was stupid. That is not something I want to tell her!'

'Stop…worry,' Steve said, finding that speaking became easier and he was relieved that he could move his right leg again.

'Worrying…I'll stop doing that when you stop being a fool!' Danny said but Steve could see the smile on Danny's face and he knew Danny was relieved as well that Steve was okay.

* * *

><p>'Wow, you look terrible, boss,' Kono commented. 'Almost worse then I feel.' Steve had order a nurse to bring him to Kono's room as he had nothing better to do than wait until the paralyzing solution had left his system.<p>

'Well, I actually feel kind of okay,' Steve replied. 'Good to see you awake.' Kono smiled but the smile didn't reach her eyes.

'I'm happy to be awake too,' she said. 'When I lost consciousness again, I thought it was the last time…that I wouldn't wake up again. And I felt okay with that, because you found me…and I had enough of the pain. I promised I would hang in there until you came so I could give up…'

'Good that you didn't,' Steve said. 'One death is enough.' While the words left his mouth, he realized his mistake. Kono didn't know about Lori yet. She didn't know anything that was happening beside everything she had been through. She looked questioningly and worried at him.

'Jeffrey killed Lori,' Steve explained and Kono gasped. 'He was tired of her…so he shot her between the eyes and left her in the jungle for us to find.'

'Oh my God,' Kono whispered. 'When…did he do it?'

'Umm…yesterday,' Steve answered.

'And have you found Catherine?' Kono asked.

'Not yet…how do you know Jeffrey has her?' Steve asked confused.

'He told me,' Kono answered. 'Also that she's pregnant…I'm sorry, Steve. He explained his plan with the baby. He was explaining it laughing. He enjoyed thinking about the pain he was causing you. He's one sick bastard.'

**TBC.**

**School started again =( and it's a busy time. Papers are due, teaching the third grade and exams are coming =( Sorry when it takes a while to update!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.**

_Chapter 8_

Steve still sat in Kono's room where she was sleeping when Danny and Chin walked inside, quite loudly. He gestured them to be quiet but it was already too late. Kono slowly opened her eyes. Steve sighed when he saw that Danny was holding a package.

'Stood on your desk when we came in,' Danny said as he handed Steve the package. It was surprisingly light and Steve opened it. Inside there was a little white romper with _I heart My Daddy_ on it. Angrily Steve threw it back in the box and dumped to box on the floor. Jeffrey just wanted to rub it in his face. Like Steve didn't know that he had Catherine and their baby.

'Jesus,' Kono mumbled. 'He's been doing this the entire time?'

'Yes,' Danny answered before Steve could. 'Why do you think he's such a lovely bruise on his face; one of Jeffrey's buddies kicked him in the face, and why he's in a wheelchair; Jeffrey forced him to inject himself with a paralyzing solution.'

'How are you feeling, cous?' Chin asked worried.

'Okay,' Kono answered. 'Waiting till I'm allowed to leave which might take longer than I want…how are you doing with locating Catherine?'

'Not as fast as we would like,' Danny answered and Steve noticed him glancing. 'But we're doing our best...'

'Hey, Steve was there a note with the package?' Chin asked as he picked up a piece of paper. Steve reached for the note and read it. _Hello baby daddy, I would like to have some books about pregnancy. I need to do some studying. Please bring them to Lanakila Park. I know you had so much fun with my friend at that park. Happy moments need to occur more so it's a perfect place. And maybe you can have a talk with your girl. You have till eleven._

'What time is it?' Steve asked hurried.

'Around ten, why?' Danny asked.

'Danny, do you still have some books about pregnancy?' Steve asked. 'Jeffrey wants books, and he wants them at eleven at Lanakila Park. So do you have the books?'

'Yeah, I think,' Danny answered. 'I'll get them and meet you at Lanakila Park?' Steve nodded and he turned to Chin.

'Chin, call some of guys from HPD that you trust,' he ordered. 'I want them at Lanakila Park.' Chin nodded and Steve turned to Kono, who was looking annoyed, knowing that she couldn't go with them.

'I'm sorry, we'll be back later,' Steve said and he gave Kono a new phone since Jeffrey had destroyed her old phone. 'One of us will call you when we got something.' Kono nodded.

'Good luck, boss,' she said and Steve left the room.

* * *

><p>While he waited at the park, Steve thought about the baby books. He would need baby books when Catherine was back safely with him. He didn't know much about babies. Steve looked around, waiting for Jeffrey. Though it was a nice day, there were very little people around. As if they knew something was going on here. It made Steve feel uneasy. His phone started to ring and he answered it, still scanning the area.<p>

'McGarrett?'

'It's Vienna; you wanted to know where the name Eric came from?'

'Yeah, that's right. You found something?'

'Abel started to mention the name over and over. And I remembered he had mentioned the name before…usually when he talked about his parents. Eric was their brother, who died when he was five…Trish could tell me that Jeffrey and Eric were always very close as they were only fourteen months apart. They were like twins. I hope this is useful.'

'Yes, it is. Thank you, Vienna.' Steve hung up and noticed a man walking towards him. He picked up the bag with the books and walked towards the man. It wasn't Jeffery but Steve hadn't expected of Jeffrey to show up.

'Give me the books,' the man grumbled and Steve handed the man the bag.

'Tell Jeffrey I'm sorry about his brother Eric,' he told the man. 'And that I expect a call soon. I want to talk to Catherine.'

'Maybe,' the man answered and he walked away.

'Chin, make sure that the guy following the man stays invisible,' Steve said over his earpiece and Chin confirmed. Steve hoped that this plan was going to work and that the man led them to Catherine's location.

* * *

><p>'My guy followed Jeffrey's guy to a clearing in the jungle,' Chin started to tell when Steve walked into HQ. 'He put the bag on the ground and left. He's just a deliveryman. Maybe even blackmailed to bring stuff. He arrested the guy when they were far away from the clearing. He isn't talking right now.' Steve nodded.<p>

'He won't talk when he's blackmailed,' he said. 'Send HPD to the guy's house. See if anything is disturbed.' Chin nodded and he grabbed his phone. Danny walked towards him next.

'Steve, Makan had an idea,' he told Steve. 'He wants to try to use the equipment at Kono's location to find Catherine's location. He was talking about the possibility that they may be linked. It sounded complicated so it might work.'

'Good,' Steve said and he looked around. He actually didn't know what to do. 'Let him know that he is allowed to try everything he can possible do. We'll wait for a phone call from Jeffrey.'

'So we're waiting again,' Danny sighed. 'I'll call Makan. If Jeffrey calls, try to be nice. I know it's hard but getting mad isn't working right now.'

'Why do you say that?' Steve asked.

'You have this look on your face,' Danny answered. 'And you hardly slept the last four days or so. So try to stay calm when you talk to him. That way you can be sure that you can talk to Catherine, make sure she's okay.'

* * *

><p>It took Jeffrey another hour to call Steve. He had to take several deep breaths before answering the phone so that he wouldn't be as angry as he felt right now. To stay calm like Danny had told him.<p>

'Hey Jeffrey, how are the books?'

'Haven't really got the chance to read that but they look good. Did detective William give you some advice on which books to get? He should know since he has this beautiful little girl…too bad he has to miss her right now.'

'Can I talk to Catherine now?'

'First tell me this: have you thought about the gender of your own child? Do you want a boy or a girl?'

'It doesn't matter to me. A girl would be great but a boy would be great too.'

'I see, you're an 'I don't care as long as he or she is healthy' kind of guy. That's nice. Well, I'll get your lovely girlfriend for you.' Steve had to wait and listen to the rumble on the other side of the line till he heard Catherine say his name.

'Are you okay, Cath?'

'Yeah, I'm okay…he told me that he killed Lori and Kono….is that true?' Steve ran his hand through his hair. This wasn't what he wanted to tell her.

'He killed Lori but we found Kono. She's at the hospital right now. She'll be fine. But how are you doing? Bad morning sickness?'

'It's okay, Steve. Stop worrying. He won't hurt me any time soon. Not until he has our baby…promise me that you won't let him take our baby, no matter what. I don't want the baby in his hands…'

'I promise you that I'll get you both home.' He heard something and he suspected it was Catherine crying. 'Don't cry, Cath…It's will be okay. I _will_ get you home, safely.' Suddenly the line went dead. 'Cath…Cath? Cath!' Danny came running into his office after he had heard Steve shout and looked questioning at Steve.

'She's okay,' Steve told Danny. 'She knows Jeffrey isn't going to hurt her because of the baby. She is worried about our baby and Jeffrey's plan with our baby…she wanted me to promise her that I would get our baby, no matter what…'

'We'll get them both back,' Danny said.

* * *

><p>'Si…Steve!' Makan shouted and he ran into Steve's office. Steve glanced at his door. Today people had the tendency to just run into his office, no knocking at all. Why was what? What was the reason no one knocked anymore.<p>

'Steve?' Danny asked who was still in the office and Steve looked up, looking like he was on another planet. Danny clapped his hands in front of Steve's face and that got Steve's attention. 'Welcome back. Makan has something important to tell you.' Makan was jumped from on feet to the other, very nervously. In his hand he had a file.

'What is it?' Steve asked and when he heard the question leave his mouth he grimaced at how harsh he sounded. He extended his hand to take the file.

'I found Catherine, sir,' Makan said. 'The computer at the place where we found officer Kalakaua was indeed linked to her location, as well as the location where Jeffrey held Lori before he killed her and dumped her into the jungle…'

'You don't need to tell us that,' Steve said. 'We were the ones to find her, remember.' From the corner of his eyes he saw Danny shake his head and he sighed. 'I'm sorry Makan. I'm just tired of all of this. I want it to end. So tell me where Catherine is.'

'She's in a abandoned warehouse,' Makan said and he pointed at one of the papers in the file. 'These are the coordinates of the building…' Steve was already half way to his car when Makan finished. He was not wasting any more time. They needed to leave right now.

'Sir, should I call HPD for backup?' Makan yelled after him.

'Do that,' Danny told him.

'And Makan, get ready,' Steve added. 'You are coming with us.'

* * *

><p>The building was half hidden by the trees surrounding it but with the coordinates Makan had given them Five-0 and HPD found it easily. They charged into the building. Steve didn't care about much but finding Catherine. He would shoot everyone who got in his way to her. In a room in the far end of the building, a police officer found her. Steve ran over to the room and he removed the gag and the blindfold. Catherine began to cry as soon as she saw Steve. Steve released the breath he was holding and he kissed Catherine.<p>

'It's going to be okay, Cath,' he promised her softly and he held her while the police officer started to work on the bounds. Finally they could get Catherine down and Steve placed her on a stretcher. He gently stroked Catherine's hair and he took her hand. Catherine cried out in pain and Steve looked down. He noticed the odd angle of her wrist and he knew it was broken. Catherine touched his cheek with her relative good hand.

'You came,' she whispered sounding tired.

'Of course,' he said and he kissed her again.

'Alright, we're moving,' the paramedic said and Steve nodded. Without letting go of her good hand, Steve walked next to the stretcher to the entrance. When they were almost there, shots rang out and they had to find cover.

'No way we get passed that,' one of the police officers said. 'Not with a stretcher.' Not needing another word, Steve lifted Catherine in his arms.

'Let's go,' he told the officers and the paramedics. He looked at Catherine. 'Hold on.' She tightened her grip on him and he ran to the next obstacle to take cover behind, moving towards the entrance. A rain of bullets followed them. Steve tried to catch his breath behind several crates. After seconds he got up again and moved to the next. But just before they were in the safety a wall was about to give, a bullet found its target and Steve fell to the ground. He tried to move so that Catherine would fall on him but it didn't work out quite that well. They both fell on the hard floor.

'Steve,' Catherine exclaimed and she pushed against his shoulder with her good hand. Steve took several breaths, laying there on the ground. Soon someone was dragging him behind the wall.

'Did you have to get shot?' Danny asked irritated. But Steve could see the relieve in Danny's face that he wasn't dead. Steve moved his head, looking for Catherine when her hand touched his cheek. He turned to the left and saw her scared face. He tried to push himself up, succeeding a little.

'We need to move,' Danny said. 'Get you to the hospital, again.' He looked at Catherine. 'Can you walk?'

'I can certainly try,' she told him and he helped her and Steve up. They walked a bit unsteady and slowly but they got out safely. HPD had taken care of everyone inside.

* * *

><p>Steve was arguing with the paramedics at the site. He couldn't care less that he was shot. There were more important things. He pushed away the paramedics' hand and he tried to get of the stretcher.<p>

'Sir, you have to sit still so I can examine you,' the paramedic tried.

'Let me help you,' Danny said who walked over to Steve. 'Steve, look at me. Catherine is doing fine. We're waiting on a chopper to get you out. Now would I lie to you?'

'No,' Steve answered and Danny smiled.

'Good boy,' he said. 'Now stay a good boy and let those paramedics look at your damn wound! When they checked you out, you can see Catherine.' Steve sighed but he let the paramedics examine him, waiting patiently until they were finished. As soon as they put some bandages over his wound and told him to go, Steve was on his way to see Catherine. She was also at a stretcher. He grabbed her hand and kissed it.

'They examined you?' he asked her and Catherine nodded. 'Everything okay?' His eyes went to her stomach.

'They can't say for sure yet,' Catherine answered. 'They need to do an ultrasound and that's only possible at the hospital.' Steve stroked her hair and kissed her forehead. She took a deep breath. 'Are you okay? You're bleeding…' Steve looked at his bandage where blood was seeping through.

'Commander McGarrett?' a man asked and Steve nodded. 'The chopper arrived. We're going to get you and Lieutenant Rollins out of here and to the hospital.' Steve nodded again.

'I'm can walk,' he said when the man tried to assist him.

'Steve,' Catherine sighed. 'Just let them help you for once.' She got off the stretcher and together they walked to the chopper.

**TBC.**

**So Catherine is back with Steve...but aren't we missing someone?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for all the reviews, alerts and favorites!**

_Chapter 9_

'I don't need anything,' Steve protested while the doctors tried to give him a sedative. 'Just get that damn bullet out and let me go. I need to see Catherine!'

'Steve, they need to operate on you to get the bullet out,' Danny told him and Steve lay down on the treatment table.

'Then you stay with Catherine,' he ordered Danny, who nodded and hurried off. Steve turned to the doctors. 'Fine, give me that you need and get that bullet out, soon! I have more urged things.' The door opened and the doctor who had treated him before came walking in.

'Welcome back, commander,' he said. 'It's been one day since I last saw you. You didn't think that blows to the head and a paralyzing solution was enough? Or did you just wanted to see me again?'

'Of course I'm here just for you,' Steve replied and he hissed when he moved his shoulder. 'Can you get this bullet out? Rather soon than later?' The doctor took a step closer to examine the shoulder.

'Seems like the bullet is still inside,' he said. 'I'm sorry to say this Steve but we need to operate on you to get that bullet.' He gestured a nurse to come and he began to discuss the operation.

'Is there really no possibility that you take it out right here and now?' Steve wanted to know and the doctor appeared back into his line of view.

'Not without the possibility of damaging some nerves,' he told Steve. 'Doing it here is too dangerous and as I understood you need you arm. To play with your kid for example.' Steve sighed but he nodded.

'But I can walk to the OR,' he added. The doctor began to laugh.

'That is the first time a patient said that,' he laughed. 'But that is not happening. Either you go with the bed or in the wheelchair. You're not allowed to walk.' Steve rolled with his eyes.

'Then get me that wheelchair,' he mumbled.

* * *

><p>Why was an OR always this white, Steve asked himself when he was laying in one which was white like all the others he had been. White walls to show of the blood that is smeared across it? Why is there never blood on the walls? Do they keep a can of white paint nearby? Steve shook his head. What was he thinking? Maybe he had lost too much blood and it was making him delirious. He closed his eyes, trying to clear his mind.<p>

'Alright commander, please count back slowly from hundred till zero,' the anesthesiologist told him and he held the mask over Steve's mouth.

'Just put me to sle...' Steve mumbled before falling into a deep sleep

* * *

><p><em>Soft crying was what woke up him up. Steve rubbed his eyes and looked around. Toys were laying on the bed. A little red car and several stuffed animals. Steve got out of bed, feeling confused. What was going on?<em>

'_Daddy!' a little boy shouted happily who ran towards Steve. Steve was just in time to catch the little boy. The boy's arms wrapped around Steve's throat._

'_Hey, little guy,' Steve mumbled, still confused._

'_I'm sorry, Steve,' he heard Catherine say from outside the room. 'I know you wanted your rest but Johnny couldn't wait...' Catherine walked into the room. She looked so beautiful and she was holding a toddler. A little girl with brown hair came __skipping __into the room behind Catherine, holding a doll in her arms just like Catherine was holding the toddler. When Steve recognized Catherine's eyes in Johnny's eyes, he realized this were his and Catherine's kids. They were a real family._

'_We can go the beach now, wight mommy?' the little girl asked, having trouble pronouncing the 'r'._

'_Not so fast, Beth,' Catherine smiled, stroking the girl's hair. 'Give daddy some time to wake up. Why don't you and Johnny grab the beach stuff?' Beth and Johnny nodded enthusiastic and ran out the room. Steve watched them and to his own surprise he missed the little arms from his son around his neck._

'_How are you feeling?' Catherine asked while she walked towards him and she kissed him. Steve pulled her closer and Catherine laughed as he kissed her. He missed doing that._

'_Yuk,' the toddler said, shaking her head._

'_Hang on, sailor,' she smiled. 'It seems that Mia doesn't like mommy and daddy kissing.' Steve laughed and he kissed Mia on her cheek. The girl started to giggle._

'_Seems like she doesn't mind when I kiss her,' Steve smiled._

* * *

><p><em>It was like the sun was shining brighter, the salty smell of the sea was stronger when Steve walked onto the beach with his family. Johnny and Beth immediately ran to the sea.<em>

'_Don't go into the sea yet!' Catherine shouted at them. 'Wait for daddy!' Steve put the bag down and rolled out the blanket. Catherine sat down with Mia next to her. Steve took his shirt off and ran towards the kids. _

'_Daddy, can we go now?' Johnny asked impatiently and Steve nodded. That was the cue Johnny and Beth nodded and they ran into the sea, followed by Steve. The water felt great and the sound of his kids laughing was the best sound in the world. He looked at the beach where Catherine was walking along the water with Mia. They gave him a wave when Catherine saw him._

_Suddenly Steve felt like he had dived under water and couldn't get back up. He was losing vision, feeling and most importantly his family. He tried to fight but resistance was useless. He had to give in and drifted away from his family..._

* * *

><p>Steve was tossing around in the hospital bed until a familiar hand touched his cheek. He gasped and opened his eyes. A pleasant sight welcomed him. Catherine was sitting next to him, her arm in a sling. When Steve looked down, he saw a similar sling around his arm.<p>

'How are you feeling?' she asked him softly.

'Okay...' he answered weakly. Slowly he recalled the events of the last days. 'Are you and the baby okay?' Catherine smiled and she touched her stomach.

'We're both fine,' she answered. 'You saved us both. If you want you can see him or her. The doctor offered a second echo for you. To assure you that everything is okay.'

'Of course I want to see our baby,' Steve replied, feeling better already. He couldn't wait for the first time he could see him or her.

'You have to stay in bed for some time,' Catherine said. 'You have been shot and received two blows to the head, which explains the bruising on your face, and the paralyzing solution you stupidly injected in yourself!'

'You talked with Danny,' Steve said and Catherine nodded. He hated the worried look on her face -and to see the cut on her forehead, reminding him of Jeffrey- and he took her good hand. 'I feel fine.' Catherine smiled weakly and Steve kissed her.

'Danno, did you find him yet?' Steve asked Danny over the phone, waiting till he and Catherine could see their baby. Catherine had gone to the hospital cafeteria to get some food.

'Not yet,' Danny answered and he sounded tiredly. 'But we're still looking. Chin contacted all law enforcement to find Jeffrey Manning or Eric Manning.'

'Good, did you put an officer on Catherine to watch her like I asked?'

'Of course. Makan is on his way: he volunteered.'

'That fine. I trust him to do a good job...' He saw Catherine walk into the room. 'I got to go. Cath and I have an ultrasound planned.'

'Oh, then I won't keep you away any longer from your baby.' Catherine arrived at his bed and she kissed him.

'Did you fed your baby?' Steve joked and Catherine nodded.

'I have some news for you...' Catherine started but a nurse interrupted her when he walked into the room.

'Sorry to interrupt you lieutenant, commander, but the doctor is waiting for you,' the nurse said. 'If you get into the wheel...'

'I won't go in the wheelchair!' Steve protested. 'I'm capable of walking!'

'No you're not!' Catherine said. 'Now sit down!' Steve got in the wheelchair with the help of the nurse.

* * *

><p>'And if you look at the screen you should be able to see your baby,' the doctor said and she pointed to some grey spot on the screen. 'With eight weeks the baby is still very small and it doesn't really look like a person yet. But he or she is growing well. He or she is strong one.' She smiled at Catherine and Steve. Steve's eyes were glued to the screen. Was that little Johnny from his dream?<p>

'Didn't expect anything else with him as the father,' Catherine smiled and she stroked Steve over his cheek. He got up from the wheelchair to kiss her.

'Our tiny baby,' he whispered to her while looking at the screen. Someone knocked on the door and the doctor cleaned Catherine's belly so she could cover it again before the person entered. A heavily blushing Makan came into the room.

'Cath, this is Makan,' Steve introduced the young man to Catherine. 'He is actually the one who found your location.' Makan began to blush even more.

'Hey, and I suppose I need to thank you for saving me and our baby,' Catherine smiled.

'He...she...umm...it is okay?' Makan asked stuttering.

'He or she is doing well,' Catherine answered him and she turned to Steve. 'As much as I like to meet the man who saved me...what is Makan doing here with the gynecologist?'

'Makan is on your protection detail,' Steve explained. 'Since we haven't caught Jeffrey yet. Makan is good at his job and I trust him enough to watch you and our baby.' Catherine nodded slowly. Steve took her hand. 'It's just so I know that you and our baby are safe. Jeffrey won't come near you.'

* * *

><p>Steve gently touched the cast around Catherine's right wrist. They were both laying in his hospital bed, holding on to each other so that neither of them would fall out of the bed. But they needed to lay next to each other. To know they were back together. To know they were no longer separated.<p>

'Does it hurt?' he whispered at her and Catherine looked up into his eyes.

'Not anymore,' she answered. 'It hurt when I was pushed against the wall and falling onto my wrist the wrong way. It hurt when I was hanging from the ceiling. But right now it isn't hurting. And your shoulder?' She gently touched his left shoulder.

'Never did hurt,' he told her and that was true. He never experienced any real pain in his shoulder after he was shot. 'Adrenaline is a wonderful thing, I guess.'

'I'm glad you're okay,' Catherine said and Steve smiled. She was glad that he was okay while she had been the one kidnapped by some maniac. All he did was sit at home or at HQ waiting for that manic to call. He gave her a soft kiss on her lips and he closed his eyes. He was getting tired. It was like it was all catching up with him. But he didn't get the chance to rest with Catherine safely next to him when a nurse walked into the room.

'Alright, Lieutenant Rollins, time to get in your own bed,' the nurse said and Catherine sighed but she got out of the bed. Steve immediately missed her even though she would be laying in the bed next to him. It was still too far away. The nurse looked at Steve's monitors and IV. She saw him looking.

'Sorry, commander, hospital policy,' she told him with an apologizing smile. 'Patients stay in their own bed. Try to get some rest. It must have been an exhausting day for you. In the morning the doctor will check up on you to see if you're allowed to leave. Please press the button if you need any help, like when you have to go to the bathroom.' Steve rolled with his eyes. First the wheelchair when he was capable of walking and now help to get to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>Somehow Steve had dozen off for a couple of hours. He still felt tired when he woke up and it took him a moment to realize that he was in the hospital. His bladder was screaming at him and Steve got out of bed. There was no way he was going to call a nurse for a walk to the bathroom. He could do it himself. He grabbed the pole where his IV was hanging onto and he shuffled to the bathroom. When he sat down, he kind of understood why the nurse had told him to call her. He was exhausted from the short distance.<p>

When Steve got back in the room he heard Catherine mumble and when he looked at her he noticed that she was tossing around. He hurried next to her bed and he gently grabbed her hand while he stroked her hair.

'Cath,' he whispered, trying to wake her up. 'It's just a nightmare. You're safe.' When the whispering wasn't working, he got in bed with her, not caring about the hospital's policy. Right now Catherine needed him. He held her in his arms and slowly she calmed down again, her nightmare disappearing. He placed soft kissed on her head and breathed in her smell. Holding her was all that he needed. He looked up at the door when some light came into the room. The nurse came walking into the room, walking directly at Catherine's bed.

'This time I'm staying,' Steve told her and the nurse nodded. She didn't seem surprised to see him in Catherine's bed.

'Right now, I'm not complaining,' she told him. 'But when it's morning you need to get in your own bed…when the doctor comes…is she okay?'

'For now,' Steve answered and the nurse smiled.

'Good night and get some sleep yourself as well,' she told him before leaving the room.

**TBC**

**They have seen their baby and everything is fine. Happy times =D**

**This week I survived 3 exams so I'm tired. And Monday another exam. Writing makes it all better =D**


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.**

**This chapter is different from the other chapters. It's a short one but I didn't want it to be more than this. It needs to be simple.  
><strong>**The song is **_**I grieve **_**by Peter Gabriel. It's a beautiful song!**

_Chapter 10_

_It was only one hour ago,_

_It was all so different then._

_There's nothing yet really sunk in._

* * *

><p>Steve had his good arm wrapped protectively around Catherine's waist, his hand on her belly. Danny was standing on his other side and Kono and Chin were standing behind him. They stood opposite of Lori's family, her parents directly in front of them.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Looks like it always did<em>

_This flesh and bone_

_It's just the way that you would tied in_

_Now there's no-one home_

* * *

><p>The sun was shining, there was no cloud in the sky and birds were tjilping. It was no weather for a funeral. Nor was it a funeral that should have been arranged. Lori shouldn't have died. It wasn't her time yet. Just some crazy person who had taken her time away.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I grieve,<em>

_for you_

_You leave me_

_So hard to move on_

* * *

><p>Steve watched her parents. How they cried silently for their lost daughter. How they watched the casket that held their daughter in her final resting place. They had arranged it all. Invited the people who needed to come. He watched how her father held her mother, who was barely standing. He couldn't imagine their pain. He already felt pain over Lori's lost. How much more pain would her parents have? It must be unbearable.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Still loving what's gone<em>

_They say life carries on_

_Carries on and on and on and on_

* * *

><p>Five-0 listened to everyone who would say something about Lori. Just to get to know her a little better. Her father spoke with love about his daughter, her brother, who they didn't even know she had, spoke with proud about his big sister, her best friend spoke with joy about her best friend and her training officer also spoke with proud about his student.<p>

* * *

><p><em>The news that truly shocks is the empty empty page<em>

_While the final rattle rocks its empty empty cage_

_And I can't handle this_

* * *

><p>The team watched the casket go down the hole. The hole which would be Lori's final resting place. A place that her family and friends would visit often. Maybe less often as the years would pass but they would keep visiting her, especially on the important dates.<p>

* * *

><p><em>I grieve <em>

_for you_

_And you leave me_

_Let it out and move one_

* * *

><p>The team went to her parents to condole them with their lost. Let her parents ask them why. They told them that they didn't know...that Lori wasn't supposed to die.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Missing what's gone.<em>

_They say life carries on_

_They say life carries on and on and on_

* * *

><p>They told her brother to remember the way she was when he asked how she had died...that that was how Lori should be remembered.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Life carries on<em>

_In the people I meet_

_In everyone that's out on the street_

_In all the dogs and cats._

* * *

><p>They consoled her best friend. That is was okay to cry over their lost...that Lori deserved to be cried over.<p>

* * *

><p><em>In the flies and rats.<em>

_In the rot and the rust_

_In the ashes and the dust_

_Life carries on and on and on and on_

_Life carries on and on and on_

* * *

><p>They told her training officer that he was right to be proud of her. That she kept fighting till the last moment. That he had trained an excellent agent...that they were blessed to have had Lori as their team member.<p>

* * *

><p><em>It's just the car that we ride in<em>

_A home we reside in_

_The fact that we hide in_

_The way we are tied in_

_And life carries on and on and on and on_

_Life carries on and on and on_

* * *

><p>And last of all they said their final goodbye Lori because she deserved nothing less. She had been a part of their team. She had been a part of their family...they would forever remember her.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Did I dream this belief?<em>

_Or did I believe this dream?_

_Now I can find relief_

_I grieve_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lori Weston<strong>_

_**November 29th 1978 – January/February .. 2012**_

_**Beloved daughter, sister and friend.**_

_**Gone too soon**_

_**Rest in Peace**_

**TBC.**

****This story won't be updated for a while, unless I can convince my sister to do it for me (but no new chapters will be written. Only the already finished ones will be posted) because I have to study super hard for the retakes of my exams. I failed them one time and can't fail them a second time. So all my time will be put in studying. I won't be back to writing until February 6.  
>I'm sorry but study comes first. <strong>**


	11. Chapter 11

**_She has convinced her sister ;)_  
><strong>

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes.**

_Chapter 11_

The entire team and Catherine were exhausted when they arrived at Honolulu Airport. The trip to Boston had been short. Only for Lori's funeral. They didn't want to stay longer. Neither did they want to stay longer. Lori's parents and family needed time for themselves. Danny drove Steve and Catherine home, followed by Chin with Kono. They had decided to grab dinner at Steve's place, take time to remember Lori, to progress this day.

'What do you want to order?' Danny asked as they sat down on the couch, breaking the silence. 'Chinese? Italian?'

'As long as it isn't pizza…' Catherine answered slowly. '…it will be fine.' Danny nodded understanding and he stepped out of the room. Steve wrapped his right arm around Catherine, allowing her to lean against him. He had a constant urge to touch her. Just to know for sure that she was still there with him. Danny came back into the room.

'I ordered Chinese and I invited Grace to come over as well,' he said. 'They will be here pretty soon…she and Rachel are back in Honolulu since yesterday.'

'Do you want a protection detail on them?' Chin asked, already his phone in his hand.

'Already took care of that,' Danny answered. 'Tomorrow they will have their own personal cop following them everywhere…'

'Don't remind me,' Catherine sighed. 'Makan is a nice boy, but he is pretty persistence and following me almost everywhere. He only doesn't follow me into the bathroom.'

'Then he's doing an excellent job,' Steve smiled and he gave Catherine a kiss.

* * *

><p>Grace changed the entire atmosphere in the room. Everyone started to smile and exhaustion disappeared. The food helped as well. They all got some energy back. Grace was telling about her time with her family when she suddenly looked at Steve and Catherine.<p>

'Uncle Steve…you and Catherine match,' she noted and Steve glanced at himself and Catherine, not getting what the girl meant. 'You both have a sling.' Everyone laughed.

'That's right,' Steve smiled. 'We match…like we planned it.' He looked at Catherine, both smiling, and he kissed her. She leaned in closer.

'I think I'm going upstairs to get some sleep,' she whispered at him and he nodded.

'Is good,' he said and he gave her another kiss. Catherine smiled and she stood up.

'Good afternoon, everyone,' she announced. 'I'm going to sleep for a while.'

'Does Danno need to read you a story?' Grace asked her innocently. 'He tells the best stories in the world.'

'I think I'll be fine,' Catherine laughed. 'He can think of a story for you tonight.'

'Maybe it's a good idea for us to go as well,' Chin said, looking at Kono. 'It has been a long day.' Kono nodded and Chin helped her to get up. Steve got up from the couch to walk them to the door.

'Are we also going, Danno?' Grace asked Danny, who looked at Steve.

'I think that's a good idea,' he answered. 'We can watch any movie you like to see.' He pushed her gently towards the door and faced Steve. 'Thanks for having us over.' Grace and Danny said their goodbyes and Steve walked upstairs, after closing the door. Catherine was already laying in bed. Steve lay down next to her, taking her in his arms. She snuggled up against him. Soon they both fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Steve woke up before Catherine. When he looked at the alarm on the nightstand he saw they had been sleeping for a long time. It was already ten o'clock in the morning. Apparently they needed the sleep. He placed a gently kiss on Catherine's face and went downstairs. From the window he saw Makan approaching.<p>

'Good morning,' Steve greeted and Makan waved.

'Sorry that I wasn't here last afternoon and evening…' the boy started to apologize but Steve stopped him. He really like Makan but he was apologizing a lot. Always worrying that he didn't do it right.

'Officer Smith did a good job,' Steve said. 'You are allowed to see your parents.' Makan nodded and Steve walked into the kitchen. 'Catherine is still asleep…do you want some coffee as well? And did you have breakfast yet?'

'I would like some coffee, sir…but no breakfast,' Makan answered. 'I already ate. If it's alright with you, I'll check the area.' Steve nodded and Makan left the room. With a steaming cup of coffee Steve sat down at the table. The silence in the house made him feel uneasy. He never had any trouble with it but now it reminded him of all that happened. How close he had got to lose Catherine, to lose the baby, to lose Kono. How he had lost Lori. How he had failed protecting them. Jeffrey was still on the loose. His friends had to watch their backs all the time, for the moment Jeffrey would come back. Catherine had to have a protection detail in case Jeffrey came back. Because Steve wasn't going to let anything happen to her or their baby.

'Everything is clear, sir,' Makan said, pulling Steve out of his thoughts. Steve nodded at the young boy and he took a sip from his lukewarm coffee.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Three weeks later<strong>_

* * *

><p>They were both so nervous. Steve and Catherine held each other's hands tightly as the doctor was applying the gel on Catherine's very slightly swollen abdomen. Today they would see their baby again. Their twelve-weeks-old baby. The doctor smiled as she placed the transducer on Catherine's abdomen and all eyes went to the screen.<p>

'Let's see if we can find the little one,' doctor Polanski said and she moved the transducer a little bit around over Catherine's abdomen. 'There!' She pointed at the screen. 'There is your little baby. He or she is looking good. Good size. How are you feeling? Still experience morning sickness? And the stress level?'

'I feel actually fine,' Catherine answered the doctor. 'Sometimes I'm irritated because of the situation we're in but there is nothing we can do about that right now.' The last comment was more directed at Steve than at the doctor but doctor Polanski nodded.

'Well, that is understandable,' she said. 'I'm happy about the health of both of you. I'll see you back in four weeks?' Catherine nodded and she and Steve shook the doctor's hand before walking out of the office.

'Alright, Makan is standing outside, waiting, to bring you home,' Steve said while they walked to the exit and Catherine smiled.

'I know, Steve,' she told him. 'You have to work and Makan is bringing me home. When will you get home?' Steve shrugged.

'I don't know yet,' he answered. 'The governor requested a meet, which probably means trouble but we'll see.' They arrived at the exit and like expected, Makan was waiting for them. Catherine faced Steve and kissed him.

'See you tonight, sailor,' she whispered to him and he nodded. 'And play nice with the governor.' Steve started to laugh and gave he a quick last kiss. They had become more affectionate in public, now they knew how close they got to losing each other. They never knew if their last kiss, would stay their last kiss forever.

* * *

><p>'Ah, McGarrett, good that you could come in on such a short notice,' governor Denning greeted when Steve walked into the office. He gestured Steve to sit down in one of the chairs standing in front of his desk. Steve obeyed the request and sat down.<p>

'Of course I could come in,' he replied. 'Why did you want to see me, sir?'

'I wanted to talk about the Manning-case,' governor Denning said and Steve already knew where this conversation was going. Still he waited for the governor to finish. 'It has been almost four weeks now and there is still no sign of him. I want Five-0 to hand over the case. It is time that you moved on to a new case.'

'With all due to respect, sir, but we can't drop that case that easily,' Steve protested. 'We all want to find Lori's killer and we still need to protect Catherine and the baby…until we catch that son of…'

'Commander, you're too involved!' governor Denning interrupted harshly. 'The protection detail for Lieutenant Rollins stays until the other team catches Manning. But Five-0 gets a new assignment…and a new team member now that Kalakaua is out of the field and the unfortunately lost of agent Weston.' Steve sighed. He didn't want a new team member. Someone they would get close to. Someone who they could lose. He had lost enough. But he knew they needed an extra member. Chin needed a back-up. So he nodded at the governor, who gave him a nod in return.

'As for a new case: I already got one for you and your team, commander,' governor Denning said and he pushed a file towards Steve. 'A mother and her two kids were killed in a car crash. Someone ran them of the road. Three days before a baker was killed. All four victims had family members connected to the Locos' Gang. Both family members are now missing.'

'So we need to find the killer and the family members?' Steve summed up and the governor nodded.

'Preferably before another family gets killed,' he added. Steve nodded and left the office with the file in his hands. Like he had told Catherine: nothing good came out of the meeting with the governor. It rarely did.

* * *

><p>'What does he mean 'handing over the case'?' Danny asked agitated. 'We just have to forget about Jeffrey Manning? What he put us through? Just like that?' Danny snapped his fingers. 'Forgotten?'<p>

'Lori's parents just called a few minutes ago, asking what the progress was on finding Jeffrey,' Chin said, irritated as well. 'What do we tell them? Sorry but other cases are more important than your daughter's murder? That is not what we do!'

'What about Catherine's protection detail?' Kono asked. 'Does the governor know that Jeffrey explicitly threatened to kidnap your baby? He wants us to forget that? He wants us to forget about what we went through those days we had to spent with Jeffrey?' Kono had gotten up, leaning heavily on her crutches, like she was ready to barge into governor Denning's office giving him a piece of her mind. Steve put his hands up, stopping them from asking any more questions.

'The governor isn't dropping the case entirely,' Steve said. 'It is just going to another team. We're too close – his words, not mine – so we have to back off. Which means that Lori's parents will get the closure they deserve and Catherine stays under protection. All that is different is that we're handling a different case during work hours.' Steve dropped the file he had received from governor Denning on the table.

'Well, the governor doesn't leave us waiting,' Danny sighed.

'No, he doesn't,' Steve agreed. 'This case had currently four victims, two missing persons and a Locos' Gang connection.'

'So we're dropping the Manning's case to go after a gang?' Kono sighed and Steve nodded. He wasn't happy with it either.

* * *

><p>'Louisa Harovoc, forty-two years, was driving her daughter Emmely, eleven years, and her son Jimmy, nine years, to their aunt's house…' Chin told them as he showed them the pictures of the crash. '…when a black SUV rammed them of the road. Louisa died on impact but her kids…Emmely died on her way to the hospital and Jimmy died during surgery. HPD tried to locate the father but couldn't find him. The father has been seen with members of the Locos' Gang lately.'<p>

'And our other victim is Harold VanHalen, sixty-four and a baker,' Kono started to tell and Chin showed them the crime scene photos. 'The neighbor heard weird sounds and when he went to check on Harold, he found the man in a big pool of his own blood. He was stabbed about ten times. ME said that the first or second stab was the one that killed Harold. The others were just…'

'…getting rid of the anger,' Danny finished. 'Making their point very clear.' Kono nodded and she continued.

'Harold's son is missing. The son is thirty-five years and has a relationship with the sister of a Locos' Gang member, which means he's practically a member himself.'

'What did the Locos' Gang have to say about this?' Steve asked.

'They said 'they don't know nothing',' Chin answered. 'Like they always say, even when they're caught during a kill. They never know anything.'

'Maybe Danny and I should talk with them,' Steve suggested and Danny sighed.

'If you're going to kill one of them, tell me so that I can be in another place,' he said and Steve, Kono and Chin laughed. 'I mean it! This is going to be trouble…'

* * *

><p>'Don't you dare to say anything!' Steve shouted at Danny as they chased two Locos' Gang members. Danny laughed.<p>

'Why should I?' he shouted back. 'I just knew this was going to happen. If you just…' Steve tackled one of the members to the ground, hissing because of the pain in his shoulder.

'Stupid cop,' the tackled member grumbled and he spit on the ground in front of Steve. 'I hope it hurts like hell!' Steve kicked the man on his back and cuffed him.

'Not as much as your time in jail,' he replied the man angrily.

'I don't go to jail,' the man laughed. 'I did nothing wrong, bro!'

'Well, bro, you did run from a detective and commander,' Steve told the man, dragging him up to his feet. 'So you must have done something wrong, otherwise you didn't felt like running.' Danny came back with the other Locos' Gang member.

'How's the shoulder?' Danny asked worried.

'Hurts just a little bit,' Steve lied as in truth it hurt like hell. 'Nothing to worry about. Let's get these two idiots to HQ.'

* * *

><p>'Why did you have to chase those two guys?' Catherine asked worried as Steve was home and she massaged his shoulder. 'The doctor told you to take it easy. Your shoulder is still healing, even when you no longer need to wear that stupid sling!' Steve couldn't help to laugh at her rage and he turned around to face her.<p>

'I'm sorry,' he told her. 'But maybe I did it so that I could get one of your amazing massages.' That managed to put a smile on Catherine's face. He stroked her cheek. 'How was your day?'

'Well, no chasing bad guys if you mean anything like that,' she smiled. 'Makan and I went to town to get lunch. He is a really nice and smart boy. I start to don't mind that he is following me constantly. I think I'm going to miss him when all of this is resolved.'

'Well, you can always invited him to come over,' Steve smiled. 'When all of this is resolved…'

'You're frustrated that the governor took you of the case,' Catherine stated and Steve sighed. He knew he couldn't mask it. Not for her. She knew most of the times what he was thinking. Not that he bother to try to hide anything from her. He trusted her enough to show it all to her.

'What can we do about it?' Steve replied. 'I was expecting it. It has been almost four weeks…it was coming. He already let us on the case for a very long time. And he is right. We _are_ too close to this case.' Catherine leaned in and kissed him softly on his lips. And that was why he was too involved. He loved Catherine and their baby so much. He would do anything to protect them, absolutely everything.

**TBC.**

**And the normal life is starting again. Only question is for how long...**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for the alerts, favorites and reviews!**

_Chapter 12_

Still twenty-seven weeks away from the biggest change of their life and Catherine's morning sickness started to fade away. Steve could drink coffee again in the morning. But still he didn't do it. He had gotten used to Danny bringing him coffee in the morning.

It was a lazy Saturday morning. Neither one of them had to work and Steve and Catherine just lay in bed. Both their hands rested on Catherine's abdomen.

'Have you thought of names for the baby?' Catherine whispered at him, not wanting disturb the quiet peace they were in.

'Does this mean you did?' Steve asked her. Catherine shrugged.

'I had not much else to do,' she answered with a sad tone in her voice and Steve placed a gently kiss at her temple. He too had thought of names for their baby. _Johnny, Beth _and_ Mia_ were the names that kept coming up. Would he actually have those three cute kids as in his anesthesia-dream?

'What are you thinking about?' Catherine whispered, taking Steve back to the moment they were having right then.

'I had a dream during the operation,' he told her. He wanted to know her. He wanted to know if the dream was possible. 'It was about us, as a family. Three of the cutest kids I have ever seen…a day at the beach…' Catherine smiled and Steve remembered the smile he had seen on her face when she was walking along the water with little Mia…and the moment his dream had ended. He had been drowning.

'Hey, we can have that dream,' Catherine said, placing her hand on his cheek. 'It sounds like a dream I would like to become reality…starting with this little one right here.' She stroked her abdomen.

* * *

><p>'Pass me a beer,' Danny said and he extended his hand. Chin gave him a beer and they all went back to the files. It was dark outside and after dinner and the team was still at HQ, working on finding Jeffrey.<p>

'So Trish hasn't spoken to her brother in…years?' Steve questioned and Kono nodded. She had the pleasure to talk to the girl as she still couldn't go anywhere. She still had two more weeks with the cast on her leg.

'Trish said that even if Jeffrey would call her, she wouldn't talk to him,' she told them. 'She sounded very angry. She couldn't care less that her brother was a criminal or that her other brother was mentally ill. She had enough trouble of her own because her best friend also want to become homecoming queen.'

'That is nice,' Steve sighed. 'She doesn't even know a possible place where Jeffrey could be hiding?'

'No,' Kono answered. 'She still thought he lived in Europe.'

'So basically we still got nothing,' Danny said and he took a large sip of his beer. 'I bet he was great at hide and seek when he was a kid…always the one who was found as last.

'His sister didn't mentioned that,' Kono smiled. The team all laughed. Just for a short moment when they realized that they weren't getting any further with the case. They had all these files, but still nothing helped them finding him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Six weeks later<strong>_

* * *

><p>Steve loved to see Catherine rubbed her swollen abdomen. He loved seeing her pregnant. The further she got in the pregnancy, the better it got. He loved seeing her abdomen grown. To see his child grow.<p>

'Stop staring at me,' she growled.

'But I love the sight of you,' Steve smiled.

'Well, you might like it, but I want to get to the store,' she told him. 'So can you stop looking at me and drink your coffee so that we can get to the store.' Steve smiled and he took a big sip from his coffee. They were going shopping for the baby. Catherine grabbed her plate and placed it on the kitchen counter just when Makan walked into the room.

'Good morning,' he said and he gave Catherine a box. 'Two doughnuts.' Catherine smiled and she grabbed the box eagerly.

'We just ate breakfast,' Steve said and Catherine shrugged.

'She does everything for a doughnut, sir,' Makan told him. 'One time I had to stop four times just so that she could get a doughnut. Luckily doughnuts are easily to find. My dad told me that my mom always wanted to have these special kind of candy, only sold in one place. That was…' Makan kept his mouth shut when he saw Steve and Catherine looking at him. 'I'm rambling again, aren't I?'

'Yes you are,' Catherine smiled. 'But it's okay. I'm used to it since you have been doing that for the past eleven weeks! Steve, are you done with your coffee? I want to leave!'

'And the mood changes are the worst according to my dad,' Makan whispered to Steve, who couldn't help to laugh.

* * *

><p>It was still strange to walk through a store with a police officer behind you. Even though Makan wasn't in uniform, people looked at Steve and Catherine. Steve now knew how a criminal must feel when he gets arrest and walked to the police car. The staring eyes irritated him.<p>

'Isn't this one nice?' Catherine asked, like she didn't noticed the people looking. But Steve noticed from her tensed form that she saw them as well. But her tactic seemed like a better one than his own. She just ignored them and focus on why they were here: to buy a nursery and other stuff for their baby.

'It's got only a seven for safety,' Steve pointed as he looked at the card hanging on the crib. 'Why do they even put these things on their cribs? Who is buying a crib with a seven for safety? We need at least an eight or nine.'

'Steve, stop overacting,' Catherine told him. 'A seven is…'

'Not good enough,' Steve told her. 'Cribs are expensive, that I learned today, and if I'm spending that much money, I want a safe crib.' He wasn't paying attention when he walked into one of the cribs. Catherine laughed and she walked over to him.

'Are you okay?' she asked him.

'I'm fine,' Steve hissed and he turned to take a closer look at the crib. 'This one is actually kind of nice…'

'And an eight for safety,' Makan noted who pointed at the card.

'I like it,' Catherine said and she moved her hand over the edge of the crib. 'Does this mean we found a crib for our baby.' Steve smiled and he gave her a kiss.

'I think it does,' he said. He could hardly believe it himself. It was like it was real now. They were becoming parents.

* * *

><p>'Why do you always have to drive my car?' Danny asked Steve irritated while Steve drove them to HQ for another day at work, the next morning. Steve glanced at Danny for a second who looked rather pissed.<p>

'I do not always drive your car,' Steve noted. 'For instance: you drove when I injured my shoulder.'

'You got shot, Steve!' Danny replied. 'Not injured. Shot! And I could drive my car for three weeks, in which you kept trying to persuade me to let you drive. If you want to drive so badly, you should use your own car!'

'I can't use my own car,' Steve replied calmly. 'Catherine is using it…or Makan is using it to drive Catherine around…but this isn't about me not letting you drive your own car, is it?'

'No,' Danny answered sighing and Steve glanced at his friend. 'Rachel and Stan decided to have a family trip with Grace and the baby.' Steve raised his eyebrows at Danny calling Leo 'the baby'.

'That is nice, right?' Steve asked carefully.

'Yes, it would be nice if they didn't plan the trip in my Grace-weekend,' Danny answered. 'In my time with Grace. I tried to talk about it with Rachel, but that weekend was the only possibility to leave with the four of them. So that I want to spend time with my daughter doesn't really matter!'

'Maybe you can arrange something like…Grace will stay the weekend after the trip with you and…' Steve couldn't finish his suggestion as the right front tire collapsed and he had to break and steer to make sure they didn't hit other cars or flip over. The car was stopped by a palm tree. Steve took a few deep and shaky breaths. He felt something dripping from his forehead and when he touched it, he noticed the blood. He looked to his right and saw Danny looking as confused as Steve felt.

'Are you okay?' he asked Danny, who nodded.

'What about you?' Danny asked.

'I'm fine,' Steve answered. 'Just a small cut.'

'You couldn't help yourself to drive my car into a tree, could you?' Danny asked with a smile on his face. Steve laughed and he tried to open the door, in which he succeeded. He felt dizzy when he stood up but with a few deeps breaths he felt the dizziness fade away.

'So what do we do now?' Danny asked, looking at his car. Suddenly two coconuts fell out of the palm tree, smashing the front car window. Steve could barely contain his laughter as Danny looked in shock at the coconuts.

'And this is why I hate Hawaii!' he shouted, pointing at the coconuts.

* * *

><p>'It looks like someone shot the tire,' Chin told them as he took a look at the tire. Danny and Steve were cleared by the paramedics, which was completely unnecessary according to them and stood next to Chin.<p>

'Did I hear that correctly?' Danny asked. 'Someone shot my tire?' Chin nodded and he showed them a bullet.

'Looks like a 9mm,' Chin answered.

'Okay, who would want to shoot my tire?' Danny asked, clearly pissed off. 'Why not try to shoot us through our heads? Or shoot the engine? That would make more sense.'

'Not if it's a message,' Steve said, looking at the bullet in Chin's hand. 'Can you trace it?' Chin nodded and put it in an evidence bag.

'You have a hunch?' Chin asked.

'Yeah,' Steve simply answered.

'Care to elaborate?' Danny asked.

'I first want the results of that bullet,' Steve answered. 'I want to know from which gun it was fired…if it was used before.'

'You're thinking about an old…Jeffrey?' Danny asked, finally realizing where Steve's mind was going.

'I'll bring it to the lab myself and wait for the results there,' Chin told them and Steve nodded. Chin hurried to his car and Steve grabbed his phone. He needed to call Makan and tell him to keep a close eye on Catherine. Even closer than he had done last couple of weeks.

* * *

><p>'Oh my God!' Catherine exclaimed when Steve walked into the living room and she immediately walked over to him. Gently she touched the cut on his forehead. 'What happened?'<p>

'We drove into a tree with Danny's car,' Steve explained. 'But it's okay. I don't even feel it…though a kiss wouldn't hurt.' Catherine smiled and she kissed him. Steve pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. Catherine started to laughed and their lips parted.

'Feeling better?' she smiled.

'Much better,' Steve told her. 'So tell me, how was your day?' He took her hand and pulled her gently to the couch so that they could sit down.

'Well, we didn't drive into a tree or anything,' Catherine answered. 'So I guess it was pretty normal. I had to buy my first maternity clothes because I no longer fitted in my jeans.' Steve glanced at the dress she was wearing, and to which he could swear that he had seen it before. Catherine laughed. 'I'm not wearing them yet. Right now I'm dealing with no longer fitting in my old jeans. I'll start wearing them tomorrow.'

'Sounds good,' Steve smiled. 'Maybe you should show me all of the clothes.'

'You will see them over the next couple of months,' Catherine smiled. 'As this belly continues to grow.' She rubbed her belly when she suddenly gasped.

'What is wrong?' Steve asked worried and Catherine grabbed his hand, placing it on her belly. He waited for something to happened when he understood why Catherine gasped. He felt something move against his hand.

'Is that…our baby?' he asked and Catherine nodded. He could see tears in her eyes and Steve kissed her.

* * *

><p>The next morning Steve let Danny drive his car on their way to HQ. Danny had smiled weakly when Steve handed him the keys, remembering what happened to his car and the damn coconuts. Luckily for Danny, the car could still be fixed. It would only take some time, time that Danny didn't want to spend. He just wanted to drive his car.<p>

'So, how's the head?' Danny asked him as they were driving.

'It is fine,' Steve answered. 'The pain faded fairly quickly after the paramedics had taken a look…and it was completely gone when I felt our baby kick.' That got Danny's full attention.

'You felt the baby kick?' Danny asked and Steve nodded. 'That is the best feeling in the world, isn't it. Feeling your baby for the first time…I can still remember Grace's first kick against my hand…'

'Talking about Grace: have you solved the problem with the family weekend-trip yet?' Steve asked and Danny sighed.

'I gave in,' he answered. 'But I did suggested what you suggestion before we hit that palm tree and Rachel agreed. She understood and said it was no problem.' Danny parked the car and they walked into Ops. There they were greeted by Chin, followed by Kono.

'You were right,' he told Steve. 'The lab came back with the results on the bullet…'

'…it came from the weapon that killed Lori,' Kono answered.

'So it was Jeffrey,' Danny said.

'And that means that he's still on the island,' Steve added.

**TBC.**

**Life isn't easy when you're Steve McGarrett**


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for the alerts, favorites and reviews!**

_Chapter 13_

Steve waited till Catherine was in the house to get out of his car. Makan was starting to check the area when he saw Steve and waved.

'Catherine is already inside, sir,' Makan greeted him. 'I'm going to check the area.'

'Hey, Makan,' Steve greeted back. 'Can I talk to you for a moment?'

'Of course, sir,' Makan answered with a serious face. 'What is it about?'

'It's about the protection detail,' Steve answered. 'We...'

'Is it about yesterday morning?' Makan interrupted. 'When you and detective Williams were in an accident?' Steve looked at Makan, surprised that he interrupted. It looked like Makan started to realize what he had done as he started to apologize.

'Makan, stop apologizing,' Steve smiled. 'Yes it is about yesterday morning. But is wasn't an accident. The right front tire was shot, by the same gun that killed agent Weston...'

'Which means it was Manning, sir?' Makan asked, showing concern on his face.

'We think so,' Steve answered. 'That is why you will be joined by another officer. One officer, you, will stay with Catherine the entire time and the other will check the area constantly. For night it will be the same, but you don't have to worry about that.'

'I understand,' Makan answered. 'But Saturday is my mother's birthday...and I would...umm...'

'Of course you can see her,' Steve answered immediately. 'I'll be home on Saturday and I'll stay with. You have a fun day with your family and wish your mother happy birthday from me.'

'I will,' Makan smiled. 'Thank you, sir.'

'How many times do I have to say this: call me Steve,' Steve told him laughing. 'You're here every day so it's time you call me by my first name, like I do with you.' Makan nodded with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Seven weeks later<strong>_

* * *

><p>'How can a crib be impossible to assemble?' Steve asked frustrated, taking another look at the instructions. He heard Catherine and Makan laughing behind him and he turned around. Makan had assembled the dresser they had picked out and Catherine was currently folding the clothes and putting them into the dresser.<p>

'Should I help you, Steve?' Makan asked, finally calling Steve by his first name.

'No,' Steve answered. 'I need to be able to assemble the crib for my child…I'm going to get a beer first. Maybe that helps. You want one, Makan? Your shift is almost over…'

'No, thank you,' Makan answered. 'I have to drive back.' Steve nodded and he walked downstairs to grab his beer. He and Catherine had decided to turn Steve's old room into the nursery. Last week they had painted the room and now they had to assemble all the furniture, which proven to be a lot harder than Steve thought. Painting was easy. Just putting paint on the wall and spread it equally. They were finished in a day because Danny, Chin, Kono, Malia and Grace all came to help them. He should have invited them for the assembling of the furniture as well.

'Steve!' Catherine shouted. 'If you don't come back up and finish the crib, I'll let Makan assemble it. He already figured out how to assemble it!' Steve sighed. He loved Catherine but her need to get everything ready was driving him a bit crazy. They still had fourteen weeks until the baby came, but Catherine insisted that they finished the nursery right now. The sooner, the better, she had told him. Steve took a large sip of his beer and heading upstairs again, ready to assemble the damn crib.

'Steve, you have to go now,' Catherine told him laughing as he tried to kiss her. 'Mary will be waiting for you at the airport.'

'She can wait a little longer,' Steve joked and Catherine punched him softly against his chest. Steve laughed. 'Alright, I'm already going! Do I need to pick up anything on my way? Cake? Drinks? Other food like doughnuts?

'I don't know, Steve!' Catherine answered. 'Kono, Mary, Malia and Grace arranged all of that. All I had to do was be here around two o'clock…and that isn't hard because I'm home most of the time!'

'Alright, I'm going,' Steve said before Catherine's mood changed even more. 'I'll be around one to one and an half hour before the shower.' He gave Catherine a quick kiss and he walked to his car. His sister had told him that she could take a cab but Steve had insisted to pick Mary himself. Also Catherine ordered him to pick her up from the airport.

* * *

><p>Steve had no idea what to expect from this baby shower. It wasn't helping either that Kono, Mary, Malia or Grace weren't talking about it, no matter how many times he asked or with how much candy he tried to bribe Grace.<p>

At the airport he didn't have to wait long before he saw Mary. Catherine had been right: Mary was waiting for him to arrive, instead of the other way around. Steve pulled his sister into a hug.

'Hey, brother,' she greeted him. 'Ready for this baby shower? 'Cause it will be great. We planned everything…though I don't actually know everything since I was in LA the entire time. But I'm here now.'

'Yes, you are,' Steve said and he looked behind her to the two suitcases and two bags. 'You were going to stay here for a week right?' Mary nodded. 'And you need that much stuff for seven days?'

'Hey, this is my first nephew or niece we're talking about,' Mary smiled. 'That one is destined to be spoiled by me.' Steve laughed and he lifted the two heavy suitcases. Mary took the two bags and they headed towards the car.

* * *

><p>'Catherine?' Steve asked through the closed bathroom door. 'Are you almost finished? Everyone is waiting for you?' He heard some rumbling and then the door opened. Catherine was dressed in a nice summer dress, looking gorgeous as always.<p>

'I look huge,' she told him and she stepped in front of the mirror. 'A whale will look skinny next to me.' Steve shook his head, smiling and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

'See, my arms still fit around you,' he whispered into her ear. 'And you are the most beautiful woman I have seen. The fact that you are pregnant, with my baby, makes you even more beautiful.' A small smile appeared on Catherine's face.

'Can you believe it: .. weeks and we'll be holding our baby,' she whispered. 'You can carry him or her around instead of me.'

'I won't complain,' Steve said and he gave Catherine a kiss. 'Come on, we have to go now. We're all waiting for you to come downstairs for the shower. Grace is getting impatient…you don't want to disappoint her, right?' Catherine sighed and she took one last look in the mirror and she nodded at Steve. Steve took her hand and together they walked downstairs for the baby shower.

* * *

><p>'Look at this: it's amazing!' Catherine smiled and she held up the blue romper that HPD had given them. On the romper was written <em>I get away with everything<em>. It was a great gift. Steve nodded approving. He loved to see her like this: all happy. She had the real pregnancy glow over her.

'Here is another present,' Malia said and she handed Catherine a box.

'You guys are really spoiling the baby,' she smiled and she started to unwrap the present.

'None of us bought this one...' Kono said slowly and Steve looked around.

'Then who...' he couldn't finish his question because Catherine let out a scream and jumped up from her seat, throwing the box on the floor. A severed baby doll's head came rolling out of it, with _mine soon _on it, written in red dripping letters. Steve was within seconds next to Catherine, holding her safely in his arms while she cried.

'It's just a doll, Cath,' he whispered in her ear. 'You're okay...our baby is okay...' He felt her leaning more and more against him and he guided her to the bedroom. He needed to get her far away from this.

He lay her down on the bed and hold her safely in his arms as she cried. His hands covered hers over her belly, over their baby. He whispered over and over in her ear that it was okay. That she and the baby were safe. He placed soft kisses on her tear-stained cheeks. And slowly she stopped crying and her breath became evened out.

* * *

><p>A soft knock on the door made Steve look over his shoulder. Danny's head appeared in the room. Steve gestured him to come in but to be quiet.<p>

'Chin took the...umm...head to the lab...' Danny told him softly. 'Kono and Malia took Grace to drop her off at Rachel's, Mary Ann is cleaning up and Makan is checking the area with officer Hekili...how is she?' Steve looked at Catherine who was sleeping soundly in his arms.

'Scared...' he answered. 'As am I...'

'He won't get your baby,' Danny said. 'You are a super SEAL and no one would want to have you chasing them. But it's okay to be scared, Steve. It shows how much you love your family.' Steve smiled weakly.

'How is Grace?' he asked.

'She's fine,' Danny assured him. 'A bit shocked but fine…she knows this has something to do with why she and Rachel had to leave...maybe a little bit sad that she couldn't give her present for the baby, that she bought from her own money.'

'We will find another day for Grace to give the present,' Steve said. 'Maybe in a few days…or when the baby is actually born.' Danny nodded, smiling a little bit. The baby shower had gone different that everyone had imagined, completely different.

* * *

><p>'I demand that you put us back on the Manning-case!' Steve almost shouted at governor Denning. 'This guy came so close…too close! He was able to send us a present…what if it had been a bomb instead of that doll's head?' Governor Denning held his hands up.<p>

'Steve, first of all you need to calm down,' he told Steve. 'Secondly, I can't possibly put you and your team on the case. Look how you're acting now. You're out of control. You're way too close…which is understandable but I can't put you on the case. The other team is looking into how the box was delivered. But Steve, I don't want you close to this case. Neither you, or another member of your team. Is that clear?' Steve looked angrily at the governor, who was looking very seriously.

'Understood, sir,' Steve sighed. There was not much else he could do to convince the governor to let them on the case. There was no way he could prove he wasn't too close, because Steve knew he was too close. He just had to accept that they couldn't count on the governor's help. Steve got up from his chair.

'Tell me, commander, how is Lieutenant Rollins doing?' the governor asked.

'She's doing as okay as she can be, sir,' Steve answered. 'If you don't mind, sir, I would like to go back to her now.'

'Of course,' governor Denning replied. 'Take care of your family, commander.' Steve nodded and he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>'Jeffrey used blood for the writing on the doll's head,' Kono told them. 'Pig's blood to be precise. The lab didn't find any fingerprints or DNA. The doll was clean…so to say.' Steve sighed frustrated. He had hoped that the doll would have given them a lead…something they could use.<p>

'Makan talked to officer Hekili to figure out how the box had come into the house,' Chin started. 'But officer Hekili said that he didn't know. He hadn't even seen the box. He had seen Sam's and HPD's presents but not Jeffrey's 'present'.' Steve ran his hand through his hair. That had absolute nothing to go on.

'So nothing?' Danny asked. To Steve's surprise, Chin shook his head.

'Officer Hekili didn't see anything because the present wasn't delivered today,' Chin told them. 'It was already in the house. Mary must have thought it just belonged with the other presents and put it with them. Last night, an unknown person, dressed as an officer came to your house and handed the present to the officer on watch.'

'Why didn't that officer on watch say anything?' Steve answered, feeling his anger rise. Chin took a deep breath.

'Because this fake officer had a badge,' he explained and he glanced at Kono.

'He had my badge, which Jeffrey had taken from me when he kidnapped me,' she told them. 'So the fake officer had a 'real' badge….he would have seem legit.'

'Still…why didn't the officer tell Steve that there was a present delivered?' Danny asked.

'Because the officer knew about the baby shower and thought that it had to be a surprise,' Chin answered. 'At least according to Makan, who spoke to the officer on watch last night.'

'How long did Makan question people?' Steve asked.

'Umm…I believe till midnight or something like that,' Kono answered. 'He called one o'clock to give us a report.'

'And he's now watching Catherine again?' Danny asked and Steve nodded. 'Wow, that boy deserves a promotion after all he has done…'

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the house when Steve walked in. He walked upstairs where he saw Makan standing in front of the bedroom. Makan stood up straight when he saw Steve. Steve smiled and handed the boy a cup of coffee.<p>

'I think you deserve this,' he told him and Makan took it gratefully. 'Makan, I really want to thank you for everything you have done…I heard about what you did after the baby shower. I was right when I put you on Catherine's protection detail. You are the best.'

'Thank you, sir…Steve,' Makan stuttered, blushing. 'I just try…'

'I would like you to stay tonight,' Steve said. 'Not on the job, but as a friend, to join us for dinner…as a way to start thanking you.'

'That isn't necessary…' Makan stuttered. 'I don't mind to do this…I like being…umm…I don't mind being with Catherine…all day…she has become…a friend…I think…it doesn't really feels like a job anymore.'

'Then you can join us for dinner,' Steve decided. 'Because friends have dinner together…Is Catherine asleep?'

'She was half an hour ago,' Makan answered. 'And thank you for the dinner invitation and the coffee.' Steve smiled and he opened the door. He lay down next to Catherine and he just looked at her sleeping. She took a deep breath and she slowly opened her eyes, smiling when she saw him.

'Hey, gorgeous,' he whispered to her. She turned to face him and he kissed her gently. She snuggled more into him and Steve just loved to feel her so close. He lay his hand on her belly and felt the baby kick against his hand. He was just with his family. It was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Steve and Catherine were sitting outside on the couch, enjoying a beautiful sunset together when Mary walked into the garden with plates in her hands.<p>

'Steve, where do you want to have dinner?' she asked. 'Outside or inside?' Steve looked at Catherine, telling her that it was her decision.

'Let's eat outside,' she told him.

'Outside, sis,' he answered Mary, who put the plates down. 'Did you grab an extra plate for Makan?'

'Of course, I'm not that forgetful,' Mary answered him, laughing. She went back inside and Steve looked down at Catherine, who was leaning against him while stroking her belly.

'Is the baby kicking actively?' he asked her and Catherine nodded.

'I believe I had too much sugar today because this little one is way too active,' she told him. Steve put his hand down and he felt the kicks. Catherine put her hand over his, stroking it with her thumb. Slowly the kicking reduced. She smiled at Steve.

'Maybe it was a way of telling that he or she wanted to have both her parents close,' she told him.

'Then the mission was a success,' Steve whispered at the belly.

'Okay, parents to be, get your asses moving,' Mary shouted at them, disturbing their moment. 'Dinner is ready.' Catherine immediately sat up.

'Hungry much?' Steve joked and she playfully pushed him against his chest.

* * *

><p>'I didn't know you could cook this well, sis,' Steve told Mary as he enjoyed the good food that Mary had prepared for them. Mary smiled at him.<p>

'Good to know I still have secrets for my brother,' she joked.

'Steve is right,' Makan said. 'This is almost…if not as good as my mother's food.'

'Wow, thank you,' Mary smiled. 'Almost nothing is better than your own mother's food. I'm glad you all enjoy it.'

'If you could stay a little longer,' Catherine smiled.

'So that I can keep cooking for you?' Mary asked laughing and everyone nodded. 'Maybe I'll do that…if that is okay with Steve.'

'Of course,' Steve answered. 'You're always welcome here…you know that, Mary. It could be good to have someone else around for when the baby comes…someone who cooks while we try to adjust to being parents.' Steve looked at Catherine.

'Oh, I still had something for the baby,' Makan said. 'I never got a chance to give it on the shower because…well…because…' He held up a present and when Steve gestured to give it to Catherine, he did.

'Thank you, Makan,' she thanked as she started to unwrap the present.

'It isn't much,' Makan told her blushing. 'But I saw it…and…I thought it was a nice present for the baby…so…umm…I bought it…' When the wrapping paper was removed, a stuffed pig was revealed.

'It's great,' Catherine said. 'The baby will love it.'

'Okay, if we're talking about the baby now…' Mary started and she stood up. 'I would like to toast on my little nephew or niece. That he or she will be happy with our crazy, sometimes messed up family.'

**TBC.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for the alerts, favorites and reviews!**

_Chapter 14_

Steve and Danny were back in Abel's living room, to talk to him. But Abel was unresponsive. Vienna and her mother were constantly walking up and down the stairs to take care of him.

'I'm sorry,' Vienna sighed when she had a moment to talk to Steve and Danny. 'Abel is having some mental…something…we have never seen something like this before.'

'Do you know how it happened?' Danny asked and Vienna shook her head with tears in her eyes.

'I think it was connected to this phone call he received…but I can't be sure,' she told them. 'Neither do I know who called him…'

'But if you have to guess?' Steve carefully pushed.

'His brother…Jeffrey,' Vienna answered. Steve nodded. He had been thinking the same. And judging from Danny's look, his partner had thought the same.

'Is it okay if we checked your phone records?' Danny asked. 'Then we might be able to trace the phone call.' Vienna nodded.

'I don't care what you do,' she told them. 'All I want is Abel back like he was before he stopped taking his medication. Now I have to listen twenty-four hours to his memories of October seventeenth.'

'Is there a place on the island where Abel used to come to feel safe?' Steve suddenly wondered.

'Umm…he used to go into the jungle several times a week,' Vienna answered. 'I asked him about it but he never really explained. He told me it was his safe place…'

'Can you bring us there?' Danny asked and Vienna nodded.

* * *

><p>Between the trees they could see some kind of building. Steve told Kono and Chin to approach the building from behind and he and Danny would approach it from the front. Maybe Abel had told his brother about this place. A place where Jeffrey could be hiding, planning everything. Because for Jeffrey it was all a game. And you could only continue playing a game if you left a trace, clues for the other players to follow. They reached the door and Steve counted till three before kicking in the door. Chin and Kono entered at the same time. But there was no one inside the building.<p>

'What is this?' Kono asked while she looked around. The walls were covered with drawings of circles. Steve ripped one of the wall to take a closer look.

'I have no idea,' he answered when the closer look didn't help much.

'What about 'circle of life'' Danny suggested and Steve glanced at him. 'I mean: he wants your child, which is the continuation of your life…your blood: the circle of life.'

'But how do we know for sure that Jeffrey been here?' Chin asked.

'Because there is no quitting,' Steve said and the others looked at him. Steve pointed at the table. _There is no quitting_ was carved into the wood.

'Maybe we should leave,' Danny said. 'Put surveillance on it in case Jeffrey comes back here. Then we can catch him.'

'He isn't coming back,' Steve replied. 'He knew we were coming here. He knows his brother. Abel would talk because Abel isn't the man you ask for secret hiding places. Jeffrey already knows we're here.'

'Seems like you know our Jeffrey really well,' Danny told him.

'Yeah, you tend to get to know a person when that person wants to destroy you,' Steve answered bitterly. 'I studied his file. I talked to him and his family. I think I'm right when I say that he already knows we're here.'

'You always think you're right,' Danny replied.

'Umm, boss, found something,' Kono said and she pointed at a device underneath the table, stuffed into the farthest corner. She took a closer look. 'Shit, it's a bomb and it is counting down!' Neither one of them needed to hear that another time as they ran out of the building. When they were out of harm's way, the building exploded.

'Do you agree now when I say that he knew we were inside?' Steve asked Danny, who nodded.

* * *

><p>'What did I tell you about this case?' governor Denning said angrily. 'I told you to stay away from it! That the other team would handle Manning! You are all too close to this case. Look what happened! You almost got blown up.'<p>

'With all due of respect, sir, the other team didn't find this location,' Steve answered. 'They don't know Manning like we do…'

'I don't care about your excesses!' the governor interrupted angrily. 'You don't give them a chance to get to know him. You're constantly involving you with the case. I'm suspending all four of you!'

'Sir…' Steve started to protest but governor Denning shook his head.

'You should be happy that I didn't arrest the four of you for interfering with a current investigation!' he told Steve. 'Steve, just go home and spend time with your girlfriend. Prepare for the arrival of your child. Stop thinking about Manning. We have it covered.'

'Yes, sir,' Steve replied, not agreeing at all. He looked over his shoulder at Danny, Chin and Kono, who were waiting for him at the car. He turned back to governor Denning. 'Was this all, sir?' The governor nodded and Steve headed towards the car.

'Oh, commander, don't let me catch you working on this case!' governor told him as Steve walked away. 'Because then I'll be forced to arrest you!'

'So what is happening?' Chin asked curiously.

'We're all suspended for working on the case,' Steve told them. 'And when the governor catches us working on it, we'll end up in jail for interfering.'

'So we just have to make sure he doesn't catch us?' Kono asked and Steve nodded. Smiling Five-0 got in the cars and drove home.

* * *

><p>'Are you sure that you don't want to stay any longer?' Steve asked when he was saying goodbye to Mary, who was heading back to LA. Mary laughed and she pulled Steve into a hug.<p>

'LA is waiting for me,' she told him. 'My work wants me back. I'll be back when the baby is born…so call me when it happens.'

'You have an actual job?' Steve joked and Mary punched him against his arm. Catherine decided to stop brother and sister from more punching by stepping between them.

'It was great having you here,' she told Mary. 'The baby and I will miss your delicious food.' Mary laughed and she pulled Catherine into a hug as well.

'Come on, sis,' Steve said. 'Your flight is boarding.'

'I thought I needed to stay,' Mary joked. 'That you were keeping me here until I missed my flight and had to stay…you disappoint me.'

'Well, if you don't leave soon, I'll end up with the crying pregnant woman who can't stop crying,' Steve joked as he wrapped his arm around Catherine's waist and kissed her temple. He had noticed that Catherine had been fighting against the tears.

'Ooh, Catherine,' Mary smiled. 'Don't worry, I'll be back soon.'

'Hormones,' Catherine mumbled while she wiped away some escaped tears.

'Of course,' Steve laughed and he gave her another kiss.

'Alright,' Mary said. 'Before I start to cry as well, and I don't have an excuse, I should leave. Call me when the baby is going to be born! I don't want to miss my little nephew or niece!' They hugged one more time and then Mary walked to her gate.

* * *

><p>'Are you okay?' Steve asked worried as he held her hand while she stepped over the stones. Catherine sighed.<p>

'Steve, I know that I'm pregnant,' she told him. 'But I'm still capable to step over a few stones without you worrying all the time. Look, I'm already next to you, without any harm done.' She smiled at him and Steve leaned in to kiss her.

'I don't want anything happening to you or our baby,' Steve whispered at her. 'Especially not when I'm taking you to this beautiful spot to have an amazing lunch…which I maybe should have done before you were thirty weeks pregnant.'

'Don't tell me we're going back, commander,' Catherine joked. 'I'm going to that beautiful spot for the amazing lunch with this amazing man. There is no turning back.' Steve laughed and he pushed a branch out of her way. They were there.

It was a quiet spot, away from all the people, in the jungle. All you heard were the sounds of the jungle. No cars, no voices. Steve smiled as he saw Catherine look around, amazed.

'Why did you wait this long to bring me here?' she asked him. 'This place is amazing.' Steve stepped closer and he pulled her in his arms.

'I waited so long because I wanted this moment to be special,' he told her. 'Bringing you here, had to be special.'

'And your idea of special was when I was thirty months pregnant and sweating like crazy?' Catherine smiled.

'Yes,' Steve answered and he let her to one of the trees Two names were carved into the tree _Steve_ and _Mary_. 'My parents came here two times. Both times my mom was pregnant. It was this place where they decided on the names of their baby…' Catherine touched Steve's name in the tree. '…I thought we could continue the tradition.'

'But we haven't decided yet,' Catherine told him worried.

'Well, maybe it is time we did,' Steve replied and he grabbed a knife from his backpack. 'So that our child's name can be carved into this tree as well.' Catherine nodded. They looked at each other and then Steve carved the names they came up with in the tree.

* * *

><p>'Catherine? Steve?' Steve heard Makan asked from outside the room. He saw the door knob go down and Makan walked into the room. 'Ooh! Sorry! I'll go…umm…outside…sorry.' Steve pulled his hands away from Catherine's bare back and couldn't help to laugh, just like Catherine.<p>

'Makan, it's okay,' Steve laughed and he handed Catherine her shirt. 'You can come back in. We're all decent.' An extremely blushing Makan walked back into the room, looking away from the bed constantly.

'You can look,' Catherine smiled. 'I'm wearing a shirt again.' Makan carefully looked at the bed and Catherine pointed at her shirt. He seemed to relax a little bit.

'I was just giving her a massage,' Steve explained. 'The trip into the jungle was a bit too much for her back.' Makan swallowed and nodded.

'Why did you want to see us?' Catherine asked gently.

'Umm…I…I…I…I was going home…for the night,' Makan stuttered, clearly still shaken by how he had seen Steve and Catherine, while he hadn't seen much.

'Okay,' Steve smiled. 'You know you don't have to come tomorrow, right? Because I'll be home.' Makan slowly nodded.

'Enjoy your free day,' Catherine smiled and Makan nodded again before leaving the room. Catherine turned to Steve, laughing. 'I think we caused him a trauma.'

'Maybe, but he now know to knock before entering the room,' Steve laughed. 'So where were we?' He took her shirt off and kissed her.

**TBC.**

**And I'm back again =D The extremely busy time is over, not with the result I planned, but better than I first thought. So I'm back to posting and writing =D**

**A big thanks to my sister for posting the last 3 chapters =D **


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for the alerts, favorites and reviews!**

_Chapter 15_

'Good morning, beautiful,' Steve whispered into Catherine's ear and she bluntly pushed his face away. Steve laughed. 'Not yet ready to wake up?'

'Too early,' Catherine mumbled.

'I'm sorry, Cath, but you have to get up,' Steve told her. 'We have an appointment with our baby in two hours.' That made Catherine open her eyes and Steve held the tray with her breakfast in front of her.

'You made me breakfast?' she asked amazed and she sat up in the bed. Steve placed the tray next to her.

'I am the amazing dad to be,' he smiled. Catherine laughed and she leaned over the tray to kiss him, but with her belly she push over the glass with orange juice, spilling it all over the sheet.

'Oh, I'm so sorry,' Catherine apologized and her lip began to tremble.

'It's okay, Cath,' Steve smiled. 'They needed to be cleaned anyways.' But that didn't stop Catherine's tears and just like that she was crying over spilled juice.

'I'm crying over spilled juice,' Catherine cried and she managed to laugh. Steve laughed as well and he wiped away her tears.

* * *

><p>'Good morning,' the doctor greeted smiling as she enter the room. 'How are you feeling in these last weeks, Catherine?' Catherine sighed.<p>

'Much crying about stupid things like spilled juice,' she answered. Steve squeezed her hand gently. The doctor laughed.

'Yes, that are the hormones racing through your body,' she told them. 'It's completely normal to experience that. Was there another stressful moment since your baby shower?' Steve took a deep breath, trying not to think about how the baby shower had ended.

'Okay, then we should take a look at your baby,' the doctor announced. Apparently Steve had missed Catherine's answer. The doctor applied the gel. 'You still don't want to know the baby's gender?'

'We still want one positive surprise in our life,' Steve answered. The doctor nodded and she placed the transducer on Catherine's belly. Soon they could see their baby, sucking his or her little hand.

'Well, that looks perfectly normal,' the doctor said contently. 'Its position looks good. I think it will be an easy birth...a good one for a first time.' Steve laughed at Catherine and he kissed her. Just a few more weeks and they would be able to hold their child in their arms.

'The next appointment will be in two weeks,' the doctor said while wiped away the gel from Catherine's belly. 'But there is a chance we'll meet earlier if the little one is done with waiting.'

'Well I think he or she should stay inside as long as possible,' Steve said. 'Nice and warm...not forgetting safe.'

* * *

><p>Catherine and Steve sat down on a terrace near the beach for some lunch. More people were sitting outside as the sun was shining brightly.<p>

'Can you believe that we're almost real parents?' Steve smiled and Catherine nodded.

'We still need to buy more diapers,' she told him.

'More?' Steve repeated. 'We already have like hundred diapers. I think we'll manage for at least a month.' Catherine shrugged and Steve strokes her hand with his thumb. 'What's wrong, Cath?'

'I keep thinking about Jeffrey,' she told him. 'Our baby is almost going to be born...and he wants him or her...'

'He will stay away from our baby,' Steve promise her. 'Makan is with you - and in his way over here - and I can put more officers around the house if that makes you feel more safe. I'm staying home since I'm suspended and we'll keep our baby safe.' Catherine smiled weakly.

'I know,' she said. 'It's just this feeling...this worry. I don't want to lose our baby.'

'Neither do I,' Steve said. 'And that isn't going to happen.' He kissed her, sealing his promise. When he pulled back he saw Makan walking towards them.

'Good morning,' Steve greeted him.

'Hey, how is everything with the baby?' Makan asked as he sat down.

'Healthy as he or she can be,' Catherine answered smiling, rubbing her belly. 'According to the doctor it will be an easy birth.' Makan nodded with a worried look.

'You know what to do when the labor starts, right Makan?' Steve asked.

'Umm...ehh...I need to get her to the hospital,' Makan answered. 'And call you and Mary...and umm...Danny.' Steve nodded. He wanted to be sure Catherine was taken care off when she went in labor when he wasn't home.

* * *

><p>Steve looked at the computer in front of him. Several camera feeds were shown on it. A few of his house and other from the roads towards his house. They were all on the lookout for Jeffrey. When he showed up on one of the cameras Steve would know and he would personally kill that guy, with his bare hands.<p>

Steve smiled as he saw Catherine walking into the garden with a book in her hands. He knew what she was going to do. She was going to read to the baby. She didn't know that he knew that she did this. He had only seen it on the camera. But seeing her reading to the baby, made him more sure that she would be a perfect mother. A smile was constantly on her face as she read and stroked her belly. Steve could watch her for hours like that.

Steve turned the computer screen off and he walked out of his father's study, into his old room which had been turned into the nursery. The room had been finished a long time ago. Only some more clothes, toys and supplies were added from time to time. He grabbed a pile of baby clothes and started to fold them. Nice and neatly to be put in the drawers of the dresser. Their baby would have enough clothes for a long time. Many rompers, t-shirts and jeans came by as Steve kept folding and his smile grew bigger and bigger. He was really ready for this baby and starting a family with Catherine.

* * *

><p>'Are you okay with me going over to Danny's place?' Steve asked Catherine, who was laying in bed, trying to catch up on some sleep. Catherine smiled sleepily at him.<p>

'Go,' she told him. 'I'll be fine. Makan is here and officer…I don't know his name. You should go to Danny. Ask him for advice on being a father.' Catherine yawned and Steve couldn't help to lay down next to her, kissing her shoulder. He breathed in her smell.

'I thought you were leaving,' she whispered at him.

'I know how you love to fall asleep in my arms,' he whispered back and he gave her a kiss. 'So I'm here to hold you while you fall asleep.' Catherine smiled.

'You know that you're amazing, right?' she whispered sleepily, almost inaudible

'I have heard it before,' Steve answered. 'I think they called me superSEAL.'

'That is because you are,' Catherine mumbled. 'I love…you.'

'I love you too,' Steve whispered, placing a kiss on her cheek. 'Sweet dreams.' Soon Catherine was sleeping soundly and Steve carefully got out of the bed, hoping that he didn't wake her. He took an extra moment to watch her sleep and then he walked out of the door. Makan was sitting downstairs, not daring to walk into the bedroom with both Steve and Catherine inside.

'I'm going to Danny's place,' Steve told him. 'You know that if there's something you can call me, right.' Makan nodded. 'And you're sure you're okay taking the night shift as well?' Makan nodded again.

'No problem, Steve,' he answered. 'I didn't have plans and you needed someone to replace officer Smith.'

'Thanks, Makan,' Steve said. 'I'll make you breakfast in the morning.'

* * *

><p>'And, ready for parenthood?' Danny asked when Steve had come over for a beer and to watch the game. Steve sighed and then nodded.<p>

'I think so,' he answered. 'How ready can you be? Neither of us been parents before…we thought about how we're going to do this, but you will actually know how to do it, when you're actually doing it…right?' Danny thought for a moment and took a sip from his beer before nodding.

'I guess so,' he said. 'I would like to say that I do it differently with Grace, because it seems kind of wrong not having a plan how to raise your kid, but it's true.'

'I thought so,' Steve replied and he also took a sip of his beer.

'How long do you have left with just the two of you?' Danny asked.

'Well it hasn't been the two of us for a long time as there is always a police officer with us,' Steve noted. 'But the baby will come in about two and a half week…give or take.'

'You do know that that means that you only have half a week to finish everything,' Danny said and Steve looked questioningly at him. 'Two weeks before and two weeks after the calculated date by the doctor is counted as on time for a baby to be born.' Steve smiled a little bit.

'Just half a week before we're possible parents,' he smiled. 'I like that.'

'Wait until the baby cries you awake at two o'clock in the morning,' Danny said. 'We'll talk again by then and I'll tell you exactly what you just said.' Steve laughed and he drank the last bit of his beer. Suddenly his phone started to ring and Steve jumped up. He had his phone on vibrating. The only reason his phone would ring, was when it was the alarm…the alarm of his house.

'Shit,' he cursed. 'Danny, grab your gun and called Kono, Chin, HPD and an ambulance!'

'Wait..what?' Danny asked while getting up, trying to do everything Steve had ordered him to do.

'The alarm of my house just went off!' Steve shouted as he ran to his car.

* * *

><p>'Oh shit,' Steve said as he saw Makan laying on the floor, with a pool of blood forming. Chin kneeled down and applied pressure on the wound while Kono checked for a pulse. Steve noticed a blood trail. He stepped inside and saw that the blood trail came from upstairs. It was leading to his father's study. He tried to open the door but it wouldn't open. Looking down he saw a combination lock keeping the door from opening. Danny was within seconds next to him and started to tried to open the lock.<p>

'Alright, four letters,' he told Steve. 'Umm…Eric?' Steve nodded impatiently and Danny tried _Eric_ but nothing happened.

'Cath,' Steve said and Danny tried it but again nothing.

'What about baby?' Danny asked and he was working on _baby_ when Steve's patience ran out and he kicked in the door. Inside was Catherine laying in a blood of blood. Steve rushed to her side and felt for a pulse.

'I got a pulse,' he said relieved. Danny grabbed his phone and called for a ambulance. Steve tried to discover where the blood was coming from when he noticed Catherine's belly. He pushed up her shirt, revealing a massive wound. Danny put some towels on the wound, applying pressure. Steve stroked Catherine's hair. When he tried to feel for a pulse again, he felt his own heart stop. He didn't feel a one.

'No!' he shouted and he started CPR. 'Come on, Cath. Don't give up on me!'

**TBC. **

**This time we end with a cliffhanger. I will try to update as soon as possible, so that you don't have to wait too long to read what's going to happen.**

**Hope you liked it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for the alerts, favorites and reviews!**

**Sorry for the long wait! A lot is going on in my personal life and it's taking almost all of my time away from posting and writing. I'm sorry for that.**

_Chapter 16_

His world had come crashing down. Steve was sitting in the waiting area of the hospital, covered in Catherine's blood. All he wanted to do was cry. Cry and die. He heard footsteps coming closer but he didn't have the strength to look up. When he saw the shoes he recognized them as Kono's shoes.

'We're doing everything we can to find your baby,' she told him and she sat down next to him, putting her hand on his back. 'Did you hear anything from the doctors?' Steve shook his head. He had been sitting here for God knew how many hours, waiting on news. There was nothing he could do, absolutely nothing.

'What about Makan?' he managed to bring out and Kono shook her head.

'He died before the paramedics could get to him,' she told him. 'At least he didn't die alone…' Like Lori, Steve added in his mind and he knew Kono had done the same. He saw Danny walking into the corridor, with Grace. Steve looked down and saw all the blood.

'I need to change,' he said to Kono and she nodded. Steve got up quickly and he looked for a nurse. He found one, who immediately dropped the supplies she was carrying.

'It not my blood,' Steve told her. 'But is it possible…could…'

'You want some scrubs?' the nurse asked and Steve nodded. 'Follow me.' The nurse led his to a supply room and handed him scrubs in his size. He thanked the woman and as she walked out of the room he changed his bloody clothes for some clean scrubs. Then he walked back to his friends.

'Uncle Steve!' Grace greeted and she gave him a hug. 'Why are you looking like a doctor?' Steve didn't answer the girl and just held her.

* * *

><p>When Steve looked at his watch he discovered that he somehow had gotten some sleep. He saw Kono, Chin and Danny with Grace asleep in his arms sitting close to him. They were still waiting. After another half an hour a doctor in scrubs came walking towards them. Steve jumped up and stood in front of the doctor.<p>

'How is Catherine?' he asked.

'The c-section was performed by an amateur,' the doctor started to tell. 'Miss Rollins lost a lot of blood and as you know her heart stopped. It stopped again during the operation, but we managed to get her heart going again. But due to the damage we needed to perform a hysterectomy…'

'Meaning?' Steve asked confused. The doctor took a deep breath.

'It means that we had to remove miss Rollin's uterus,' he answered. 'She won't be able to have any children…' Steve stared in shock at the doctor, searching for words. He could hear Kono gasp behind him.

'I know this is a lot to take in,' the doctor said. 'But because of the hysterectomy we managed to stop every bleeding.'

'Will she be okay?' Steve wanted to know.

'Physically, yes,' the doctor answered. 'I can't say the same thing about the mental state. Hysterectomies are usually hard for women…and in miss Rollins' case was it performed after a violent attack…'

'I understand,' Steve said. 'Can I see her?' The doctor nodded.

'But for now I can only allow one person to see her,' he told the rest and he turned back to Steve. 'She's sleeping right now. It may take awhile for her to wake up. Her body been through a lot.'

* * *

><p>Catherine looked almost as pale as the sheet that was covering her. There were all kind of wires and tubes attached to her and all several monitors observing everything she did. Steve grabbed a chair and sat down next to her. He held her hand and he couldn't hold the tears any longer.<p>

'I'm so sorry, Cath' he whispered and he kissed her hand gently. 'I'm so sorry…I should have been there…to protect you…and our baby…I should have know that the game didn't end. Not until Jeffrey was dead. I'm so sorry.' He held her hand against his cheek. He needed her to be wake up. To be okay. He would never forgive himself if he lost her too. He stroked her hair.

'I love you Cath,' he told her. 'I don't say it enough but I love you so much. You mean everything to me. I miss you every moment you're not with me. I want to grow old with you. I don't want anyone else next to me. Just you. You're the only one I love so much. I can't lose you. I need you to pull through.' He kissed her hand softly. It wasn't right to see her in this bed. The only reason he wanted to see her in that bed was because she just delivered their baby, like she was supposed to. She would hold their baby and smile like only she could smile. Their baby would be beautiful and perfect.

* * *

><p>Danny had called Steve out of the room because Mary had arrived at the hospital. Danny had called her when Steve and Catherine were on their way to the hospital. When Steve stepped out of the room, Mary immediately wrapped her arms around him.<p>

'How is she?' she whispered in his ear.

'Not good,' Steve answered. 'She looks so…pale…she shouldn't be laying there. I failed her, sis. I promised that I would keep her and the baby safe…but I didn't.' Mary's respond was to hit him against his arm.

'Don't you say that, Steve,' she told him. 'It's not your fault some crazy lunatic wanted your baby! You did everything you could to protect Catherine. You put a protection detail on her: two officers guarding her and the house. You did everything you could…'

'And still Catherine ended up in the hospital with our baby cut out of her,' Steve told her frustrated. Mary let the harsh comment go. She knew it was the frustration, the fear, speaking. That he didn't meant it.

'Danny, Chin and Kono are looking for your baby,' she told him. 'There is really no place he can hid. Not from them. They will get your baby back. You should get back in the room and be with Catherine for when she wakes up.'

'You'll stay?' Steve asked and Mary nodded.

'I'll be right here,' she promised him. 'After I grab you some clothes to change in because you can't stay in those scrubs. Is there anything else you need?'

'I need a phone,' Steve answered after some thinking and Mary handed him hers. Steve dialed a number he hadn't called in some time.

'Sam? It's Steve. I need your help.'

* * *

><p>Nothing had changed except Steve's clothes. Catherine still hadn't woken up and Steve was still sitting by her side, holding her hand, waiting for the moment she would wake up. He had put his phone on the little table next to Catherine's bed. Danny had called him almost every half hour to check in and ask how Catherine was doing. Every time Steve had to tell Danny the same: that nothing had changed.<p>

'Excuse me,' a nurse said in a friendly tone. 'I need to…' Steve looked at the monitor she was pointing at and he took a step back. The nurse smiled. 'Thank you.'

'Is everything alright?' Steve asked worried.

'Seems like it,' the nurse answered.

'Then why isn't she waking up?' Steve wanted to know.

'Every person is different,' the nurse explained. 'Lieutenant Rollins will wake up in her own pace. The pace she needs to heal and process. Her body is dealing with a lot right now. She'll wake up when she's ready.' Steve looked at Catherine's awfully pale face. He needed her to wake up right now. He needed her to be okay. The nurse walked over to the other side and Steve could sit down again.

'Is there anything I can get you?' she asked him. 'Something to drink or to eat?'

'I'm fine,' Steve answered. 'But thank you.' The nurse nodded.

'If you need anything or if she wakes up, don't hesitate to press the call button,' she told him. 'Then someone will come immediately. I'll come by later to do another check up and if you like I can bring you a blanket and pillow. Maybe you can at least try to get some sleep then.' Steve nodded and the nurse walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>'Steve?' someone whispered in his ear and her voice was familiar. Steve blinked a few times when he heard her voice again. He yawned and lifted his head. Mary was standing next to him, with a tray in her hands.<p>

'I brought you some food,' she told him. 'Orders from nurse Tess.' She put the tray down and handed him the plate with a sandwich on it. Steve sighed. He wasn't hungry at all but to amuse his sister he took a few bites.

'Also, Danny called me,' she continued. 'Apparently you're no longer answering your phone. He tried four times.'

'I turned it off,' Steve replied simply. Mary nodded slowly and she glanced at Catherine. Steve did the same.

'She looks so pale…' Mary mumbled.

'Already less than she did before,' Steve told her. 'She's doing okay, according to the doctor and nurses who keep walking in and out of the room. They're relatively sure that she will wake up real soon now…just like they were two hours ago.'

'Don't give up yet,' Mary told her brother in a strict tone. 'People tend to surprise you. And doctors are right most of the time. If they say she will wake up soon, she will wake up soon.' Steve felt no strength to answer her. His entire focus was on Catherine. How calm she looked, laying in the bed.

* * *

><p>'Do you remember you told me that we could have that dream?' Steve whispered at Catherine. He felt stupid for talking to her while she was sleeping. But the doctor and nurses had told him that it might help to walk her up. 'That you wanted that dream to become reality. Us at the beach with our little boy or girl. Having an amazing time. You need to wake up for that to happen. Not only I need you to wake up, but our baby too. He or she needs to see you, awake. He or she needs to see your amazing smile. The one that makes me fall in love with you all over again, every time you smile.' He stroked her head gently and almost subconsciously. All he could think about was her smile. 'I remember the first time I saw that smile. It was in the street near that café with the amazing ice cream. I was walking down that street with some buddies when all I could see was your beautiful smile.<br>When I was home again, I thought I would never see that smile again. That I had to forget that smile. I even told my dad about it. He just laughed and put a hand on my shoulder. He looked me in my eyes and told me that that was love at first sight. He told me that I needed to walk in that street every day. To give it a chance…  
>So I did exactly that. I walked through that street at least twice a day. Just hoping to see that smile just one more time. To be sure I didn't miss my chance. The longer I walked through that street, the more I realized I missed my chance.<br>Until that party of Holly Morro…I didn't know what do or what to say when I saw you walking into that room, as beautiful as I remembered you. It was surreal…And again I did nothing. I just kept staring at you, mostly because you were there with a boy. But when I had enough of the people inside and stepped outside, I saw you standing near the water…in this beautiful dress, holding your heels in your hand because your feet hurt. And the first thing you told me when I stepped next to you was: 'This doesn't mean I'm going to kiss you.' I was so surprised when I heard that and I knew you were the woman…' Steve glanced at Catherine. He knew right that moment that he wasn't going to fall in love with any other girl. Catherine would be the only one for him. If only she woke up.

**TBC.**

****To 'Delia': sorry that I made a mistake. I'm just human. Sometimes I read over a mistake. Thank you for pointing them out.****


	17. Chapter 17

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for the alerts, favorites and reviews!**

**There is still a lot going on. It's still a big mess. I try to write as much as possible.  
>And it's actually a bit weird I don't write as much because my mom says I'm running from my problems, into the series I watch, which would mean I could write a lot. But I don't. I hate that I don't! Don't like to keep you all waiting =(<br>**But here is a new chapter and I hope you enjoy it.** **

_Chapter 17_

Steve glanced at the door when he heard people talking outside and the door was pushed open by an older lady, walking slightly bend with grey curly hair. She walked next to a hospital bed, holding the hand of the older man inside it.

'Oh, be quiet, Hank,' the woman said to the man when she saw Steve and Catherine. 'The lady is sleeping.'

'You're the one talking, Ellie,' Hank grumbled as the nurse put the bed in place, next to Catherine. Ellie patted her husband's hand.

'You're right,' she told him and she turned to Steve. 'I'm awfully sorry.'

'It's fine,' Steve smiled and he looked at Catherine. She seemed to have become less pale but her skin color still worried Steve. He didn't know what he could do to make it all better and it frustrated him. So he sat next to her, holding her hand. There was nothing else he could do.

'Ellie, stop fussing!' Hank said irritated but Steve could still hear the loving tone in his voice. 'The nurses here know what they're doing! It's fine.'

'I'm sorry, Hank,' Ellie replied. 'I just want you to be comfortable.' Steve took a moment to watch the older couple. She was fluffing up his pillow, moving the table back and forth until it was in a good spot and constantly making sure Hank was warm enough. It was endearing to watch them.

'Would you like a cup of tea, son?' Ellie asked and she held up a thermos flask. 'Hank can't live without his tea. We take it everywhere…ever since that vacation in the Netherlands, isn't that right Hank?'

'The only time I believed that my butt had frozen off,' Hank mumbled and he started to cough furiously. Ellie held him up straight so he could get his breath back.

'Bloody winter of '63,' he mumbled after he finally stopped coughing. 'That hot tea of ours saved our lives.'

'But would you like one?' Ellie asked. Why not, Steve said to himself and he nodded. Ellie smiled and filled a cup, that also came out of her big handbag. Steve walked over to her to get the cup and Ellie shook her head, smiling.

'Such a gentleman,' she said. 'Don't you agree, Hank? Walking to get a cup of tea so that I, an old lady, doesn't have to walk over to him.' Hank was nodding in agreement. 'I'm Ellie Townsend by the way. And this grumpy old guy is my husband Hank. He can be a sweet guy once you get to know him.'

'Steve,' Steve introduced himself, shaking Ellie's hand. 'And her name is Catherine.'

'She your girlfriend?' Hank asked and Steve nodded while looking worried at Catherine. Ellie put her hand lovingly on Steve's arm.

'She will be alright, boy,' she told him gently and Steve smiled at the woman. He really hoped so.

* * *

><p>Steve had dozed off after sitting the entire day next to Catherine, waiting for her to wake up. Ellie had been picked up by her oldest son, Phil, who Steve immediately had been introduced to. She had left under loud protest.<p>

Steve woke up by the movement in Catherine's bed. Within seconds he stood next to her bed, holding her hand and stroking her hair. She blinked a few times and then she looked around frantically.

'Where is he?' she asked panicking. 'Where is my baby? Where am I?'

'Shhh,' Steve soothed. 'You're in the hospital…calm down.' Catherine looked at him, with big fearful eyes that were filling up with tears.

'He took our baby, didn't he?' she whispered and Steve slowly nodded. Not only their baby but also the babies that might have followed, he added in his mind. Jeffrey had taken away their only child.

'Danny, Chin, Kono and the rest of the entire law enforcement are looking for our baby,' Steve told her gently. 'They are going to find Jeffrey and bring our baby home. Our baby is coming home, I promise you that.' He placed a gently kiss on her sweaty forehead and he wiped away her tears. 'I love you.'

'I love you too,' she whispered tiredly.

'Try to get some rest,' Steve said. 'I'll be right here when you need me.' He squeezed her hand and waited for her to squeeze back, even thought it was very lightly. She closed her eyes and soon her breath evened out.

* * *

><p>'Well hello,' Ellie smiled when she walked into the room the next morning and she saw Catherine awake. 'I already had to pleasure to meet Steve but you not yet. Thought lovely Steve has told me plenty about you.' Steve noticed Catherine flinching when she heard 'lovely' but covered it quickly by smiling weakly. Ellie didn't seem to notice. 'My name is Ellie Town…'<p>

'Woman, give that girl some space,' Hank interrupted grumbling. 'She has been awake for only an hour or so.'

'Oh, I'm sorry, dear,' Ellie apologized and she walked over to her husband to give him a kiss. Hank whispered to her and Steve could tell from Ellie's reaction that they knew what was going on. Steve looked away from them, back to Catherine. Her hands were resting on her no longer swollen belly. He could see on her face that she missed the feeling of their baby inside. He loved seeing her smile when she took a moment to feel the baby. She had never enough of feeling the baby.

'I contacted some buddies to look for our baby,' he told her. 'Like Sam…he's working with NCIS in Los Angeles. They have the best technology. And if Jeffrey shows up anywhere, they will find him.' Catherine started to blink, fighting her tears. Steve kissed her gently.

'Soon you'll be home, our baby will be home and we'll be a family,' he whispered to her. 'I promise you that it will be okay.' Catherine looked at him.

'You can't know that,' she said, tearing up. Steve sighed. She was right: he couldn't know that but it was what he hoped for, what he prayed for.

* * *

><p>'Hey,' Danny greeted Catherine softly when he, Mary, Kono and Chin walked into the room. 'Good to see you awake.' Catherine forced a smile on her face and Steve squeezed her hand gently, telling him that he was right there with her.<p>

'Have you found him yet?' Catherine asked them, fearfully. Kono shook her head.

'Not yet,' she answered. 'But maybe you would like to know what the gender is of your baby? The lab tested the…umm…umbilical cord to determine the gender.' Steve glanced at Catherine, giving her the choice and she nodded.

'You have a daughter,' Chin smiled weakly and Catherine started to cry. Steve pulled her in his arms, trying console her. They would get their little girl back, even if it would be the last thing Steve did. He noticed Danny pushing everyone out of the room, to give him and Catherine a moment alone.

'We'll get our baby girl back,' Steve whispered softly in her ear. 'That bastard isn't keeping her. We'll get her home.'

'A baby girl, Steve,' Catherine sobbed. 'We have a baby girl…' Steve kissed the top of her head, not knowing what else to say than that they would get her back.

* * *

><p>Danny had gestured Steve to come out of the room later that night. Steve had been reluctant to leave but he did step out of the room, standing next to the window so that he could see her all the time. So that he could be with her in seconds if she woke up and needed him to be there.<p>

'Do you think Catherine is up to some questions?' Danny asked him.

'I don't know,' Steve answered uncertain. 'She has a lot to deal with: Jeffrey kidnapping our daughter, Makan's death…I don't know if she's up to be questions…'

'We need to know what happened, Steve,' Danny replied, pleading. 'I'll be the one asking the questions and you can be with her the entire time. And we'll stop the second it gets too much for her. We need to give it a try. We can always retry later.' Steve glanced at Catherine, who seemed to be waking up and looking around for Steve. He didn't want to cause her any more distress. Not more than she was already experiencing. But he also knew Danny was right. They needed to know what happened. So he slowly nodded. Danny took a deep breath and together they walked back in the room.

'Hey,' Steve greeted softly and he kissed Catherine. He sat down next to her, holding her hand. 'Danny has some questions for you about what happened…you don't have to if you're not up to it.'

'Everything you tell us can be useful,' Danny encouraged her. Catherine glanced at Steve and he saw some fear in her eyes.

'I don't know if I remember,' she whispered at him. 'Or if I want to remember…' Steve stroked her head.

'Just tell us what you do remember,' he told her. 'I'll be right here.' He squeezed her hand gently. 'And Danny will stop as soon as you don't want to go on. We're doing this in your pace.' Catherine nodded and she took a deep shaky breath.

'I was putting some of the baby's clothes in the drawers of the dresser when I heard a sound,' Catherine took a moment to think about the sound. 'It was a kind of pop...I now know it was the shot that killed Makan...but I wanted to call Steve. I grabbed my phone to call Steve but it wasn't working. I knew I couldn't go downstairs but I knew there was a phone in the guestroom...on my way...something stopped me...Jeffrey grabbed me by my throat and pushed me against the wall...he was smiling...telling me that the baby was finally his...and that I looked so lovely...' Catherine looked with scared eyes at Steve, who stroked her hair. 'He kissed me...and after that...I remember being in another room...hearing voices...an then I woke up here, without a baby inside me.' Tears were threatening to fall and Steve kissed her forehead, that felt a little warmer than supposed to be.

**TBC.**


	18. Chapter 18

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for the alerts, favorites and reviews!**

_Chapter 18_

Some of the monitors around Catherine started to beep and Steve was on alert. Catherine was asleep but he noticed she was less calm. A nurse came walking in and watched the monitors before writing something down on Catherine's chart.

'What's wrong?' Steve asked worried.

'Miss Rollins seems to have a slight fever,' the nurse answered. 'Nothing to worry about but we're keeping a close eye on it.'

'Could it be an infection?' Steve wanted to know. 'The doctor said it could happen because the wound was probably made with a normal knife and not in a sterilized room…'

'We're watching it,' the nurse answered. 'The doctor will come by soon to do some tests.' Steve took a deep breath and ran a hand through his hair. Why couldn't it be all simple? Why had they find happiness the hard way?

A gentle hand on his shoulder shocked him and when he look at his right, he looked in Ellie's kind green eyes. She smiled at him.

'Don't worry, she will be fine,' she said. 'You two remind me of Hank and I, when we were young. And if you are like us, you will have many more moments together. Many more adventures. Hank and I were together from the moment we met, at eighteen years old. Never spend a day without each other. We had so many adventures together. But Hank, being his stubborn self, had to take this adventure alone…his last adventure.' She glanced loving at her husband and Steve felt sorry for the old woman. She would be alone.

* * *

><p>Steve sat anxiously beside Catherine's bed. Her fever was rising and it worried Steve. A fever was never a good sign. A fever meant an infection. Jeffrey not only had to take his daughter but also his love. Again the monitor began to beep and some numbers turned red. Steve got up as a nurse hurried into the room, giving her all the room she needed. Before he could ask the nurse what was wrong, Catherine began to throw up. The nurse turned her on her side so that she couldn't choke in her own vomit. Another nurse and a doctor hurried into the room, pushing Steve aside. All he could do was watch helplessly how they tried to help Catherine. After the doctor had examined her and given the nurses some other, the man turned to Steve, who had been waiting for that exact moment.<p>

'What is going on with her?' he asked the doctor worried. 'Is it an infection?'

'Seems like it,' the doctor answered. 'We have given her antibiotics which should fight off the infection. Her fever should be going down in one and half…two hours. But we need to keep a close eye on it. Miss Rollins is still healing from the wound…this is just a setback that we can overcome.' Steve nodded and he glanced worried at Catherine.

'And if she starts to throw up again?' he asked.

'Put her on her side, like the nurses did,' the doctor answered. 'And push the call button. A nurse will help you and clean the bed.' Steve nodded and the doctor left him alone with Catherine. He sat down in the chair again and he held her hand.

* * *

><p>'Have you even eat something?' Mary asked Steve worried as he declined her invitation to grab a bit. 'Because you need to eat. Otherwise you can lay down in the bed next to her. You need to eat.'<p>

'Mary, please,' Steve pleaded. 'I need to be with Catherine.'

'Keep this up for much longer and you won't be able to be with her,' Mary told him stubbornly. 'What if I bring you some food? Will you eat something then?' Steve shrugged, knowing that Mary would bring the food either way.

'I'll be right back,' she told him. 'And no complaining about the food when I come back. You didn't want to come…and this is an hospital after all. Not a four stars restaurant.' Steve nodded and Mary left.

'She means well,' Steve whispered at Catherine. 'And look how she is taking care of me…I was always the one taking care of her…her big brother. Now she needs to help me because I have no clue…no clue about what to do…All I can think of is you and our little girl. Danny called and he told me they were close. Close to finding our girl.' Steve talked about little things some more and after some time Mary came back with the food. Steve couldn't complain about the food because it all had no taste. But she seemed content that he was eating at least something.

'So, how are you doing, brother?' she asked him.

'I'll be fine,' he told her, avoiding the real answer. Mary left it with that answer, understanding what was going on, and she ate her sandwich quietly.

* * *

><p>Steve was pacing through the room as he no longer could just sit down. Ever since Catherine's fever spiked, she been asleep, tossing a lot. Steve hated that he had to sit by her side, watching her trying to fight the infection. He wanted to take the infection and the pain away so badly and if he could, he would without thinking a second.<p>

But he couldn't. He could catch murderers, thieves and other criminals. He could give family closure. But he couldn't help the ones he loved.

The door opened and the doctor walked inside, towards Catherine's bed, forcing Steve to stop thinking.

'Why didn't the fever go down yet?' he asked the doctor in an urging tone. 'You gave her the antibiotics hours ago and still the fever isn't going down!' The doctor looked at a few monitors before facing Steve again.

'Miss Rollins is fighting the infection the best she can,' he started to explain. 'But her body been through a lot, not even to speak about the emotional side…'

'What are you trying to say?' Steve asked worried and he looked at Catherine. 'Are you saying she might not make it?'

'It's complicated…' the doctor started but Steve cut him off.

'Don't give me that!' he said angrily. 'Just tell me the truth! I need to hear the truth!' The doctor nodded and he took a deep breath.

'There might be a chance that Miss Rollins' mind has given up,' he answered honestly. 'I have seen it before. She might not want to fight the fever…we can't say it for sure, but as you said: the fever should have gone down by now.' Steve felt tears threatening to fall. She was giving up the fight?

'I want some time alone with her,' he said softly and the doctor nodded.

'Of course,' he said. 'Just press the call button if you need anything.' Steve nodded and he said down beside Catherine. He stroked her warm, sweaty forehead and the tears escape from his eyes. But he couldn't care less.

'Hey, Lieutenant, you need to fight,' he whispered at her. 'Did you hear me? You're not allowed to leave this fight…this battle…not yet, Cath. What would I do without you? How am I going to raise our daughter on my own? I need you to be okay. Not for me but for our little girl. She needs her mom when she comes back. You can't give up on her…not yet. It been only three days. Kono, Chin and Danny are looking non-stop and they will find her. But for that, you need to be okay. Please, Cath, just keep fighting. We can't let Jeffrey win his game. I love you, Cath, and I know I need to tell you more…show you more. If you keep fighting, I'll prove every day how much I love you, how much I need you…just don't keep up, sweetheart.' He kissed her softly, while praying for her to be okay to every listening god.

* * *

><p>Danny came to see Steve. To give him an update about how the search for Jeffrey and his daughter went. And also to see how Catherine was doing. He was shocked to hear about the infection and all Steve could do was nod in agreement. It was horrible that she had an infection, but they couldn't do anything about it. It came down to Catherine and the doctors.<p>

'Agent Hanna called,' Danny said and Steve looked at him. 'His coworker…umm…Eric Beal was working on all the technical stuff to find your daughter. Your other buddies called in as well…but nothing concrete yet. No location. But we're looking until we find them.'

'Thanks, Danno,' Steve replied. 'I know you're all working non-stop on this case so thank you. And tell Kono, Chin and everyone who is trying to help the same. How is Grace doing?' The mention of his daughter put a smile on Danny's face.

'She's is doing fine,' Danny answered. 'She does understand that something horrible happened…since you are with Catherine in the hospital all the time and I'm working the entire time. She knows that something happened to the baby…but she's doing okay.'

'She's a smart girl,' Steve smiled weakly.

'That she is,' Danny agreed. 'And Steve…Catherine will be fine, eventually.'

'Thanks for saying that,' Steve replied and Danny nodded at him.

'Go back to your girl,' he told Steve.

* * *

><p>The nurse been right when she told him he should take a shower. He felt a little bit better now that he had showered and changed in some clean clothes. He stood in front of the mirror, looking at himself, and he wondered if she looked like him, his little girl. Or if she looked as beautiful as her mother. Frustration began to build inside of him the longer he stared at himself. Before he knew it he surrounded by glass and his knuckles were bleeding. The door flew open and nurse Emma, who had taken care of Catherine a few times, appeared inside.<p>

'Oh dear,' she gasped when she saw the blood and she pulled Steve with her. On her way she ordered another nurse to clean the bathroom. She took Steve to a examination room so that she could take a better look as the wounds.

'They look clean,' she told him satisfied. 'I'll bandage them and then you can go back to Miss Rollins.' Steve nodded slowly.

'I'm sorry about the mirror,' he apologized and nurse Emma patted his knee, smiling.

'Don't worry about that, son,' she smiled friendly at him. 'It's only the sixth time someone broke a mirror…this month.' Steve managed to smile and nurse Emma's smile grew even bigger. She quickly bandaged his hand. Then she looked at him.

'All done,' she told him. 'Try to keep it dry for at least two days.' Steve nodded and he left the room in hurry to Catherine's room. He already had wasted too much time.

But when he arrived at her room, his heart stopped. Doctors and nursed rushed into the room, pulling a crash card with them. Had Catherine given up? Hadn't she heard him?

**TBC.**


	19. Chapter 19

**I don't own Hawaii Five-0! My native language is Dutch and I'm dyslectic so sorry for any mistakes. Thank you for the alerts, favorites and reviews!**

_Chapter 19_

Two nurses had to hold him as Steve tried to get into the room, as he tried to get to Catherine. He didn't want to stay back. He needed to be there inside, with her. Telling, begging her not to give up yet. He didn't…he couldn't lose her. Not her too. The male nurse looked Steve in the eyes as he held his hand firmly against Steve's chest. Steve held up his hands and turned around, running a hand through his hair. This was all a mess. It was only getting worse!

Nurse Emma appeared next to him and she placed her hand on his back, asking him silently to look at her. So Steve took a deep breath and he turned around, facing the older nurse, not yet ready to hear the horrible news that he had to live without the woman he loved. But he had to face it at some point.

'It's not Catherine, son,' she whispered and all Steve could do was release the breath he was holding. Relief filled his body. He hadn't lost her. She had heard him. She had kept fighting, for them. But then Steve saw Phil walking towards the room. He realized it must have been Hank who died, and he felt guilty for the relief he felt. Hank had been nice, supportive to them. Steve knew that he told Catherine stories when Steve wasn't next to her. Hank had been a good man.

'What is going on?' Phil asked worried and Steve took a deep breath. 'Is my dad…did he go?'

'I'm sorry…' Steve started but nurse Emma placed her hand on his arm, stopping him from speaking. He looked at the older nurse, who subtly shook her head. He was confused by the gesture.

'What the hell is going on?' Phil demanded to know and at that moment the doctors and nurses walked out of the room. Steve knew by their saddened faces that someone had died. One of the doctors stepped at Phil.

'Mister Townsend?' he asked and Phil slowly nodded. 'I'm doctor Peterson, and I'm very sorry to have to tell you this…but your mother passed away. We tried everything but we couldn't revive her. She passed away due to a severe heart attack.' Ellie, sweet Ellie, had died? But she always seemed so strong. Steve looked at the shocked Phil, who seemed clueless about what to do next. The man had been prepared for his father's death, not his mother's.

'Steve, you can go back inside,' nurse Emma whispered at him. 'Leave Mister Townsend with doctor Peterson.' Steve glanced one more time at the disparate man and then he nodded.

* * *

><p>The curtains to Hank's part of the room were closed but Steve could hear the man sob. He took a glance at Catherine, who apparently had slept through everything. She still looked sweaty but she was sleeping calmer than before. No more tossing. Steve forced himself to look away from her and he walked over to Hank.<p>

Hank was sitting next to his wife's body, holding her hand. Not yet ready to let her go. The old man looked up when Steve stood next to him.

'The last thing I told her was that I loved her tea,' he mumbled with a weak smile and Steve forced a smile on his face as well. He put his hand on Hank's shoulder.

'I'm sorry, Hank,' he told him and Hank patted his hand.

'Thank you,' he replied. 'But, it's better like this…I think I was the only one who could handle this crazy woman. Everyone else would already have fled if they had spend all those years with her…we had so much good years together…It's good like this. It won't be long before I'll be with her again. Our last adventure.'

'Phil is outside, talking to the doctor,' Steve told the man, thinking that he would like to know that his son was close.

'Mommy's little boy,' Hank mumbled and he looked at Ellie's closed eyes. 'She looks peaceful, right?'

'She does,' Steve agreed.

'Dad!' Phil said, hurrying into the room, disturbing that moment. But Steve was okay with that. Hank and Phil needed each other right now, to stay strong. Steve stepped back to give them their time and he walked back to Catherine's bed. He kissed her forehead, which felt less warm then before and he couldn't help to smile. She was still fighting.

'Sorry it took such a long time,' he whispered at her. 'I just want to tell you that I love you and…thank you for fighting.' He stroked her head and watched her sleep. He watched her heal.

* * *

><p>It was like Catherine was given the chance to live again, now that Ellie had died. It was like the older woman had taken Catherine's place. And for that, Steve would be grateful to Ellie forever.<p>

'Steve?' he heard soft murmur and when he looked up, Catherine was looking back at him. He was up within seconds, hovering her.

'I'm here,' he whispered at her and a tiny smile appeared on her face.

'I knew,' she told him and she touched his cheek. 'You ordered me not to give up yet.' Steve smiled. She had heard him. He kissed the hand that she had placed on his cheek.

'You have no idea how good it is to see you awake,' he said, thinking back to the moment he thought he had lost her. He was so scared that she had died. 'How do you feel?'

'Better,' she answered him. 'Wound is a bit painful…' Steve immediately grabbed the call button and pushed it. Nurse Emma came walking into the room soon after that.

'Miss Rollins, good to see you awake,' she smiled and she nodded encouraging at Steve. 'How can I help you?'

'She's in pain,' Steve answered before Catherine could. 'Can you give her something for the pain?'

'Of course,' nurse Emma answered and she walked over the IV. She adjusted the settings and turned to Catherine. 'This should take care of the pain. Anything else?' Catherine shook her head and she held Steve's hand.

'I'm fine,' she told the nurse and she smiled at Steve.

* * *

><p>Steve slept a little better knowing that Catherine was feeling better. He still slept for four hours, which was a long time for him. When he woke up, Hank's bed was empty. All his stuff were gone, like he never was there. Steve wondered what had happened to the man.<p>

'He went home,' Catherine whispered softly. 'His son took him. He wanted to be with family…' Steve saw her lip starting to tremble and he stroked her hair. Catherine leaned against his shoulder and they just sat together. A male nurse walked into the room carrying a big tray with their breakfast. He put the tray on the table and left the room again. Steve dragged the table better.

'What do you want?' Steve asked Catherine. 'A piece of fruit?' Catherine nodded and he grabbed the plate with fruit. He just handed her some fruit when his phone started to ring. The caller-ID showed that it was Danny.

'Answer it,' Catherine told him nervously and he grabbed his phone.

'What do you have, Danny?'

'We have a location. One of your buddies came through: they located Jeffrey! I'm on my way and I can be at the hospital in ten minutes to pick you up. Or me, Chin and Kono can go and bring your girl back to you.'

'Meet me in ten minutes at the entrance.' Steve wasn't going to let that bastard get away with all of this. He started to doubt his decision when he saw Catherine looked anxiously at him, waiting for the redeeming words. Should he stay with her?

'They found her,' he told her softly and her face changed from anxiety to worry.

'You need to get her!' she replied and Steve nodded.

'How long, Danny?' Steve kissed Catherine and he ran towards the entrance. He arrived almost at the same moment as Danny and he got in the car, on their way to his baby girl.

* * *

><p>There were already many cars and armed men at the building when Danny and Steve finally arrived. They both got out of the car and Chin and Kono came walking towards them, looking questioningly at Danny, who sighed and turned to Steve.<p>

'Steve, you need to stay here,' he told his friend. 'Governor Denning allowed us to go inside, but you needed to stay back. Once we arrest Jeffrey and find your daughter, you can come inside. Not a second early. Understood?' Steve was furious. He was so close to his baby girl and he needed to stay back? But he nodded. There was nothing else he could do. He just had to wait. Danny nodded as well and put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

'You will be able to hold her just in a few minutes,' he promised Steve, who took a deep breath. It was finally here: he would be a real dad in a few minutes. See his baby girl for the first time. Hand her to Catherine. His family would be reunited in just a few minutes. His phone started to ring again and it showed that it was Catherine calling.

'They are on their way to the door,' Steve answered the phone, already knowing why she was calling him. 'I'm not allowed to go in but Danny promised me that he would get her out as soon as possible.'

'Have they scanned the building? Thermal imaging?'

'They tried but the building is protected in some way. But it doesn't matter. The information from the guy is nothing but solid. If he says our daughter is inside, she will be inside. In an hour you will be holding her in your own arms.'

'I want that, Steve…I want it so badly…' He heard from her voice that she was close to tears. He hated that she had to feel this pain. He loved her so much and didn't want her to feel this kind of pain. It wasn't what she deserved.

'I know, Cath and in an hour it will happen.' Suddenly Steve saw someone move at the back of the building. He took a few steps closer. 'Cath, I have to go…' He hung up quickly and grabbed the gun from the glove compartment. He walked closer to the building and saw the person moving between the trees. When the person turned around, Steve saw Jeffrey's evil smile. Jeffrey saluted at him and started to run. Without thinking a second, Steve ran after him.

Steve moved through the trees, jumping over roots and stones, following Jeffrey who was running further and further into the jungle. He was fast. Steve needed to be faster. This time he was so close. He could see Jeffrey in front of him. This time he couldn't let Jeffrey get away. This time he would catch the son of bitch! Just as Steve jumped over a root, he realized he didn't see Jeffrey anymore. He slowed down to scan the area.

Suddenly something, but more probably someone, slammed into Steve, sending him the ground. A powerful blow to his head followed. Steve didn't need time to come back and slammed his fist into his attacker's face. He couldn't help to smile when he heard a sickening crack and the weight from his attacker disappeared.

'Steve? Are you okay?' a worried Danny asked over the earpieces.

'I'm fine,' Steve grunted as he pushed himself up. 'Jeffrey came out of the back entrance…I followed him into…' When he stood, he looked at Jeffrey, who was standing opposite of him. Still the smile on his face and blood dripping from his nose.

'We're on our way!' Danny shouted into his ear and Steve winced.

'Are your little friends on your way?' Jeffrey asked taunting. 'Aren't you man enough to do it yourself? Your daughter is better off without out!' Steve felt himself exploded and he tackled Jeffrey to the ground, beating him in his face over and over.

'You're going to die,' Steve grunted when he saw his gun laying in hand reach. 'After you tell me where she is!' Steve grabbed his gun.

'Steve! Don't do it!' Danny yelled at him over the earpiece while Steve had placed his gun Jeffrey's eyes, ready to kill him. All that Jeffrey did was laugh and it made Steve so much more angry.

'You'll never find your little girl,' he taunted Steve.

'We found her! Steve, we found her!' Danny yelled. Steve glanced at the man underneath him, who he despised. Who had ruined everything. Who made his life hell. And all Jeffrey did was laughing, like he couldn't stop. Like he wasn't a second away of being killed.

'You lost her,' he taunted and Steve pistol whipped Jeffrey.

'We already found her, you bastard,' he spat against him. 'You lose!' With those words he got up and he turned Jeffrey around to cuff him.

* * *

><p>She was more beautiful than Steve could imagine, their little girl. The doctor had checked her out and she was perfectly healthy. Steve couldn't take his eyes of his daughter. She had softly, fluffy black hair and bright blue eyes. Her hands were so tiny. They could barely grab his finger. He gently stroked her little head as he walked towards Catherine's room, to show her their daughter. To fulfill his promise to her. Danny was already in the room, telling her that Steve and their daughter were on the way. Steve could see it in Catherine's face as she looked at the door, the anticipation high.<p>

'Are you ready to see your mommy, baby girl?' Steve whispered at his daughter and he pushed the door open. Catherine pushed herself up and Steve handed her their daughter. Tears glistered in Catherine's eyes and Steve could feel his own tears threatening to fall.

'She's perfect,' Catherine whispered at Steve and he kissed the top of her head.

'Like her mother,' he replied softly. He sat down next to Catherine, wrapping an arm around her. This was how it was supposed to be. His family was safe and with him.

'Are you ready for some more visitors?' nurse Emma asked gently when she walked into the room. 'Your friends are waiting anxiously to see that beautiful girl of you…and they might drive the staff a bit crazy with their impatience.' Steve looked at Catherine.

'Your choice,' he told her.

'Of course they can come see her,' Catherine answered and nurse Emma nodded before walking away.

'Enjoy your peaceful moment,' Danny smiled. 'It will be over soon. You should be glad I turned your phone off, Steve. Kono, Chin, Mary, Grace, Rachel en Malia all called me several times.' Steve and Catherine laughed just as the others walked into the room, all curious to baby McGarrett.

'Oh, look at that little girl,' Malia exclaimed and she took a step closer.

'That is my gorgeous little niece,' Mary said proudly. The little girl blinked a few times, not used to all these people.

'So tell us, boss, what's her name?' Kono asked curiously.

'Her name will be Jayden Lori McGarrett,' Steve answered, looking at his perfect little family. He and Catherine had decided on the name at the moment they carved it into the tree, next to the names of the little girl's father and aunt. Lori as a second name was never something they doubted about, but the first name was a different story. Like every parent they looked at many names, too many names.

'It means grateful,' Catherine added and she stroked her daughter's cheek.

'Well, I think we can all agree that the name is perfect for that little girl,' Danny smiled and everyone nodded.

* * *

><p>'Do you think we're ready to go?' Catherine asked worried as Steve put her clothes into a bag. She was sitting on the bed with Jayden in her arms. 'Don't you think it's too soon? Maybe she needs to be in the hospital just a little longer…' Steve laughed and he stepped in front of her.<p>

'She's healthy and you're doing good,' he told her. 'We are ready to go. You both need to go home, so we can be the family we're supposed to be.' He kissed her gently.

'But everything is cleaned up and ready, right?' Catherine continued worrying. Steve knew she was worried about going back to the place where she was attacked, where Jayden was cut out of her. Steve understood that and he would support her getting through that.

'Everything is ready,' he promised her. 'Probably with even more presents for Jayden since Mary knows we're coming home today…but the important thing is that everything is ready for you to come home. I promise you it will be fine, Cath.' Catherine slowly nodded. Steve zipped the bag.

'You finished packing?' Catherine asked and Steve nodded. She took a deep breath and stood up. Steve stood next to her, his arm securely around her waist. They were greeted by nurse Emma with a wheelchair.

'Ready to go home?' she asked smiling and both of them nodded. 'If you would sit down…and then you need to fill out some forms.' Catherine handed Jayden to Steve, to make sure that she didn't drop the girl when she tried to sit down in the wheelchair.

'We're going home,' Steve whispered at his daughter while Catherine filled out all the forms. 'We're going to be a family and you are going to be the most loved and spoiled kid. Though I think we need to talk to auntie Mary. She can't spoil you too much.'

* * *

><p>It was strange to be home again. Catherine walked around carefully, avoiding Steve's father's study room. She hadn't been in the room. But Steve didn't push her to go into the room, though he thought that that was the best way to get rid of her fear; facing that fear. They were dealing with this at her pace. And the most time they spend enjoying their time with little Jayden, their little wonder.<p>

'Steve, can you change Jayden?' Catherine asked tiredly and Steve nodded. As he walked past her, he placed a kiss on the top of her head. Today was a bad day for Catherine. She was tired and she had a lot of pain from her wound. So she promised Steve to take it easy. He automatically started to smile as he lifted his little daughter out of her crib.

'Hello, beautiful,' he babbled and he rocked Jayden gently back and forth. 'Let's give you a nice and clean diaper.' He put Jayden carefully down at the dresser and with one hand holding her, he grabbed a new diaper. It been only four days but Steve felt like he really started to grow into his roll. Quickly but carefully he changed the diaper and when he lifted her back in his arms, he placed a kiss on the top of his daughter's head.

'Steve,' Mary greeted him happily as she walked into the nursery. She smiled when she saw her little niece and she stroked her girl's head. 'Well, hello gorgeous little niece of mine.' She looked up at Steve. 'Can I please hold her, for a moment?' Steve nodded and with extreme care he handed Jayden to Mary.

'Support her head,' he instructed. 'Yes, just like that.' He loved to see his sister with the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face as she looked at Jayden. Jayden was the kind of baby who made everyone smile. She was the sweetest baby. But Steve also guessed that every parent said that about their own kid.

'You is so cute,' Mary babbled at little Jayden, who started to move her little arms around. Mary started to rock her just like Steve had done.

'I'm going downstairs,' Steve told her. 'See if Catherine needs anything.' Mary nodded. 'Are you coming too? I'm afraid you have to hand Jayden over to her mom.'

'Only because Catherine is her mother,' Mary joked and together they walked downstairs.

* * *

><p>When Steve woke up he noticed he had only slept for about two hours. But something woke him up. Some feeling inside of him. He couldn't help to reach for his gun and he looked to his side. The bed side was empty. Catherine wasn't in the bed. Steve got quickly out of the bed and he walked, with his gun at his side, to the nursery. When he entered the room, he saw Catherine sitting in the chair, looking at Jayden who was sleeping in the crib. Steve put the gun on the dresser and he walked over to Catherine.<p>

'She looks so peaceful,' Catherine whispered at him and Steve took a moment to just watch his daughter sleep.

'We made a beautiful little girl,' Steve whispered proudly. When he looked at Catherine, he saw tears to his surprised. 'What's wrong, sweetheart?' Catherine swallowed and she looked away from Jayden, into Steve's eyes.

'What if this is going to affect her?' she asked him worried. 'What if she needs to go to a psychologist when she grows up after all of this? What do we tell her when she starts asked about how she was born? Do we need to tell her what happened to her when she grows up? What if she will be scared for life?' Steve kneeled down in front of her and he stroked her cheek.

'Don't worry about that,' he told her. 'We will see that as she grows up. All we can do is give her all our love for her. Let her know she's loved and safe. That there is nothing she needs to be afraid of. I'm sure she will be fine. All your worries show how much you love our little girl and love is what she needs to grow up into a beautiful person.' Catherine smiled weakly.

'I still worry about it,' she told him.

'I do too,' he told her honestly. 'I'm constantly thinking about how I'm going to protect her from everything bad in this world. I have been worrying about that since the moment you told me you were pregnant. I have seen en see some much violence every day. I ask myself how we're going to raise our little girl in this world. Teach her to be a good person. But our parents managed to raise us to good persons. That tells me I need to remember that there are good persons in this world and that we need to make sure there will be another good person in this world.' Catherine smiled and she leaned forward to kiss him. When she pulled back, Steve smiled as well. 'And I will shoot every bad person who comes near her, of course.' Catherine kissed him again and after that they just watched their daughter sleep peacefully in her crib, both knowing they would do everything to keep her safe.

**The End.**

**Yes, this is it. I hope you all enjoyed the story. I enjoyed writing it. It was my first Hawaii Five-0 story and I think it turned out okay.**

**And it's a happy end: Steve, Catherine and little Jayden are at the beginning of the rest of their lives as a family.**

**I want to thank everyone who read, put an alert on, favorited or/and reviewed this story. **


End file.
